Somewhere
by Phoenix Bradley
Summary: COMPLETE! The revised sequel to Sleep, Don't Weep. Let's hope this one flows better, folks!
1. Prologue

(A/N: Sorry about the emergency shut down, guys! Someone pointed out to me how this fic was lacking the same passion that SDW had, and I thank them for it too. I am currently redoing this on a laptop that's older than me! And I'm not kidding either, lol! The screen on this thing is faded that I have to sit with it at an unusual angle just to see what I'm writing. Hopefully I'll be back on my old PC soon though. So I think I've figured out how to save this fic, so I'm going to give it a go. The biggest complaint I had was it was moving too fast, and I agree now. There's been hardly time for the reader to get back in the groove of things, so fixing that will play a huge role an actually developing a storyline this time. I'm sticking with the same idea, but I'm developing it more and actually giving it time to happen. You probly will recognize parts from the old chapters because there were some parts or ideas I felt like salvaging. You'll see what I mean, or if you're just reading this for the first time it won't make a shred of difference. Well, on we go!  
Take two! And I still own nothing.) 

_A little girl nestled safely in the covers of her bed, watching her doorway for her mother to enter. "Here," said her mother when she finally arrived, handing her a glass of water. "There's your water. Anything else you'll need before you sleep?"_

_"A story!" said the little girl excitedly. Her mother sighed, giving her a weary smile._

_"It's very late, Jin. I think you should really go to sleep..."_

_"Just one! Pleeeeeeease???" The little girl gave her mother the most pitiful puppy face she could and her mother chuckled a little._

_"All right, but then you'll have to sleep," she said and the girl eagerly scooted over so her mother could sit beside her. "What sort of story would you like?"_

_"With a princess!" she said with a grin._

_"A princess... all right..." her mother thought for a moment. "Once upon a time there was a princess named Jin-" the little girl giggled a little and her mother smiled, putting an arm around her daughter. "-and she was a very happy, mischevious little princess. She lived with her father and mother and her brother. The little princess lived happily with her family, but her mother told her that she must never wander away from home alone, especially after dark. 'Great danger lays in the forest,' her mother warned her. 'If you stay home and obey us, like a good girl, you'll be safe from what waits in the woods.'"_

_The little girl continued to stare at her mother intently. "What happens to the princess?" she asked._

_"Well, the princess, even though she was a good girl, was also a very curious girl. So one night, despite her mother's warnings... she decided to see what was in the forest... So she slipped out the window when no one was looking and wandered away. And sure enough, she got lost, just like her mother had said she would," said her mother softly. "She got so very lost, and was alone to fend for herself in a dark forest filled with danger. Her parents tried to find her, but couldn't and stood by their house, crying and crying for her."_

_"What happened to her?" asked Jin, holding her doll close to her._

_Her mother leaned over and gently tucked a curl of hair behind her daughter's ear. "The only one who could save the princess was her prince..."_  
----

(A/N: I figured this made a better prologue anyway. For those of you who think I found a solution too quickly, please know the idea came to me at midnight while the last buzz of my 6th Mt. Dew was wearing off, and I've been working on it a lot today. Trust me, it was a looong night and tonight will no doubt go the same, but I knew I wouldn't rest until I fixed this mess. I'm going to go ahead and post chapter one as well which does contain new material since a lot of you have already read this part and I'd feel guilty leaving you with just this.)


	2. Chapter 1

"_Dear Jin,  
The journey to Omashu took longer than I thought it would, but we're finally here, and I can tell there's a lot that needs to be done. The firebenders here refuse to accept me as the new Firelord, and the governor himself has practically declared war against me. But there is still hope. Tonight, Aang is going to lead a small group, including myself, to free King Bumi. We all hope the old man finally thinks the time is right to fight back._

_I can't tell right now how long it will all take, but I promise you as soon as it's over I'll get back to you as quickly as I can, even if it means strapping a rocket to that giant bison. I keep picturing you walking down the aisle, and it makes waiting even harder, but I know it will soon all be worth it. When we have kids, we'll be able to bring them into a world at peace, not war. I remember when that dream seemed so unlikely, but now there's much more hope than before._

_This bird I sent the letter with is trained to deliver messages by using its powerful sense of smell. I used the hair tie you gave me so it would be able to find you. Let it smell something of mine and it should be able to find me. Please write me back. Hearing from you again will help me so much more than you know. Take care, and I'll be with you soon._

_Love always, Lee_

_PS- Until I'm with you again and it's really safe, my name is Lee._"

The door opened slowly behind him and Sokka poked his head in. "Sorry to bug you," he said. "But it's time we head out if we want to get to King Bumi before it's too dark out." Zuko looked up from his letter and nodded. When Sokka was safely out of sight, he placed a small kiss on the paper and stuffed it into an envelope. He attached it to the leg of the great bird, and after holding Jin's hair tie in front of its nose, it took off with the most bizarre sounding squawk he'd ever heard any bird make.

"Hopefully her parents are deaf," he muttered, rubbing his sore ears which were now ringing, and then turned to head out, bringing his broadswords with him.  
----

Jin sat on the floor in her room with a needle and thread, mending one of her outfits again for teh fifth time in the last two months. If she had the money, she would have bought herself a new one, but she could not afford much anything right now. It had taken a while for her family to get themselves back on their feet, and now with her back that added on another family member to support. A part of her felt guilty for coming back, feeling now more than ever that she was being a burden, but if she left again, she knew she would break their hearts.

She glanced up at her small closet and saw the edge of her green silky dress protruding out a little and she smiled, thinking of Firelord Zuko, and wondering where he was. She sighed and went back to work, wondering how long it would be before they could finally be together. Her family still didn't know about it, and she didn't tell them. They would never accept her love for him let alone their engagement. In her heart she knew she would probably end up running away with him again so she could marry him, and as much as that thought made her excited, she couldn't help but feel bad, wishing her own family could be a part of her wedding.

The future was still uncertain, she reminded herself, so there was always the chance that everything would work out. She pulled up her sleeve slightly and looked down at the golden bracelet with a smile. She had not taken it off since the day he had slipped it on her wrist, but she had taken great care in making sure no one saw it but her. The bracelet was not the only thing she kept hidden. Her scar on her chest was always covered and she took great care in making sure it stayed that way.

When she had first arrived home, after being bombarded by tearful hugs and welcomes followed by "Where were you?!" from everyone, she confessed that she had gone along with the avatar and his friends to help in the battle. She didn't tell them about Zuko, the loss of Iroh, or much anything reguarding the Fire Nation. She didn't even reveal that she had seen Zuko get crowned as the new Firelord. What she had told them, she knew almost the minute the words had left her mouth that they didn't believe her. They never really pressed on the issue, trying to remain content that she was back. Someday, the truth would have to come out and she knew it, but until then, the less they knew, the easier her life would be... for the time being.

She finished up her stitching and pulled her clothes on, satisfied with her patch job, and went out to help her mother with the garden.  
----

A sudden piercing squawk was a rather rude awakening after sleeping quite comfortably in her warm bed. Jin's eyes snapped open and she lay still unable to tell if she'd been dreaming or not. She waited, then, shrugging, she laid herself down and tried to get back to sleep. The squawk rang out again, and she nearly fell out of her bed. She spun over in her bed and nearly screamed when she saw the giant bird sitting in her window, peering at her like a hungry vulture at a carcas. It was almost the size of a dog, with small black eyes and an exceptionally large beak. She'd never seen a bird like it, and felt very nervous considering its size.

Her eyes trailed down to the creature's large feet, and just as she was about to notice the sharp talons, a letter tied to its leg got her attention, and she hurried over to it, pulling it off carefully when she was certain the bird would not try to bite her. It just stood there as if she weren't even there, and she shrugged, too curious to see who the letter was from. Within the first few lines she knew immediatly and her heart began racing with excitement. She sat down on the edge of her bed, lighting a candle so she could see it better, and read the letter.

It felt a lot longer than it really had been since she'd last seen him, but it was only because she was so eager to be with him again. Already he was talking about children, about starting a family! It gave her shivers, but she was so excited. Knowing she wouldn't sleep a wink until she'd replied, she quickly went to her small desk and pulled out some paper. Once the letter was written she frowned, realizing now she had nothing that smelled like him. The only thing she could think of was her bracelet, and, hoping the bird's sense of smell was as good as Zuko claimed, she held it under its beak. It sniffed it for a minute, then tapped at it with its beak, and with a final squawk it was gone.

"Jin!" shouted her father's voice from across the hall. "What's going on in there?"

"It's just an owl!" she called back. She waited, hoping they bought it, and when there came no response she knew they had gone back to sleep. She blew out her candle and threw herself on her bed with a smile, wondering how Zuko would react when he saw a response back from her.

She remembered their very first date and smiled to think at how far they'd come from that (she also laughed, now unable to picture him being a part of any circus). She remembered Iroh volunteering him for that date, and how funny it had been to watch Zuko's dumbfounded expression. Having to call him 'Lee' again made it almost feel like old times, only this time a happier ending was definitely in veiw, and times were not so dark.

Sadness came over her when she remembered Iroh's mischevious smile the day he'd set them up. It may have been a while, but the pain was still so real. She'd gone by the Jasmine Dragon, and found it had been boarded shut, waiting for someone to buy it. The whole idea made her even more sad because in such a short amount of time, that place had come to hold so many memories. The mop and broom war, rushing around from customer to customer while still trying to keep their sanity, even the tea itself. Of course, Iroh's tea had always been unforgettable, and after his death no tea tasted the same to her. In fact, she'd almost entirely lost her desire for it at all.

She glanced down at her bracelet, knowing she'd been lucky that it had actually worked. The bird had hesitated though, and she made a mental note that she would have to find something better next time before her scent was the only scent on that bracelet. Perhaps she would drop by the old apartment sometime this week? Zuko's belongings should still be in there since no one had moved in yet. And secretly, she'd been wanting to go in there but had never really had a reason to. Smiling to herself, she acknowledged that she had a reason now, and she rolled over, knowing if she didn't sleep she'd be a mess the next morning. "Goodnight, Zuko," she muttered, taking a final glance at the stars and she hoped they would deliver her message to him.  
----

"Can you bring me that bowl, Jin?"

Jin crossed the kitchen to fetch the bowl her mother was pointing to and handed it to her. "What are you making?" she asked.

"Just a salad," she said. "It's too hot out to eat anything heavy."

"Could I have some too?" asked Jin. Her mother nodded and began to tear apart a lettuce head. Then she sat down and there was a long awkward silence between the two of them. Her father and brother had almost immediatly returned to treating her the same way they always did, but her mother had not. Ever since her return, her mother seemed to not know what to do with her anymore. Conversations became awkward and scarce, and sometimes it felt like they were strangers living under the same roof. Jin felt bad, a part of her wanting to open up to her mother and tell her everything, even about Zuko, but she knew not to. If her mother was treating her so differently now, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she told her the truth.

Thinking for a minute, she attempted to make converstation. "You know what I miss?" she asked. Her mother glanced at her curiously. "Remember how you used to tell me those stories when I was a kid?" There was a pause.

"I remember," her mother said, her voice devoid of emotion.

"You made all of them up, didn't you? The many tales of 'Princess Jin'... I remember most of them, you know." Her mother said nothing. "Some of them were so funny... and others used to scare me. Do you remember?"

"That was years ago, Jin. I don't remember any of the storylines." Jin frowned. This was not working as she was hoping.

"Yeah well... I remember them. You told some great stories, Mom." Her mother did not reply. Jin sighed, not knowing what else she could say.

"Okay... Call me when that salad's ready."

"I will."

She sighed and left the kitchen, wishing there was something she could do to make things better.  
----

"_Dear Lee,  
That bird gives me the creeps! I'm glad you've found a way to write to me. It helps me too to hear from you. My parents aren't mad at me for disappearing like that, but they're still unhappy with me. It makes me wish our relationship was no longer behind their backs. I know it's going to break their hearts when they learn the truth. I don't want to get married behind their backs though._

_Be very careful. I know you'll be successful. With the avatar, Katara's amazing waterbending, and Toph's earthbending, you'll be unstoppable. And I better mention Sokka's boomerang or he'll feel left out. Just be careful still and hurry back to me. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you at the end of that aisle. And when you go out into battle, remember that no matter what happens, I love you, and I'll be waiting for you as long as it takes._

_Best wishes and all my love, Jin_"

Zuko folded up the letter with a smile and stored it away in his pack, not wanting anyone else to read it. Their engagement was still a secret, and until she was with him again, he knew it was best to keep it that way. Behind him, the door opened and he quickly put his pack away.

"There you are," said Katara as she stepped in. "Come on, there's a meeting going on right now and we'll need the Firelord there to know what's going on!"

"I'm coming!" he said and hurried to the door.

"What are you smiling about...?" she asked curiously and Zuko shook his head.

"Nothing," he answered, and hurried out with her to the meeting he was already late to.  
----

(A/N: There it is, as promised. R&R!)


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: Can someone please tell me why and extremely old and outdated laptop has spellcheck but my PC which is not nearly as old doesn't? Cruel irony, my friends. This thing doesn't even have windows on it. You have to type in the program you want! Talk about a blast from the past! Well, on we go!) 

"The governor still refuses to leave, even though the city is technically no longer his own," explained the Fire Nation general. "The only way we'll remove that family is by force."

"We'll need to be careful about it though," cut in Katara. "They have a baby there... and a daughter too, I think."

"Mai has not returned since she teamed up with Azula and Ty Lee," said the general.

"But Azula's dead," said Aang. "Where did she go after that?"

"Probably somewhere she could be bored without distraction," said Sokka.

"No one knows where she went," said the general, and then he called their attention back to forming a battle plan. However they were soon interrupted again.

"Firelord Zuko!"

Zuko looked up from his map, a little annoyed. "What is it?" he asked. "We're busy!" He was cranky from the last few days of fightingm, and quite honestly wanted to waste no time in plotting their next move to end this and restore the kingdom to Bumi, the rightful ruler.

"My lord," said the messenger in an apologetic tone. "We've recieved word from Ba Sing Se... the Dai Li have escaped." Zuko raised his eyebrows. Just then things had to be looking better here, they had to begin looking awful someplace else. "There's been no sighting of them, so it sounds like they may have just left the city altogether." Zuko nodded.

"If anything changes let me know immediatly," he said with a nod. Then he adressed the council. "Until that happens we stay here and finish what we've started." The servant bowed respectfully and hurried away.  
----

It was late in the afternoon, and after doing several chores, Jin decided it was time to pay the old apartment a visit. She told her parents she was going to go buy food and left. Breaking and entering that place still seemed a little wrong to her, but an article of clothing was all she would need, and since she saw no harm in that, she went ahead with her plan, having to climb through a window since the door was locked.

Although no one was living in it, just by looking around she knew immediately that she was not the only one who had been inside. Things that she remembered being there before were now gone, stolen by desperate peasants no doubt. The place had not been completely emptied however. In fact there was still quite a lot inside. It looked like food had been the main thing stolen, and a few valuables, probably to be traded for money. At first, she felt angry that someone would dare to steal things that once belonged to Zuko and Iroh, whom she missed and loved so much, but then she realized Iroh would have helped them, the way he had helped her. He would have wanted those hungry people to have that food, and it would have gone to waste anyway. Getting angry and going after them would solve nothing, so she refocused on what she had come there for in the first place and headed for the room she remembered was Zuko's bedroom.

It was no surprise to her that the place had not been rented yet. Ever since the Dai Li had taken over along with the Fire Nation, refugees had almost stopped coming altogether. But now that things were supposed to be getting back to normal, now that the war was over, it wouldn't be long before Ba Sing Se became a popular haven for refugees again. There had been rumors going around that the Dai Li had broken out, but they were only rumors now, and there'd been nothing seen so far to prove them true. It still left people wary, however.

After lighting a few candles, she was pleased to see that Zuko's room appeared to be virtually untouched. All the drawers were shut, the closet was closed and even the bed looked like it hadn't been touched by anyone. Perhaps no one had thought there would be anything of value in there. She quickly went to one of the dressers and pulled the door open, grabbing the first shirt that came into veiw. It almost made her laugh when she saw he had simply stuffed all his clothes in there rather than taking the time to fold them, and she wondered if his mother had ever hassled him about it. She folded the shirt gently and stuffed it in her bag.

Pausing for a moment, she thought that perhaps two shirts would be better than one, and she reached in and pulled out a second one. This one was black, at least it looked like it in the dim lighting. All his clothing, she noticed was either green or just dark. Not a very wide range in colors. She held up the shirt in her hands and smelled it. The aroma made her heart ache. It smelled just like him. She had never really picked up a distinct smell on him before, but now that she held something that was his, she could actually smell him. It made her miss him even more, but at the same time it made her feel like she was holding a part of him in her hands.

She tucked the shirt away in her bag, and not a moment too soon because the door behind her opened slowly. "No way! She got it open!" said a surprised voice. Jin spun around, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sudden arrival of... whoever it was. She squinted in the dim lighting and realized it was a boy, almost her age, and a girl who only looked a year or so younger. Both of them smelled awful, and she knew immediatly that they had come in off the streets. "We've been trying for like a week to get that door open, but it wouldn't budge! How did you get it to open?" asked the boy, who was staring at her astonished.

"I..." stuttered Jin, confused. "I just opened it." The boy shrugged and looked around.

"Looks like there was nothing good in here anyway," he muttered, shaking his head. Jin immediatly felt defensive of Zuko's things and she headed out, making sure they stepped out with her, and she shut the door behind her.

"There's nothing of any value in there," she said. "And I'd advise you not to touch that room." The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously and glanced at his sister.

"Seems to me there is something in there... something valuable if you're trying to protect it... thought I can't see why you'd need it. Looks like you already got a home, so why not spare something for us poor people?" Jin shook her head.

"There's nothing in there!" she hissed. The boy immediatly began to rush for the door, and when Jin went to shove him away, the sister grabbed on to her wrist and flung her into the wall across from the door. Jin twisted around,  
but found she didn't need to do anything at all. The boy was fighting and fighting with the door, but it would not budge. He gritted his teeth and turned to her.

"I don't know how you managed to keep it closed," he said in a dangerous tone. "But trust me, I will get in there and find what you're hiding." He hurried off with his sister and Jin stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes. Then she glanced back at the door curiously, wondering why it hadn't opened for them. She reached for it and it slid open without a problem.

After puzzling over it for a few minutes she turned and headed out, knowing she probably would never know the answer, and at the moment it really didn't matter.  
----

Night fell and Jin undressed in her room in the dark, not needing much light. Her nightdress needed washing, and, knowing no one would care, she pulled out the black shirt she had managed to take from Zuko's bedroom. She smelled it again, taking in his wonderful smell, and she slid it on. The feeling she got from it was almost surreal. Everywhere the cloth touched, it felt like he was touching her -in the most innocent of ways-, and she smiled to herself, holding one of the sleeves to her nose and taking in another deep breath, inhaling him. The shirt was long and stopped about six inches from her knees. She smiled at herself as she glanced at herself, then she paused, taking a better look at her reflection.

The moonlight reflected off of it and lit up her body, which was starting to lose some of its muscular shape. She hadn't done much exercising lately and made a mental note to start up again. Glancing behind her to make sure no one was coming, she slid the neckline of her nightdress over and looked at her scar. It looked as raw as the day she had gotten it, and she doubted it would ever fade. It was raised and rough to the touch, and she could almost feel it hurting again. Along with that scar came bad memories... Iroh laying alone on the battlefield with her screaming through tears beside him.

A film of tears covered her eyes. It had been a while since she'd let herself even think of that awful day, but she couldn't stop the few tears that did escape her eyes. The door behind her opened, but she didn't notice. "Jin I.  
Jin! What happened!"

She snapped out of thought and in a panic she tugged her nightdress back in place. But it was too late. Her mother approached her with worried eyes, and without asking permission, uncovered the scar and stared at it with wide eyes. "I got it in battle," said Jin, brushing the tears away, allowing the sadness to pass. Her mother stared at the scar in disbelief and then looked back up at her daughter, her expression almost being horrified.

"Then it really happened..." she muttered. Jin nodded.

"I tried to tell you..." she whispered. Her mother took a step back and Jin frowned. "Please... please don't be mad with me, Mom." Her mother turned and left without another word and Jin lowered her head, staring at the ground ashamed.  
----

Zuko stood in front of his own mirror, putting on his armor. The battle that lay ahead would not be easy, and for once he was actually concerned on if he'd make it out or not. It wasn't that he was afraid of dying, it was he was terrified of leaving Jin. He could hear the army gathering and preparing to go into battle and he took in a deep breath. There was only one thing left to do. He picked up the letter he'd written from his nightstand and tied it to the great bird's leg.

"Tell her I love her," he said softly, and with a loud squawk it flew off. He groaned, his ears ringing and muttered, "Saying it with your eyes may be a better idea..."


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N:Ugh! I got a looong weekend ahead. And not the good kind of long. Gotta work today as always, then saturday is ANOTHER horse dressage event I'm gonna have to help photogaph (I really hate them with a passion, not to mention in July they have all the main horse events scheaduled so that month's gonna be fun! And then sundays are always long to me. Between the long sermons in church and then the yelling at youth group it just crawls by. Luckily I'm behind the sound desk sunday meaning access to a compy. -evil grin!-. Well, on we go. Oh, and another thing, if you come across parts that were from the original version of this fic, I have changed some of them a little, so before skimming over it, you may notice some details that I've changed to make it better go with the story. Well, on we go.) 

Despite the fact that they had Bumi with them, the battle raged on through the night and into the next day. It wasn't till later in the afternoon that they finally won. As they drove out the family who had refused to leave cooperatively, the husband (the governor) spat at Zuko and said "You are a disgrace to the Fire Nation and your father! You'll never be half the Firelord he was!" The man was then dragged away by the soldiers and Zuko sighed. He knew there would be problems, but he hadn't realized how badly most of the Fire Nation was against him.

"Don't listen to them, Zuko," said Katara gently.

"I don't care what they have to say," he said darkly. "I'm the Firelord now whether they like it or not and there's really nothing they can do about that."

"Exactly," said Sokka. "They're just a bunch of jerkfaces." Zuko smirked and watched as King Bumi took his throne again.

"Ah," he sighed as he sat into it. "It's good to be back. I shall declare a celebration tonight in honor of you guys to thank you for bringing this country out of the Fire Nation's clutches."

"It's good to see the Fire Nation is finally making some well needed changes," said the King's advisor and Zuko bowed his head in thanks.

"I'm going to retire now," he said, yawning involuntarily, knowing everyone else was just waiting to do the same. "But I will be at the celebration tonight." Bumi smiled and nodded. He summoned over one of his servants and ordered rooms to be prepared for each of them so they could get some well deserved sleep. Zuko almost collapsed before he even reached the bed, but as he sank into the mattress a word escaped his lips before he fell asleep. A name he'd done nothing but think about since the last time he'd seen it's owner. "Jin"  
----

The next morning Jin awoke to the great aroma of her mother cooking breakfast. She got up, quickly dressing herself -tucking Zuko's shirt with care into the back of the dresser drawer- and hurried in. "G'morning," she muttered, yawning.

"Hello, Jin," said her mother. She turned and looked at her with a small smile. "Are you hungry?" Jin nodded and sat down as her mother served her.

"Mom... about last night..." she said softly.

"What's done is done, Jin," her mother interrupted, her back facing her. "I tried for so long after you left to understand why you would do it. And now it all makes sense." She sat down across from her. "You were always a very hardheaded daughter, sticking up for what you believed was right. And as soon as you were able to find a way to fight against the Fire Nation... I'm not entirely surprised you took hold of that chance." Jin knew this wasn't entirely the truth but went with it anyway.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody, Mom," she said softly. "Least of all you." Her mother sighed.

"Jin, I was so afraid for you. But now... now that I know that's the truth. I'm proud of you." She was smiling genuinely at her and Jin smiled back.

Something large fluttered past the window and Jin narrowed her eyes. It looked like a large bird of some sort. Sudden realization hit had and she jumped up from the table. "I'll be right back!" she said, and hurried to her bedroom, eager to see what letter was waiting for her this time.  
----

There was an hour and a half to go before the banquet, and Zuko seated himself in his room, unable to get anymore sleep, though his body really needed it, and he meditated, trying to get his mind to ease up a little. Thoughts of Jin had been overwhelming him along with mixed feelings. He missed her more than anything, he was worried for her now that the Dai Li were on the loose and the young women were going missing, and he was excited to get to her again and marry her. Though there were many negative emotions going through him, the feeling of love was far stronger, and seemed to balance everything out. Still, it was all coming in a little too intense, and all he wanted now was a little peace of mind.

He breathed in, gathering up all the troubles in his mind, and breathed out,  
letting them all pass.

Behind him the door opened and he could feel Aang's eyes fall on him. "Oh," said the boy, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you..." Zuko turned his head and offered a small smile.

"It's okay," he said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Aang, scratching the back of his head. "Everyone's either sleeping or busy, and there's no one to hang out with, so... I thought we could hang out...?" Zuko wasn't quite sure how to answer, and Aang shrugged. "But if you're busy..."

"I'm not," he said standing up. "What did you have in mind"  
----

"The delivery system?" Zuko stared at the slide and an empty stone carrier came to a stop in front of them and Aang turned to him with a mischeivous smile. "I don't get it," said Zuko.

"You gotta think outside the box..." said Aang as he hopped inside. "Besides, it moves faster with two people..." Zuko glanced at the drop and bit his lip.

"Looks kinda dangerous..."

"It's perfectly safe, I promise," encouraged Aang. "Come on! Please? It's a lot of fun." Zuko shrugged, knowing there really wasn't much else he had to do today, and got in behind Aang, who propelled it with a sudden burst of air. They went flying down the drop, and for a second, Zuko could almost feel himself lifting up and off where he was sitting, and he tightened his grip on the sides.

It was teriffying at first, but then a rush of adrenaline came over him, and all troubles pushed aside, he started laughing and encouraging Aang to go faster. Aang, of course, didn't need to be told twice, or at least didn't wait for it, and he shot them down even faster. They twisted and turned and even had some fun, blasting the carrier over to different tracks, laughing as they flew through the air from track to track. The fun, however, nearly ended badly.

Down below, an old man who noticed a coin laying on the ground, placed his cane across the carrier slide beside him, and the end caught in a small hole in the stone wall on the other side. As he bent down to pick up the coin, Aang and Zuko came crashing through with shouts as they spotted the cane, and they crashed right through it, making it break into many pieces. One of the larger ones wedged itself under the carrier, which then flipped over and launched both Zuko and Aang out of it. Aang conjured up a ball of wind and pointed it underneath himself, stopping his fall. Zuko, on the other hand, hit the ground before he could stop himself, and Aang gave a shout.

"Zuko! Are you okay?!" he cried. Zuko lay very still for a moment, and then rolled over laughing out loud.

"Oh yeah," he said sitting up, still laughing. "It's veeery safe!" Aang chuckled, relieved to see that he was all right and he shrugged.

"Well, by safe I meant that no one's gotten killed by it... yet."

"That sounds so much better," Zuko laughed and he shook his head. "How much time until the banquet?" Aang shrugged.

"About a half hour... maybe more?" he guessed.

"Then we'd better start walking back," he muttered. "Looks like we've got a ways to go." They headed towards the palace and Aang decided that Zuko would be the one he could confide in.

"Hey, Zuko... can I get some advice?" Zuko glanced at him, seeming a little surprised to be asked this. "Man to man I mean," Aang explained. "And I kinda want it to stay secret. I talked to Sokka about this once, but he couldn't help me... at all, and I was hoping that maybe you could." Zuko shrugged.

"Uh... okay?" he said. "What about?"

"Well... there's this girl-"

"It's Katara isn't it," Zuko cut in, and Aang turned bright red.

"How did you...?"

"Well, Suki's with Sokka, Jin and I are together, and Toph doesn't look like she'd be your type, so that leaves Katara," he said. "And I've seen you stare at her several times." Aang nodded, still looking a little embarassed.

"Yeah... anyway... I really like her... I mean I've liked her a lot for a long time, but I never really tell her cuz I'm afraid she doesn't feel the same."

"Well, have you tried telling her or dropped any hints?"

"No," said Aang, shaking his head. "Sokka said I should just pretend that I don't care around her." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first of all, Sokka's an idiot," he said quickly. "Second, that's the opposite of what girls want. They want a guy who cares. It's one of those... girly... things. They're all about the emotions and stuff us guys don't do naturally."

"You seem to manage," pointed out Aang. Zuko snickered.

"That's only because Jin's a very patient person. She puts up with a lot from, me." Aang knew he couldn't argue with that, remember how impossible he'd been to deal with before. Part of him had a feeling that Jin had played a large role in his turn around, but he wasn't certain. "If you really like her then say something."

"What if she doesn't feel the same? Then what?" asked Aang.

"Then at least you know and you'll have tried. Besides, Katara seems like the understanding type. I have a feeling you'll be okay no matter how she feels." Aang nodded and sighed.

"I hope so," he said.  
----

"_Dear Jin,_

_Tonight's the night of the big battle. We have King Bumi now, and hopefully all will work well for us. I am hopeful, but I'll confess to only you that I am afraid. I feel better knowing you're safe in Ba Sing Se, but sometimes I get worried that something will happen and I won't make it back to you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be saying things like this. The truth is, things have worked well so far, and having King Bumi will be of huge help to my army. The chances of failure are extremely small, so I'm not too worried. I'll be sure and write to you again when it's done, just to assure you that I'm okay._

_Could you do me a favor? The hair tie has nearly lost your scent. With your reply, could you send me something of yours that I can use? Nothing big, preferably small enough to fit into an envelope. It would be of huge help to me. I miss you, but I know it won't be much longer until we're together. Take care of yourself, and be careful. I recieved word that the Dai Li are free, but it sounds like they've fled the city. Be on your guard anyway. If they remember who you are... just don't let them catch you. I know you can protect yourself though. Write to me again as soon as you can. Your letters and thoughts of you are the only things that help me get through some times. I love you so much, and I can't wait to see your pretty eyes again.  
Take care._

_Love, Lee._"

Jin smiled, though feeling a little troubled by this letter, and she quickly wrote a reply. A part of her knew that Zuko would have gotten through the battle all right. It was the day after, and it should have been over by now. If he were dead she'd know it. He must've written it just before he went into battle, she thought. She wished now more than ever that she could have been there, but staying safe was more important now. She may not be there for him now, but she knew she would have to be there after. And then they'd be together forever. She looked down at her bracelet and smiled at it. She finished up her letter and sent it off with the great bird.  
-  
(A/N: I was in the middle of this when a GIANT bee landed on my keyboard and scared the crud out of me! I hate bees! Well, R&R!)


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had a sudden attack of writer's block. I recently started reading Rurouni Kenshin again (now that I actually have the time to) and I read a part that made me cry and cry my eyes out, and that momentary depression made me completely lose sight of 'Somewhere', so I apologize, and I'll lay off the Kensin until this is complete. If any of you read the series tho, a fic came out of this experience if you'd like to read it. It's called Wake, so feel free to check it out. Also, not sure I mentioned this before, but I made a video for ths fic on youtube and I have my youtube profile as my homepage on my fanfiction profile, so just go there and it's in my list of videos I've made. There were also two pretty sweet ones for SDW if you didn't see them I suggest checking them out.) 

"_Dear Zuko,  
Your last letter did scare me a little, but I'm trusting you're okay. Still, write to me as soon as you can so I know for sure. I sent some of my hair with this. I think that should hold my scent for a long time._

_There's something I've been wondering. Where are we going to get married? In the Fire Nation or in Ba Sing Se? I don't mind either way, I was just curious. I'm also wondering, now that the battle of Omashu is over, if there's been a date decided yet? I'm a girl, I need to know these things.Well, I need to stop for now, but I hope to hear from you soon. Take care._

_Love, Jin_"

The bird soared over the land, squawking loudly as it passed over rooftops, the letter tied tightly to its leg. Normally thi breed of bird had exceptional vision, almost as strong as its sense of smell, but what came happened too fast that he was lucky enough to dodge the shiny object that suddenly came flying at him. It did, however, graze through the cord holding the letter to its leg, and both the cord and the letter fell, the bird unable to do anything to stop it.

A figure walked over, once the bird was gone, and looked down at the letter. "What have we here?" she muttered lazily, leaning over and picking it up. "Hopefully something interesting because this city is so boring..." she groaned. She opened it up and began to read it. "Just some love note..." she muttered, rolling her eyes, but then a line got her attention. "Where are we getting married? In the Fire Nation or Ba Sing Se?"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "The Fire Nation?" She folded the letter and lookd to the sky. "Her lover will write her back when she doesn't respond to him..." she said to herself, looking up in the direction the bird had flown.

"We don't have time to waste on something to pointless," said a voice and she turned, seeing Long Feng standing behind her with an impatient look on his face. "We have a job to do, remember?"

"I've done my part," she snapped at him. "You and the Dai Li are free to terrorize the city as you please. But remember, if you find Zuko, bring him to me unhurt." Long Feng's eyes narrowed.

"I'd be careful if I were you," he warned. "My men don't like to take orders from a woman."

"I think you underestimate my power of authority," she said back. "I'm very closely connected to the Fire Nation and all it would take is for me to give one bad report on you, and you and your men will be hunted down and imprisoned within a week at the most. And I can assure you, the Fire Nation is not as kind with their prisoners as your Earth King was." She could hear Long Feng curse under his breath and she looked him in the eyes. "I released you to help me find Zuko, and help me you will, or I will personally see to it that yor finally days are filled with agony." She turned on her heal to leave, but Long Feng's voice stopped her.

"And if he's not here?" he called back.

"I've heard rumors he is in here somewhere," she said. "We will find him."

Long Feng turned to leave, then paused, muttering under his breath, "Obsessive stalking brat!" and he left.  
----

The banquet became an all out celebration with dancing and feasting until all hours. Zuko, not really being a social person before, found ways to enjoy himself, starting to adjust to being a hero rather than a villain. When the dancing began, Sokka did not hesitate to grab on to Suki, and they were off. Katara rolled her eyes and stood next to Aang. "Typical of them, huh?" she muttered. Aang looked as if he didn't quite know what to do with himself and the sight nearly made Zuko burst out laughing.

"Uh... yeah..." said Aang, scratching the back of his head. He quickly looked to Zuko who pointed to Katara.

"Dance with her!" he grunted through clenched teeth so Katara couldn't hear. Aang bit his lip nervously and Katara glanced at Zuko.

"You say something?" she asked. He immediatly started coughing.

"Just something in my throat," he lied, and coughed again. When Katara looked away from him Zuko looked at Aang, who was starting to shy away. He sighed, rolling his eyes and thought of a way to get them together. "I'm gonna get something to drink," he said, walking past Katara. As he walked past Aang he nudged him hard enough that the boy stumbled right into Katara, who gave a cry of surprise.

"Sorry!" cried Aang, jumping back, shooting Zuko a dangerous look. Zuko used his eyes to point to Katara and Aang sighed, turning to her. "W- ...Wanna dance?" he stuttered. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" she said, taking his hand, and they went off to the dance floor. Zuko smiled and watched as the two spun around with everyone else and he looked over at Sokka and Suki, who were now holding each other closely. Sokka was staring at her lovingly and Suki was smiling at him, clearly happy to be this close to him. They kissed each other, looking like true lovers... and Zuko felt his smile fade.

Jin would have loved to be there.

He didn't want to be there anymore, so turning he left, no one really noticing, and he decided he needed to write Jin, even though he hadn't heard back from her. He had said he would to ensure he was still alive, so chances were she was simply waiting for that letter.

About an hour later, Aang came in with an odd smile on his face and Zuko quickly hid the unfinished letter under his pillow. He glanced up at Aang and raised an eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. Aang didn't answer and Zuko started to laugh. "I'll take it you and Katara had a good time?" Aang nodded.

"It was great..." he muttered. Zuko waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't he gave him an impatient look.

"Well?" he asked.

"We danced... and danced for hours..." Zuko made a face.

"It's only been one hour-" he started to say.

"It felt like hours," said Aang. "And then she said she was tired, so I walked her to her room... and at the door she turned to look at me... and I..." his voice trailed off and Zuko sighed, getting frustrated now.

"And you what?!" he demanded.

"I kissed her goodnight!" said Aang. "It was amazing!" Zuko snickered and rolled his eyes.

"You loverboy, you," he mocked.

"Hey Zuko... what was your first kiss like?" he asked. Zuko held back a laugh.

"Five seconds long and I ditched her by a fountain," he answered and Aang looked at him surprised.

"What?!"

"Yeah... real romantic, I know," he said standing up, taking the letter with him.

"Where are you going?"

"You're too mushy to deal with at the moment," said Zuko, and he left. Aang just smiled and sighed. When Zuko left he jumped up, using a gust of air to propell him up high and he shouted out "I kissed Katara!" Unfortunately his jump had a little too much energy put into it and he smacked his head on the ceiling.  
----

(A/N: Sorry this was short, but I just had a computer die on my and this was all I could get done. This is dedicated in memory of Lappy ver 1.0)


	6. Chapter 5

The sudden pounding at the door caused Jin to snap awake and she lay still for a moment, blinking sleepily, gradually realizing she was hearing someone knocking at the door. Across the hall her father came staggering out of his bedroom, grumbling curses under his breath as he headed to the door. Jin partially wanted to see who was there, but she was still half asleep so she lay still instead. 

The door opened and she heard her father half bark out, "What's the meaning of banging on our door at this hour?"

"Apologies sir," said a man's voice. "By order of the King we are to inform, or rather warn the city of the situation." Jin's ears pricked up and she sat up slowly.

"Situation?" asked her father.

"It's been happening the last few nights, starting at the far eastern side of the city but slowly spreading here. Young women have been disappearing from their homes." Jin's eyes widened but she stayed put. "There's been no confirmed reports as to who is behind this, but it is highly suspected the it's the Dai Li. We're warning all the families so they can keep their eyes open and be alert. If any members of the Dai Li are spotted in the city you are to report it to the Earth King immediatly."

"I understand," said her father after a pause. "Thankyou." The door shut and soon her father trodded back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Jin jumped out of her bed and ran to the closet. She tore through a pile of clothing and beneath it uncovered the broadswords, which she set carefully on the floor behind her. Below them lay the small dagger Zuko had given her long ago, and she held it up to the moonlight, just faintly reading its inscription. "Never give up without a fight."

She stowed the broadswoards under her bed and the dagger beneath her pillow. As she fell asleep she knew that if they came for her she would be ready. No matter what.  
----

"You okay?" asked a voice. Zuko, who had been staring off through a window, turned and saw Katara approaching him. He had been keeping to himself through most of the day, not really wanting to have to deal with either of the happy couples at the moment. He missed Jin even worse and actually thought we was going to be sick at one point. Staying away from her for much longer was no longer becoming an option.

"Yeah," he said forcing a smile.

"It's Jin isn't it," she said softly. "It's okay to miss her you know."

"I know," he answered. "I just... I can't back to her fast enough, you know? Especially now that the Dai Li is on the loose. I can't help worrying for her."

"She's a good fighter," said Katara. "If anything, I'd be more worried about them than her." She laughed a little hoping that would help lift his mood. He smiled faintly, showing that it had worked a little. "Besides, if they're smart they wouldn't stay in Ba Sing Se anyway."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"So... you two are pretty serious now, huh?" she asked. He nodded, unable to hold back a smile. "Have you ever talked about getting married one day?" Zuko looked up at her. She would be one to keep a secret, and besides, the biggest danger was over as far as he knew, and he'd be with Jin again by the end of the week.

"Yeah," he answered. Katara gave him a knowing smile.

"So... what did she have to say about that?"

Smiling, Zuko said, "She said yes." Katara's eyes widened and she gasped, but Zuko cut in before she could shout, which she looked dangerously close to doing. "But you can't tell anyone! It's supposed to be a secret and besides, I know she'd want to be the one to break the news." Katara nodded, but couldn't hold back a joyful laugh.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"The night before we left for Ba Sing Se," he answered.

"And when are you getting married? Where are you getting married?" She looked so excited and he knew she was ready to bombard him with questions, but was restraining herself.

"I don't know where yet," he said with a shrug. "And as for when, she doesn't know this yet, but I want to marry her by the end of next month at the latest." Katara's jaw dropped.

"But that's so soon!" she cried.

"I know, but I know it's the right thing. These last few weeks have made me realize that we're really not meant to be apart. Having her stay away so she's safe isn't the right thing... in fact it's almost unnatural. It's like... it's like whatever is waiting for me, I'm supposed to face it with her by my side, and the other way around. I've been waking up the last few days nausious and I know it's because it's without her. I don't want to wake up without her again. I really love her, so I know this is the right thing to do." Katara smiled and sighed.

"That's really sweet, Zuko," she said. "Oh this is so exciting! I'm so happy for you! I'll tell the others to get moving so we can get you to Ba Sing Se quickly." Zuko snickered and nodded, and Katara hurried off. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out his unfinished letter to Jin. Now that he knew what he could write, he went for something to write with and he finished it.  
----

"_...I'll be there for you in a matter of days. I'm so excited to be with you again, and I want us to be married quickly. I know now that I'm no longer meant to be without you, and I truly hope you feel the same. I love you so much more than I can say, and having you by my side till death parts us is the best I could hope for. I'm no longer afraid for them to know about us, so I am signing this with ever inch of my love,  
Zuko_"

She bit down on her lip as she read those final words, rereading them again to make sure she had heard right. It was all there clear as day, his love evident and his intentions obvious.

Mai crumpled the letter angril and threw it to the ground, watching as it rolled past the dead bird's body. She walked over, removing her dart from its belly and she wiped it off. "Stupid thing was so annoying anyway," she grumbled, trying to get her mind off the anger she felt right now.

"Find what you were looking for by interrupting a lover's relationship"  
asked Long Feng coldly.

"This letter was written by Zuko," she said, picking it up and holding it so he could see. "It doesn't give away where he's hiding, but I think I've found the bait I'll need to lure him out. And this girl... Jin... she will be dealt with." Long Feng's eyes widened a little.

"Did you say Jin?" he asked. Mai nodded. "You'll leave her to me then," he said darkly. "My men and I have a score to settle with her."

"Whatever," said Mai lazily. "As long as she's dealt with. Do you know where she lives?"

"Not exactly, but I my men know the area her family lives in."

"Good," said Mai. "Find her, but don't kill her yet. I want her alive so I can lure her precious Zuko to me." Long Feng looked as though he were about to object but she cut in before he could. "Then... you may do with her as you wish." Long Feng smiled and nodded.

"Very well," he said, and he left her. Mai stared at the note then tore it into thousands of pieces angrily, throwing them to the wind.

"Marry her!" she spat. "And you forget about me so quickly! I'll make her pay for that. I'll really make her pay."  
----

(A/N: I feel this is a good place to draw the chappie to a close, so I will. Sorry this one was short too. Just isn't the same without my Lappy.)


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: Allo my freaky darlings. Made a new video on youtube. It's another Kenshin and Tomoe one, so check it out when you get the chance. I saw the saddest thing in the world today. A few years ago we got 2 cats, Sam and Max. Max didn't last a year. He was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly. When we burried him, his brother just sat nearby watching, hanging his head low and his ears sorta drooping. Today, when I was in the yard clearing out dead branches from the willow trees, I looked over and saw Sam sitting a foot away from Max's grave, just staring at it sadly. It took me a minute to remember Max was burried there, and when I was certain that was what Sam was staring at, I walked over to him and sat next to him, patting him a little. He climbed about halfway into my lap and just rested his head on my leg. I think he knew. I know it sounds crazy, but I swear he knew. And what do you do in a situation like that? I just pat him and pat him until I had to go back to work. He stayed by the grave a few more minutes before walking off somewhere. It was the saddest thing I've ever seen. Poor buddy. Luckily we got Gus a year later, and Sam's bonded with him like a brother and they hang together a lot. It's very cute. Well, on we go!) 

Jin looked out the window sadly, wondering why Zuko hadn't written to her yet. She was still certain he was alive and well, but it wasn't like him to just forget about her. Perhaps the bird had lost her scent? She frowned and went to get dressed for bed. She missed Zuko more than she ever had before, and she was almost frantic about putting his shirt on her. His aroma filled her nostrils and it was almost like a drug to her now.

She lay back on her bed, envisioning his arms closing in about her, and she closed her eyes, wanting her sense of smell to be the only thing her mind would focus on. As she gradually shut out the world she could feel him as if he were right there, really wrapping himself around her. She couldn't help but smile when she realized soon she would be in his arms forever. "I love you," she whispered, knowing he heard her. It even felt for a moment like he had grasped her tighter. But just before she could fully drift away her mother knocked on her door, yanking her out of her imagination.

Jin sat up sadly and opened her door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Lock your windows tonight, Jin," her mother said softly. "Young women have gone missing and I don't want you to be one of them." She nodded in understanding and gave her mother a quick hug goodnight.

When she was alone again she turned to the mirror looking at herself. She was due for a haircut soon as it was nearly below her waist now. And Zuko's shirt didn't look half bad on her. She smiled, turning around to get a better glimpse of herself from every angle, and she debated keeping it even after he returned.

"A man's shirt on a woman? You're crazy, Jin," she could hear him saying.

"I know," she answered back. "But I do like it." She looked down slowly and sighed. "It feels like you."

She smiled, realizing how ridiculous she was being now that she was actually talking to herself and she decided enough was enough. When the real Zuko was there, she'd talk his ear off, but for now she needed to be quiet and most of all get some sleep.

Climbing in bed, she was too distracted by the smell of her lover to notice that she'd completely forgotten her mother's warning to lock the window.  
----

Zuko climbed in to Appa excitedly. The fact that Katara had convinced Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph to leave that night for Ba Sing Se was nothing short of a miracle. They would be there by dawn, and he'd have her in his arms by breakfast he thought with a laugh. "Someone's in a rush to get there," said Sokka as Zuko quickly got a seat.

"That's everone," said Katara as she got herself up. Aang snapped the reigns and shouted, "Yip! Yip!" and Appa was in the air.

They weren't flying for very long before Sokka, Suki, and Toph dozed off and Zuko soon found himself fighting sleep, despite his excitement. Before falling asleep he looked to Katara and whispered, "Thankyou." She nodded with a grin and closed her eyes. He soon followed her, drifting off as Appa flew with the moon shining brightly on his fur.  
----

A girl was dragged out through her window, kicking and screaming and Mai glanced at her as the Dai Li gagged and tied her up. "What does she look like?" she asked, turning to Long Feng.

"I don't remember," he answered. "It was too long ago, but trust me, we'll know her when we find her. She's a very feisty one."

"For your sake I hope you recognize her when we find her," warned Mai. The Dai Li continued to break into houses around her, dragging the young women out, families shouting and wailing in frustration. Very few people actually fought them, and Mai was impressed by the amount of fear they all had of the Dai Li. Working with them was definitely starting to pay off.

"One house left," said a soldier and Long Feng nodded.

"Take out the young women and prepare those already captured for departure," he ordered and the soldier nodded, hurrying off to obey.

Mai watched as the Dai Li barged in and she could hear the sounds of the parents inside crying and shouting, clearly trying to fight. Soon there came a shout of, "There's no young women here!" The soldiers began to march out, ready to call it a night, but Mai's eyes narrowed. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a shadow dart out from behind the house and hide behind another. After watching for a moment, she saw the shadow dart behind a second house and she knew immediatly it was someone trying to get away. Smiling with the knowledge that she could finally have some fun, she took of in persuit of the shadow.  
----

Jin leaned against the outer wall of her neighbor's house, her chest rising and falling wildly as she panted for air. The first break in had woken her, and she began to panic, thinking it was her own house. When she realized it was only the neighbor's she didn't wait for them to come. She ran to her closet, throwing on the pants she had used so long ago when exercising, and she armed herself with the broadswords and strapped the dagger around her leg, hiding it under the pant leg.

Soon she could hear her front door break open and she climbed out the window, greatful she had forgotten to lock it. Unlocking it would have slowed her down greatly, and she was out just as they came barging into her room. Now she was hiding behind houses, darting around in the shadows, trying to make sure she was safe to go. It really hadn't occured to her where she would go, but it was too dark to fight, and it was not safe to stay home. She just kept running, her heart pounding in fear and her face breaking out into a cold sweat.

Something sharp went into the back of her leg and she fell over with a shout, scuffing her knees on the groun below her. She looked over, groaning in pain, and saw the dart sticking out of her calf, and she pulled it out, wondering where on earth it had come from. Another hit the back of her hand as she pulled out the one from her leg and she cursed loudly, now looking for who was attacking her. "You're not going anywhere!" shouted a female voice and Jin jumped up, drawing the broadswords. She just briefly caught the glimpse of another dart aiming for her shoulder and she was able to use the blades to knock it away. Another came but she deflected it as well.

"Who are you?" shouted Jin. She could now see her attacker in the shadows, but couldn't see enough to figure out an age or any facial features.

"I know who you are," replied the woman. "And you're gonna pay for what you've done!" Jin lowered the swords, raising an eyebrow.

"What I've done?" she asked. A fleet of darts came at her and she had to jumped around to dodge and deflect them. Whoever it was, they had an aim to kill her, or come close to it, and she could hear the Dai Li approaching. She would not be able to fight all of them including this woman with the darts. The only thing she could do was run. So she turned and took off,  
twisting around the house and zig-zagging as best she good, hoping to throw them off. Zuko's black shirt helped her blend in with the shadows, making it even more difficult for any of them to launch attacks, though that didn't stop them.

Jin stopped when she reached the border of the city and stared at what lay in front of her. A large dark forest, one she had avoided ever since she was little. Her mother had often used it in many of her bedtime stories so Jin had always thought of that forest as an evil haunted place. Even now that she was old enough to no longer believe in fairytales... it still scared her.

"Great danger lays in the forest..."

Jin took a deep breath. It was this or surrendering to whatever they had planned for her. Looking to she sky she whispered, "I'm sorry, Zuko. I promise to find you soon." Taking a deep breath she sheathed her blades and ran into the woods, trying to forget all her childhood nightmares.  
----

Mai stopped when she reached the woods and stared at it. "We'll never find her at this time of night," said Long Feng. "Not that she'd survive." Mai shook her head.

"As soon as it's light enough pursue her," she said. "Pursue her until she'd found!"

"No," said Long Feng. "We've nothing to gain in this, and my men have done more than enough. If you wish to find her then you'll be doing it alone." Mai clenched her teeth, but thought of a new way to motivate them.

"Are you not aware of who this girl is?" she asked. "That was Jin. The one responsable for your failure at Ba Sing Se, and the lover of the Firelord. I'm sure he would do anything to see her safe again. And the Firelord has wealth beyond imagine..." She knew she didn't need to continue for Long Feng's eyes already sparkled with greed.

"At dawn, we start our search. We will have her by nightfall"  
----

Jin ran and ran deeper into the forest, her breathing growing heavier. It grew darker the further she went, and soon it was pitchblack. The darkness was almost suffocating and Jin couldn't see a hand in front of her face. She stopped running and tried to look around, only in vain. A branch snapped behind her and that was enout to scare her into running again. Unfortunately the darkness proved once again to be more of a hinderance and she collided with the trunk of a tree, falling to the ground unconcious and with a nasty gash on her forehead. The last thing she remembered was the pain of hitting the tree and the scent of Zuko's shirt before she fully slipped out.  
----

(A/N: I have to go take my Five hour driver's course now -fun fun-. See ya on the flipside.)


	8. Chapter 7

(A/N: Heya! Well, I'm officially done with highschool! I went for nearly 48 hours surrounded by a large group of people with only 6 hours of sleep to keep me going. By the time it was over I took most of yesterday to sleep, recover and get myself away from humans for a while. Sorry this took so long but this past week has been nothing short of sheer chaos. Had all kinds of relatives over, friends dropping by to congratulate me, and I found out I sing a pretty good rendition of Cheap Trick's "Surrender" when I'm that sleep deprived and the last of 20 gallons of Mt. Dew is wearing off. Well, I'm slightly rested up and I know some of you are ready to strangle me for taking so long so here we go.) 

_She was standing in the middle of nothingness. There was no floor, ceiling, walls, nothing. Just black. All she could hear was the sound of her breathing and her heart pounding. "Tell me a story, mommy..." she could hear a child's voice call softly._

_"Once there was a princess named Jin..."_

"Mom?" _called Jin, looking around._ "Mom where are you?"

_"Princess Jin was a very curious and naughty little girl who always did what her mother told her not to..." Jin ran around panicking. She could hear her mother's voice clear as day but she still had the feeling of being alone._

"Mom! Mom I can't find you!"

_"What happened to the princess?" asked the child's voice. Jin knew it was her own... almost as if from the past. She paused and listened as the dialogue from her youth repeated itself, her mother telling her a bedtime story..._

_"She went out into the woods after her mother specifically told her not to. And you know what happened to her?"_

_"What happened mommy?"_

_A dim light showed and Jin saw the sillouhettes of her mother sitting on a bed talking down to a much younger Jin, who, rather than looking intrigued by the tale, looked terrified._

_"She was never found again. She died out there, alone and afraid. The darkness devoured her and she was never seen. She never saw her family ever again."_

_Jin felt her blood run cold and she ran towards her mother and her younger self._ "Mom!" _she cried._ "Mom it's me! I'm here! I'm not lost!"

_The scene before her began to withdraw into the shadows and it seemed every step Jin took towards her mother the farther away she withdrew. Suddenly Jin's foot sunk down to her knee and she looked down in horror as the darkness beneath her seemed to be engulfing her like quicksand. _"Mom!" _she cried in terror._ "Mom! Help me! Mom!" _She was up to her waist and sinking rapidly._ "Mom!"

_"I came for you and you weren't there..." said a voice. As best as she could,Jin turned her head around and saw a young man was standing a foot away from her, staring down at her. She couldn't see his face but she knew his voice._

"Zuko!" _she cried._ "Zuko help me!" _She reached out her hands to him but he made no move to help her._

_"You weren't there. You promised you would be and you abandoned me."_

"I didn't! I swear I didn't! Zuko!"

_He stepped away and turned his back on her. "You weren't there." She sank up to her neck and screamed loudly until she could feel the darkness spilling into her mouth, filling her lungs, suffocating her.  
_----

"JIN!"

A few people nearly fell off of Appa, the sudden outburst making them nearly jump out of their skins. Even Appa made a slight jolt from it, and everyone craned their heads around to Zuko who was sitting there wide eyed, breathing heavily as sweat fell down his face.

"Zuko!" cried Katara. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer right away. He was breathing so heavily and was shaking.

"I think he had a nightmare," said Toph.

"I saw Jin," he gasped. "She was dying..."

_He'd been running through a black forest towardsa voice that had been calling him. At first the call had been like that of a lover's, but it changed from love to fear, and soon frantic screams for help. When he found the source of the voice he saw Jin standing on a pile of dead branches, coughing up blood and spitting it out by the mouthful. He'd called her name but she collapsed before he could reach her, and she landed so she lay on her back with her arms folded across her chest... just like a corpse. The branches below her ignited and she was engulfed in flames before he could reach her._

"I couldn't help her..." he said, shaking even more as the thought scared him to death. For a long time he didn't look at any of them and Aang glanced at Katara, wondering if she could make anything out of this.

"I'm sure it was just a nightmare," she said softly. "You've been away from Jin for so long you're afraid now more than ever that something will happen and you won't be there to stop it." Zuko said nothing but her explanation made sense to everyone else. "We'll be in Ba Sing Se soon, and you'll find her and she'll be fine."

For a moment Katara thought her words had comforted him but the look in his eyes said the opposite. "Something's gone wrong," he said shaking his head. "Something's gone very wrong." Katara tried to encourage him otherwise but he was inconsolable. She finally gave up and he sat there staring out over Appa's saddle, praying that Jin would be all right... where ever she was.  
----

Jin opened her eyes with a gasp and jumped to her feet, frantically gasping for air, the feeling of drowning not leaving her yet. Soon she felt dizzy and fell to her knees again, slowly regaining control over her breathing. It had only been a nightmare... nothing more. When she looked around, however, she realized she was not where she had fallen.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up..." said a voice. Jin ripped her broadswords out of their sheaths and spun around, coming face to face with a young woman who looked about her age. She was horribly skinny and had ratty brown hair near waist length. Jin breathed a sigh of relief and put the blades away. "I found you laying in a clearing and brought you here. The Dai Li have been searching through the woods this morning looking for someone. If I'd left you in a clearing you would have been found by now."

"Thanks," breathed Jin. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. My name's Kiri by the way."

"Jin," said Jin, offering her hand. Kiri's eyes widened.

"No wonder they're searching then. They're looking for you!" Jin made a face. "You're the one who lead the uprising against the Dai Li and the Fire Nation. If they find you..." Jin nodded.

"Thanks again," she said. "I can't stay here and keep you in danger. I'd repay you for your kindness but I have nothing to offer." Kiri shook her head.

"I wouldn't go out there alone. Even armed you're no match for all of them," she warned.

"I know, but I can't stay. There's someone... I just have to find a way out of these woods." All she could think of was Zuko now and how afraid he would be if he returned and she was not there. Heaven only knew how her parents were holding up.

"Suit yourself," said Kiri. "Take this though..." she handed her a loaf of bread. "When the Dai Li came for me I did the exact same thing you did. I ran. But I managed to grab some food on my way out. You'll need this more than me." Jin took it and smiled.

"Thank you again. And good luck."

"Same to you," she said, and Jin left her. Something told her she would see her again, but for now she had to focus on getting home. Zuko would write her soon or even arrive for her and she had to be there.

_"You weren't there..."_

"I will be," she said, pulling off a piece of bread and stuffing it in her mouth. "I will be..."  
----

Mai sat on her bed in the tent and stared down at an old ratty bracelet on her wrist. She had recieved it when she was very young, but she wore it everyday to make herself feel closer to the one who had given it to her. She traced her finger over it, knowing it looked disgusting and she should toss it, but she had no desire to.

"I'll find you soon, Zuko," she said to herself. "And then things will be the way they were supposed to. You, me, and no filthy peasant girl." She knew the Dai Li mocked her for her 'obsession' as they had so mockingly called it. Even Ty Lee had left her, deciding she'd rather be a performer again then aid in another 'wild goose chase' as she had so mockingly called it. None of them understood. Mai sighed and pulled her sleeve over the bracelet. Zuko would understand. He had to.

"Miss," called one of the Dai Li. "We're ready to start searching." She stood up with a nod and left her tent. Soon it would be over, and that peasant girl would no longer stand in the way.  
----

When Appa landed Zuko jumped off and the others had to scramble to follow him. "Zuko, slow down!" called Katara, but Zuko was running for Jin's house. He didn't even make it through the door.

Looking through the window he saw Jin's mother weeping, sitting in a chair and her face burried into her arms which were resting against the table. Beside her was her husband trying to comfort her and Jin's brother, Koji, paced around in a frustrated manner. Zuko's heart nearly stopped beating. He ran over to Jin's bedroom window and looked in. She wasn't there but all her belongings seemed to be in place. There was no sign of forced entry but he could tell she had left in a hurry.

Katara was soon beside him, followed by Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang. "Zuko..." said Katara, trying to find the words to say. "I'm so..."

"She wasn't taken," he said. "No one broke into her room. She must have run before they could catch her." He found a small glimmer of hope in those words... but it was very small.

"There's three other families weeping out there," said Suki, pointing into the streets. "What happened here?"

"The Dai Li's what happened," said Aang looking around. "We've seen the stuff those guys are capable of."

"I don't understand it," said Toph. "What to the Dai Li have to gain in kidnapping young women?"

"I can think of a few messed up reasons..." said Sokka.

"Don't!" snapped Katara. "We'll find her, Zuko," she said, turning to him. He turned to look at her but his eyes strayed to something else. Stepping away from Jin's window he wandered over to the wall of one of the houses and reached for something protruding from it.

"What's that?" asked Aang. Zuko pulled it out and held out the dart, eyes narrowing.

"The Dai Li aren't the only ones who have been here," he said tossing it to Katara. She examined it and shook her head.

"Mai..." she said in realization. "That means Ty Lee is probably somewhere in the city as well."

"I doubt that," said Zuko. "Mai never got along with Ty Lee. Azula was the one who kept the two together because they both liked her."

"But why would Mai be a part of this? It doesn't make any sense," said Toph. Zuko didn't answer but Katara caught his eyes darkening a little.

"We better start asking around," he said after a moment. "See if anyone saw anything last night."

"Zuko..." said Katara. "If there's anything else you might know..."

"I don't," he said. "I have no idea why Mai would do this. Now let's go.  
We're waisting time"  
----


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: Augh! Once again manga has managed to put me in a very depressive state. Anyone who has read Fushigi Yuugi, one word. Hotohori. I can't stop crying! Litterally I'm bawling while I'm typing. So now not only do I need to avoid Rurouni Kenshin until this is done. Now I gotta put down the Fushigi Yuugi. Gotta keep moving on with this fic.) 

Jin tripped on another root and fell, scrapinng her knees even more than they already were. Cursing and brushing dirt out of the raw crevaces, she got to her feet and pressed on. The bread Kiri had given her had already been devoured in a matter of minutes and not she wished she had preserved it. She had assumed at the time that she would be out of the woods faster than this, but now, realizing she was even more lost than before, she was beginning to seriously doubt it.

Zuko had probably written to her by now and that annoying bird would be making a rucous outside her window. If her parents found it and the letter. She would have to tell them before something like that happened. Once she was home she needed to tell them. If she waited any longer they'd no doubt react worse than she knew they already were going to. She could only pray that they would hear about the battle in Omashu and how the Firelord had helped restore that city to what it was. If they knew that then they would trust him... she hoped.

When she passed a familiar spot for the third time she realized her parent's were the least of her worries at the moment.

She turned around frustrated and picked a different direction, hoping this time she would have more luck. With every step she took, she had a bad feeling she was only getting herself even more lost.  
----

"We heard fighting but saw nothing." Katara sighed, staring at the elderly woman who was trying to hold back her young grandson. "We were all warned to stay indoors at night and avoid the streets at all costs.

"So when someone out here gets attacked they're just left to fend for themselves even if their helpless?!" snapped Zuko frustrated.

"Zuko!" scolded Katara and he stomped away. She turned to the old woman apologetically. "Are you certain you saw nothing else? Where they might have gone?" The woman shook her head. Katara sighed again and nodded. "Thanks anyway." The door closed and she turned to Zuko who wouldn't even look at her. As wrong as she knew he was for how he had reacted, she understood. This was nearly the tenth home they'd visited and they story was very much identical to all the others. Zuko's hope was wearing thin and she knew it.

"No body saw anything," said Aang, looking around for a house nearby that they hadn't already visited.

"Or if they do they're too afraid to speak up," said Katara. "The Dai Li still has so much power over them just from fear."

"If we don't find someone with any guts soon, it'll be too late," growled Zuko.

"We're all worried, Zuko, but shouting at people isn't going to help things," said Katara. "You need to control yourself." He gave her a dangerous look.

"When the one you love's life is in danger, then you'll have the right to say that!" Katara opened her mouth to object but her brother's voice stopped her.

"Hey guys, this may be awful timing, but check this out! The circus is in town!" he called, carrying over a poster to show them.

"Great," said Toph. "Maybe we can find a clown to laugh our way through the Dai Li while trapees artists swoop down for the rescue."

"Now really isn't the best time, Sokka," said Katara, ignoring Toph's sarcasm. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Just thought you guys might be interested in who the main act is, but if not-" he said, rolling up the posted as if to toss it away.

"The main act?" asked Aang. "What's so important about that?"

"No no!" said Sokka. "You guys shot down the idea too soon. I'll just go throw it in the trash where it be-" A small blast of fire hit his backside and he fell with a cry, tossing the rolled up poster in the air in time for Zuko to catch it.

"Get over yourself," he muttered, and unrolled it to see what Sokka had been talking about. His eyes widened and everyone stepped closer, curious as to what the big deal was.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

"The main act is Ty Lee!" he said holding out the poster for them to see. Everyone gathered around to read off the name... everyone except for Toph who couldn't have read it even if she wanted to, and Sokka who was too busy smiling in a gloating manner.

"This is perfect!" said Katara. "She'll know where Mai is!"

"Wow, one of them was in a freak show," said Toph. "Who'd have thought?"

"See? I'm capable of good ideas," said Sokka, preparing himself for a gigantic thankyou from all of them.

"We'd better hurry over to wherever they've set up the tents," said Katara,  
rolling up the poster and stowing it away.

"Hopefully Ty Lee won't pose as a problem," said Zuko as the rest of them turned and began to leave. Sokka stood there completely forgotten and gritted his teeth, slapping his forehead.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" he shouted to them, but none of them responded and he groaned. "Why do I bother"  
----

Jin saw a light and the forest coming to an end. She smiled, feeling hope again and she ran for the edge, throwing branches out of her way. When she finally got out she was standing in the city near the shops, and people seemed to go on, not noticing her at all.

"Guys, I think it's this way," said a familiar voice, and she looked over. Katara! That could only mean the rest of them, including Zuko, were not too far away. Her heart began pounding with excitement. Zuko was near! She could feel tears coming to her eyes. It had been far too long and now he was within reach!

She began to run to Katara, ready to call out her name when a pair of hands came down on her shoulders. "Gotcha!" said a gruff voice and Jin felt herself get yanked back and behind a kart, out of sight from Katara. She opened her mouth to scream, but her captor threw his hand over her mouth and soon a gag was tied in its place. She fought violently, scratching at the man like a wild animal, but soon she felt stone come around, encasing her wrists and ankles and she fell, unable to move, let alone escape.

She was not surprised when she finally was able to see her captor and it was one of the Dai Li. That meant Long Feng was not far, and probably neither was that girl with the darts. Jin turned her head as she was dragged back into the woods and felt her heart break. Not too far away she could see the rest of the group following Katara, and among them was Zuko. Tears fell down her face. She had been so close and now she couldn't even scream. She wriggled around, wishing it would do some good, but the earthbender was so strong it was pointless.

She fought until she was too far away to see anymore, and her last thought before she was struck on the head was how handsome he looked. "I'm sorry,  
Zuko"  
----

They found the circus tents, but when they arrived the ringleader would not allow them in. "The performers need this time to rest and practice," he explained. "But you're welcome to visit them after the show tonight." Zuko sighed but nodded, not wanting to argue.

"Now what?" asked Katara. Toph suddenly yawned nearby and Zuko noticed the weary expressions on the other faces.

"There's an inn not too far from here. Let's get some rest." They all nodded in agreement and left with him leading the way. "Hopefully Jin will be able to hold on a little longer," he muttered to himself, but Aang heard him.

"We'll find her, Zuko," he said softly. "I give you my word as the avatar, we will find her and everything will be all right." Zuko gave him a half smile and nodded.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You helped me get closer to Katara. I owe you," said Aang.

"You owe him?" asked Toph, and Aang got a little embarassed, not realizing someone else was listening in on this conversation.

"There's something you don't hear everyday," commented Sokka and there was scattered giggling. Aang blushed a little, but when he saw Katara didn't seem to have heard a thing he relaxed.

They got to the inn fairly quickly and rented out two rooms, one for the boys and another for the girls. Sokka was out the minute he picked out his bed, and Zuko soon followed, extremely exhausted in spite of his worrying. A part of him knew Jin was still safe and that calmed him enough to allow himself to sleep. Aang, on the other hand, had his mind too busy to sleep.  
Katara had been on his mind a lot more lately, and ever since the night he'd finally gotten close to her, she was practically all he'd think about. He'd never had a girlfriend or a real crush before, and now he knew she was special.

Very quietly, so he wouldn't wake anyone, Aang slipped out the window and walked cautiously along the roof to the window that looked into the girl's room. Inside Toph and Suki were sound asleep. Suki lay burried deep beneath the blankets, but Toph lay on top of the sheets, her feet kicked up onto the head board. Katara was not asleep, however, and was brushing out her hair in front of the mirror. Aang couldn't hold back a smile. She looked so pretty with her hair down. Very gently, he tapped on the window and she turned to see him, her look turning from surprised to happy. She pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the two sleepers. Aang nodded in understanding and she walked over, slowly opening the window.

"What are you doing out there?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you would... like to sit for a while?" he asked. "If you're not busy that is."

"Oh... I was hoping to sleep actually," she muttered. Aang frowned and nodded. "But, I can stay awake a few more minutes." The frown vanished and he held a hand down to help her out. They sat down, leaning against the wall between the two windows and for a moment they couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, how is Zuko holding up?" she asked him.

"He's still upset, but he went to sleep so fast so he might be doing better"  
Katara nodded.

"Must be hard for him. And Jin... I hope she's all right."

"I'm sure she is," said Aang.

"So you owe Zuko big time?" she asked. Aang turned red.

"What?" he asked.

"I over heard you two talking. He's the reason you finally asked me to dance?" She was teasing him and he knew it, but he was still embarassed.

"What can I say? I just needed a nudge... actually it was more like a violent shove, but you get the idea." Katara laughed.

"Either way, I'm glad he did that." Aang smiled and nodded.

"Me too. And for the record, I'd still rather kiss you than die." There was a brief moment of silence before the two broke out laughing.

"Good to know," chuckled Katara.

"Katara... there's something I never told you. When I went to master the avatar state I was supposed to unblock all my shakras by letting go of things like fear, guilt, loss..." His voice trailed a little and she nodded. "And to unblock the final one... I was supposed to let go of attatchments. People I love. And I had to let go of you."

Katara looked as if she didn't know how to respond to this, so Aang continued. "When we fought to protect Ba Sing Se, and I was struck by lightning, I was in the avatar state... and having to let go of you was the hardest thing I've ever done. When I woke up in your arms for the second time in my life... I knew I could never do that again. And it may mean I will never be able to use the avatar state again... but that's okay now. I don't need all that power, so what good is it if I have to lose the ones I love in the process? Zuko's uncle told me that was all overrated. I think I agree with him now."

Katara was still very quiet and Aang was searching for the words to say. "I hope you'll forgive me for letting go in the first place... but I want you to know it won't happen again because I don't want it to. I want to be with you, and if that means losing things like that along the way then I'm okay with that." Katara smiled at him and Aang was a little surprised that she wasn't trying to talk him out of it. "I guess what I'm saying is... I really like you Katara. A lot... and I have for a long time."

She smiled at him and he scooted a little closer. "Thanks, Aang," she said softly and he kissed her cheek gently. She yawned when he pulled back and she hastily covered her mouth. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Yeah... me too," he replied. He helped her back through the window and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. After she left he stood there for a moment taking it all in when a voice behind him got his attention.

"You ol' softy!" mocked Zuko from behind and Aang turned bright red and spun around to face him. Zuko quickly withdrew inside and Aang chased after, smiling widely the entire time.


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N: Sorry for the delay folks! Turns out graduation chaos extends beyond the actual week of graduation. But I writing from a church sermon -again- so I hope today's chapter will make up for this mess. BTW, does anyone know how many books there are in the Rurouni Kenshin series, assuming it's complete that is. I'm up to 23 and I'm wondering if it's drawing to a close. Don't want it to, but I wanna know if I should start dreading an end or not. I know I swore off the stuff until this fic was done... but I couldn't take it anymore!!! Anyway, on with this fic.) 

When Jin opened her eyes there was nothing but darkness. At first she was afraid she was blind, but when she moved her head and felt the fabric brush against her skin, she realized a black bag was over her head. She also discovered her hands were bound at the wrists and her feet at the ankles. She couldn't move or see. The sensation was almost claustrophobic and she felt her heartbeat grow rapid. She could feel whatever she was sitting on moving and bumping around, and the sound of horses let her know she was on a wooden cart headed for some place. She immediatly began to twist around, trying to get herself free. It was all a vain attempt and she knew it, but that did not stop her. Fighting for her life was better than surrendering it to anyone.

"It's useless, you know," said a voice and she stopped. She wished now more than ever she could see around her to know who... or what was sitting across from her. "You're just gonna make your wrists all bloody." Jin didn't answer her and continued to struggle. "You really shouldn't-"

She recognized that voice... "Kiri?" she asked.

"Hey you!" roared a voice. "Shut your mouth! And you, stop squirming you little rat!" Something, it almost felt like a branch of some sort was cracked down across her leg and she let out a cry of pain, feeling blood flow down her skin. She sat very still, greatful the black bag could sheild the tears now flowing down her face, but she didn't make any sounds that gave away she was close to sobs. It was very quiet for a moment when finally the girl across from her began to whisper.

"You'll get yourself killed if you try to break free, don't you get it?" Jin lifted her head, wondering if the girl was black bagged as well. "Just do what they tell you and you'll be safe."

"I'd rather not," Jin hissed and began to struggle again, not caring if she was struck again. She was quickly greeted with a blow to her already injured leg, and she realized Kiri had kicked her.

"Knock it off!" the girl said though clenched teeth. "Stop trying to kill yourself like an idiot!"

"And just give up?!" Jin whispered, her voice cracking with disbelief.

"Yes. Give up because it's too late. No one's coming for you, and you won't escape. You're better off just doing what they tell you rather than dying a very painful death." Jin lowered her head, thinking of Zuko, and stopped her fighting. "What's going to happen with us?" she asked softly. There was a pause.

"I don't know... but I heard one of them say we're not coming back." Jin shuddered and said nothing for the remainder of the ride. She was afraid of learning things that would frighten her from ever trying to escape. She would escape, that was certain in her mind, but clouding herself with fear would make things harder than they needed to be.

Soon the kart came to a stop and Jin blinked several times when the bag was ripped from her face. Across from her the same happened to Kiri, who deliberately shut her eyes after the bag was gone. Jin gasped when she saw there was blood smeared on the side of Kiri's face and she realized Kiri herself had put up a fight when the Dai Li had finally reached her.

The Dai Li then went behind them and cut their wrists and ankles free, but clasped on to their arms before they could even try to run. Jin's wrists were raw from struggling, but she barely had time to look at the damage because she was jerked off the kart and lead away, Kiri getting tugged behind her. They were lead to the hillside and the leader created an opening in the mountain, which revealed a long and twisting dark tunnel, clearly created by earthbenders. Jin and Kiri were practically dragged into it and a torch was lit, barely illuminating the darkness. They were lead away, deep down below the ground until it felt like they had walked for days.

Water was dripping from above, and Jin had the overwhelming sensation of being covered in mud and bugs, even though she wasn't. Kiri hardly seemed miffed by anything, and after a while of walking Jin soon took note that the tunnel bent from going in a downwards slope to just simply a strait walk. As soon as it went strait there came wails from up ahead, and her blood began to crawl with fear. She looked around at stone bars, young women pressing themselves against them, some of them looking rather mangled, and others simply sitting in dark corners, hiding within themselves. Jin's heart pounded and a sense of dread went over her.

It was an underground prison.

Kiri was then carelessly tossed into a cell, and she fell inside like a ragdoll with a sickening thud. Jin bit her lip, wishing she could help as she watched Kiri slowly raise herself to her knees, grunting in pain, but she was dragged on. It wasn't till they passed the cells that she found her voice again. "What's going on?" she asked.

"She has asked to see you before you're locked away," said the guard and Jin made a face, wondering if he could have been anymore vague.

"Who's she?" she asked impatiently, but recieved no answer.

Two large stone doors ahead were opened, and Jin was thrown to her knees in front or a young woman who sat almost towering in a stone seat crafted by the earth benders. When Jin looked up at her and recognized her as the one who had attacked her with the darts she couldn't feel anymore confused. The Dai Li had done a lot of things she would never understand, but taking orders from a girl, who even looked a year or so younger than herself was just baffling. "You..." said Jin. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The woman said nothing at first, and for a moment Jin was certain her questions would not be answered. After giving a bored sigh and adjusting her seat, however, she began to speak. "My name is Mai. I'm sure you've heard of my family, the new governing family of what was Omashu?" Jin's eyes widened.

"Your family was responsible for that?!" she half cried. Truthfully, when she had heard of the fall it hadn't meant much to her then, but ever since the fall of Ba Sing Se, she had become a lot more understanding, and outraged that what happened at Omashu even took place.

"Yes," said Mai with a half gloating smile. "And it's New Ozai now. Princess Azula renamed it herself... before she died that is."

"That's no longer true," said Jin. "It may have been New Ozai when you left, but while you were out, joining forces with the Dai Li and ruining the lives of the families in Ba Sing Se, Omashu was retaken and your family thrown out of power. Omashu is now and always will be Omashu, and no firebenders will change that!"

"You're lying!" shouted Mai. "No one has the authority to turn out my family, let alone the strength to fight them and their protective armies!"

"The Firelord does," said Jin with a smile. "Firelord Zuko fought and won the battle against your family." Mai rose from her seat and walked up to Jin, staring at her coldly. She raised her hand and it cracked loudly against Jin's face, nearly knocking her over, and Jin's hand snapped over to the already red and throbbing spot on her face.

"Don't you dare talk about Zuko! You have no right! No right! And he would never do that. Not to me..." Jin glanced up, slightly surprised by her words.

"To you?" she asked. "You know him. Was he a friend?"

"He was more to me than a peasant like you will ever understand! You say you love him, and that may be true, but he does not and will not love you!"

"That's a lie!" snapped Jin, and Mai struck her across the face. Jin gave a cry and Mai grabbed her by the shirt collar, pulling her up on her feet.

"I could kill you-" she stopped suddenly. Jin hung there for a moment, unsure what was happening, and then glanced up at Mai, whose eyes were wide as she stared down at her.

That smell... Mai thought suddenly, eyeing Jin's shirt. Zuko's smell...

_"Someday I'll return for you, I promise..."_

Mai looked down at Jin and let go of her. "Lock her up," she said to the Dai Li. "Don't let her eat or drink anything until I say so. I want her to suffer." Jin was too dumbfounded to fight as the Dai Li dragged her away, and she didn't take her eyes off of Mai until she was out of sight.

"You should be afraid," said the soldier as he lead her away. "You're the first to get any emotion out of her. If she's showing anger to you, she must truly hate you"  
----

"Ty Lee, you have a visitor," called the ringleader. Ty Lee poked her head up from her mirror as she removed her jewelry and glanced around, her eyes meeting Zuko's first. "Your highness!" she cried and dropped to her knees in a bow.

"You don't have to bow, Ty Lee," he said to her.

"Sorry," she said, jumping up to her feet. "I heard you are now the Firelord and... well, force of habit I guess." She glanced behind him and saw the avatar and his friends and she gave them a very unsure smile. "Oh, you guys..." she said, unsure of what to do with herself. "I only did what Azula told me. Friends stick together you know? No hard feelings?"

"No one is here for revenger, Ty Lee," assured Zuko. "We need to ask you something."

"Okay," she said, looking a little relieved. Zuko turned to the others.

"Actually, it would probably be better if you let me do this alone. It won't take long." They stared at him unsure but Aang finally turned, the others following him, and they left.

"I would have been all right with them, Zuko," assured Ty Lee.

"I know," he said with a sad smile. "But there's some things that I'd like not to get spread to more people than necessary."

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "Would you like some tea then?" Zuko shook his head.

"No thankyou," he said politely.

"Well I hope you don't mind then if I do," she said pouring herself a cup. "These shows take up so much energy." Zuko nodded in understanding and she sat herself across from him. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I need to ask you about Mai," he said. Ty Lee's perky expression turned to innocent curiosity. "I want to know where she's gone since the two of you went your seperate ways." Ty Lee smirked.

"I see," she said. "Finally deciding to pursue her?" Zuko shook his head.

"It's not like that. I just want to know if you know where she ran off to. Did she tell you anything?"

"She did, actually," answered Ty Lee with a nod and Zuko's hopes began to rise. "When we learned about your sister, sorry to hear about that by the way, she didn't want to stay with me and I felt my calling was here again, with the circus to perform and do what makes me happy. On the night we parted I asked her what she was planning on doing. It's so ironic you're looking for her, now of all times too!"

"Why is that?" asked Zuko.

"Because she left to find you!" said Ty Lee. "At first I thought she was crazy, but now I guess I was crazy. I should have seen you still like her, and I think this is so sweet! Mai will actually smile... for once." But Zuko lowered his head and Ty Lee's excitement faded. "Right?" she asked.

"That's not why I'm looking for her," said Zuko. "She teamed up with the Dai Li and they've been going through Ba Sing Se, kidnapping the young women at night and dragging them away. I want to know where she is so i can find them and save those women." Ty Lee made a face.

"Wow, you have changed," she muttered. "It wasn't always like you to care about... well anyone. Especially from the Earth Kingdom. But then again you are traveling now with the avatar so I guess stranger things have happened."

"People can change and feel a different calling. You of all people, I hope, would understand that." Ty Lee smiled and nodded.

"I do," she answered. "When Mai left she did mention the Dai Li and Ba Sing Se, but nothing much more specific. She did make it clear that she was looking for you so wherever she is, she still likes you a lot." Zuko frowned and nodded.

"I was afraid of that," he muttered and Ty Lee stared at him confused. "Are you sure you know nothing else?" Ty Lee nodded. He began to rise to take his leave but she stopped him.

"Zuko, why are you really searching for her. You may have changed but it still doesn't sound like you to rescue those women."

"That's the only reason. I'm trying to do the right thing... be the hero rather than the villain."

"Have it your way then," she said with a sigh.

"Thankyou," he said standing and taking his leave.  
----

"Are you sure there's nothing else she can do?" asked Katara as they all began to leave.

"She doesn't know where Mai is, and I'm not entirely surprised," he said. "It was worth a try anyway. We need to start searching through the woods. Jin has probably been captured by now so we need to find her before something bad happens."

"I don't get it," said Toph. "How could she know nothing? Not even why Mai would do this?"

"She just doesn't. Mai left and that's all she knows," he lied. "Let's just get out of here." They all shrugged and turned, stepping through the gates to leave.

"Zuko wait up!" shouted a voice. He turned and faced Ty Lee who was running to him. "Before you go searching again, there's one more thing I need to tell you and it's very important," she said, panting. Zuko tried to signal her to follow him somewhere where the others wouldn't hear, but she was already talking before he could stop her. "When you find her... please be understanding with her. I'm speaking from a female's perspective, but she's still in love with you. Whatever you're planning on doing, please don't hurt her anymore than she already is, and I think you know what I'm talking about."

"In love with him?!" shouted Aang in surprise.

"Man, you really are a lover boy!" taunted Sokka. Zuko bit his lip and Ty Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Lover boy?" she asked Sokka.

"We're tracking down Mai to save Zuko's girlfriend. What a coincidence that he has to save someone who loves him from someone else who loves him," said Sokka. Zuko closed his eyes, knowing Sokka had said the wrong thing and he knew immediatly what was coming.

"Girlfriend?!" cried Ty Lee. "How could you?! After all you and Mai went through! I thought you loved her!" Zuko sighed.

"Ty Lee I was 14," he explained. "Mai was only a crush. Nothing more."

"Well she doesn't know that," said Ty Lee with her hands on her hips. "She thinks you really loved her and you still do. This is the worst thing you could have done to her!" Zuko lowered his head and nodded.

"Then this really is my fault," he muttered. "I got Jin into this mess." There was a long awkward silence which Katara finally broke.

"We're waisting time just standing here you guys," she said softly. "We need to go find Jin and the other women before something happens to them"  
Zuko nodded and looked at Ty Lee.

"I know you think I'm a heartless jerk for this," he said sincerely. "But I don't love Mai. I'm in love with someone else, and I'll die if Mai does anything to her. You may not understand Ty Lee and that's all right. Mai was your friend. But I promise you I will try not to inflict any more pain on her than I already have." Ty Lee nodded but did not smile.

"Good luck then," she said. "And remember what I said."

"I will," he said. They returned to the inn to fetch Appa and set out to fly for the heart of the forest.

"So... you gonna tell us what exactly happened between you and Mai or are you just gonna leave us hanging?" asked Sokka. Zuko closed his eyes, sighed then looked at them.

"I didn't want to bring this up because I never saw the need to, but with things as they are..." he stopped and searched for the right words. "I guess you all deserve and explanation now, and it's something you all should hear."  
----

(A/N: Cliffhanger!!!!! R&R!)


	11. Chapter 10

(A/N: UGH!!! Stupid Border's bookstore!!! Went to buy the next few in the Rurouni Kenshi series and I come to this HUGE shelf filled with the books. So I go down, find number 24 and then nearly screamed because after that it went 27... 28. 25 and 26 GONE!!! Grrr!!!! Ordered the rest on Amazon tho so hope springs. On we go! And a heads up, there will not be much, if any, of Jin in this chapter. But to make up for it, the questions you have about Zuko and Mai should be answered so hopefully you'll forgive me.) 

"My sister, Azula, was not the only one who liked to torment me when I was a kid," Zuko began. Everyone was now facing him, giving him their full attention, all of them eagerly awaiting an explanation. "When she became friends with Ty Lee and Mai, they were always teaming up to annoy me. I always tried to avoid them. Sometimes my mother would force me to 'play'  
with them, but it always ended badly. That was when I first realized how crazy girls really are."

"For once we agree on something," spoke up Sokka, who was then nudged in the ribs by his sister.

"After my mother left, I hardly ever was around the three of them because I no longer needed to be. That was probably the one good thing that came out of that situation at the time. But there were still times I'd get stuck around them, and it wasn't till a little over a year before I was banished that I got to know Mai. She started showing up a few minutes early to hang out with Azula, but Azula was always still in training so for those few minutes my uncle would make me keep her company. At first, I hated it, but then... I guess I saw some of myself in her. Soon I looked forward to those minutes she'd show up early"  
----

"Mai, they told me you came early so I decided to skip out on the last part of my-" Azula stopped in her tracks and her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she exchanged glanced with both Zuko and Mai, who had suddenly leapt nearly two feet away from each other, faces red with embarassment. They had done nothing but talk to each other, but even talking now seemed awkward, thought Zuko couldn't understand why. He didn't fully understand his fear of Azula knowing he was talking to one of her friends alone, but he still felt uneasy about it, especially now that she was staring at him almost accusingly. "What are you doing here?" she fired at her brother.

"This is my home too!" Zuko immediatly snapped. "I'm allowed to be wherever I want!"

"Not when you're bothering my friends, not that you'd know anything about those, Zuko," she said, now taunting him.

"I really don't mind him, Azula," said Mai suddenly. Zuko felt something inside him perk up with a rush of excitement. Mai didn't mind him? Azula was right, he had no real friends, but Mai liked being with him? And was that a small smile he was catching on her face?

"I apologize, Mai," said Azula, taking Mai by the wrist and shoving her way past Zuko as if he were a door she could just swing open. "If I'd known you would be here early I would have come out before you got stuck with my brother. You shouldn't be forced to talk to him, even if you feel sorry for him.

"It's all right, Azula," sighed Mai, giving up. Zuko frowned, thinking she really meant that, but when she glanced over her shoulder to get a look at him before rounding the corner, he knew otherwise and smiled.  
----

"That's it? Just an innocent childhood crush? That's why she's gone crazy?!" cried Katara.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge her, Katara. There's more to it than that," said Zuko. "To me she was only a crush, but to her... she thought I was her true love. Especially after what happened that night and a few months later..."  
----

Zuko felt like a fool, hiding outside at night, waiting for Mai to step outside to head home. If Azula knew what he was doing she'd give him Hell, then tell his father, and then it would only be worse. But what if he scared her when he emerged from the shadows? What if she screamed and attracted attention? Then what would he do?

He almost slapped himself. He had to stop dwelling on the whatif's and start focusing on the here and now. The palace doors opened and Mai stepped out, saying a final goodbye to Azula. Zuko bit his lip and slowly stepped out. 'Here goes nothing...'

"H-hi... Mai," he said gently. She did give a start, but didn't seem afraid once she realized it was him. "Mind if I... walk you home?" he asked. She paused, then gave a nod, even smiling a little. He hurried over to her and walked with her.

"Why the sudden gesture?" she asked.

"Nothing... it's just dangerous at night... for a girl..." he said, making it up as he went. He was still awful at coming up with a lie on the spot. A part of him knew he would have to fix that someday.

"Oh," she said. "Okay." They walked a little further and Zuko soon felt awkward again, like something was supposed to be happening that wasn't. But since he couldn't figure it out he remained quiet until they were near her house. "Thankyou for walking with me," she said to him, offering a genuine smile. "It's nice not to have to be alone." He nodded.

"Uh... yeah... me too," he said, then realized there really wasn't anything to add a 'me too' to. But she didn't seem to care so he pretended it hadn't happened.

"And I meant what I said to your sister. I don't mind being with you whenever I show up early. In fact... I kind of like it."

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled.

"I kinda like being with you too," he said, then checked her reaction. "You're not a pain in the butt like my sister." She laughed a little. "And... I like you."

"Thanks," she said. They stopped at her door and she paused, looking unsure. "So... uh..." she reached to shake his hand, but he reached to hug her so they jumped back, embarassed. Then he reached to shake her hand but she reached to hug him, and they jumped back again.

"Er..." he muttered, trying to figure it out. This time she moved first and reached her hand out. He took it, shaking it gently then stopped, looking down at it. Azula had always warned him, in always the most taunting manner, that Mai had a crush on him, and up until now he'd ignored it and her. But now that he knew it was true... he didn't mind so much. Not anymore. He pulled her hand up and gave a it a quick kiss then let it go, straitening up but unable to look at her. She had given a small surprised gasp but he didn't see her smiling at him.

Slowly, Mai approached him and then gently kissed his cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered and then quickly turned and headed in her house. Zuko felt his heart pounding, his adrenaline crashing through him, and he wanted to jump up and down and cheer but contained himself. He knew he couldn't tell anyone about this when he got home... no one but his uncle at least. Iroh would more than likely be glad to hear of it.  
----

"And he was," Zuko half laughed. "The old man had practically set up the whole thing, so he was pleased to hear his scheme had worked. Mai and I never took the relationship very far. In fact, I never kissed her on the lips. We were both kids and she was as shy as I was. Eventually my crush for her faded just like any other crush would, but her's never left. I felt bad about it so I stayed with her and tried to remain her friend because I still liked her. Just not in the way I used to. Even though I never told her, I guess she always knew it had faded."

"You should have been upfront with her then," said Suki. "No girl likes to be left hanging like that."

"I know that now," said Zuko. "But she was the first girl to show interest in me, and my first crush. I was new at everything that came with that. You couldn't expect me, a guy none the less-" he directed this at Katara who laughed a little, "-to get it right the first time."

"Fair enough," said Katara.

"The night I turned 14, my father didn't allow me a party or anything the really made that day anything different from any other day. Azula of course ignored it, but Mai came by that night while everyone was asleep"  
----

"What are you doing here?" Zuko whispered as he helped her through his window.

"I couldn't leave the house today because my mother's become nauseous again. Father thinks she may be with child." She smiled a little then remembered what she was there for. "But I wanted to bring you this." She handed him a small box and he opened it, peering inside. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the box. Inside was the dagger his uncle had sent him a few years ago. His sister had stolen it from him when his guard was down and after several attempts to get it back he'd long since given up. But now it was here in his hands again and he stared at her in surprise. "How did you...?"

"Target practice against your sister. If I won, I got to have the dagger. And of course I won." Zuko smiled and set it down on the nightstand.

"You're the only one who's done anything for me today. Only you."

"What about your uncle?" she asked, seeming surprised to hear this.

"He was out today. I'm sure if he was here he would have at least said something to me..." his voice faded and a sadness took over his face.

"I'd never forget you, Zuko," said Mai gently. He looked at her and she kissed his cheek. "I just hope you won't forget me," she whispered in his ear. He then saw a sadness in her eyes and he knew then that she knew his feelings for her were gone. He wanted to bring them back just so he could make her feel better, but even he couldn't control his emotions.

He gave her a hug then let her out of the window, watching her run off into the night.  
----

"The next morning she never showed up," he said. "I thought she was just home taking care of her sick mother, but when she didn't show up again the next day, I began to worry. Then on the third day, I went to my uncle"  
----

"Uncle, Mai hasn't been here in three days. What's happened to her?" he asked. Iroh's face darkened a little but Zuko continued to stare, part of him beginning to realize whatever had happened was more than her mother.

"Mai's at home recovering, Prince Zuko," said Iroh. "She probably won't come back here for a long time." Zuko looked to the ground and frowned.

"It's because of me, isn't it. It's because I broke her heart. I gotta find her-" he turned to leave but Iroh stopped him.

"What happened to her was not your fault, Prince Zuko," said Iroh suddenly. "It was all an unforseen tragedy."

"Tragedy?" asked Zuko, now beginning to panic. "What kind of tragedy? Is she hurt? What happened to her?!" Iroh looked around and sighed.

"Come with me, Zuko. We have a lot to talk about"  
----

"The night Mai left my bedroom... I should have followed her home to make sure she got there safely..." said Zuko. They all began to jump to conclusions and leaned in closer to hear what he had to say because his voice became weak. "She hadn't even gotten that far from the palace..."

"What happened Zuko?" asked Katara.

Zuko closed his eyes, the ghosts of his past already haunting him again. "Three men, common criminals were out that night, and when they saw a young girl, almost a teenager, walking home alone in the dark..." his voice trailed and he didn't even need to finish. Katara gasped and Suki's eyes widened. "She was raped by all three of them..." Zuko said, he voice growing dark with hatred for this chapter of his life, a chapter he still felt could have been stopped by him. "...I wasn't there to protect her!"  
----

(A/N: This is all I can get done now, but I will update again tomorrow, I promise.)


	12. Chapter 11

Mai sat with her back leaned against the wall, staring down at that ratty bracelet. It was now the only thing she had of Zuko, but soon he would be hers. But along with the bracelet came the painful memories which she tried to always shove away. It was ugly but it was done and no one could change it, not even her beloved, though she knew he'd blamed himself for not saving her. "He still loves me," she said to herself. "He'll protect me.  
Always"  
---- 

"After I learned about what had happened, I blamed myself. I still blame myself sometimes for not protecting her... and now that Jin's in danger too..." His voice trailed and Katara's hand on his knee called him back to the present. "After waiting for three weeks, I finally decided to see her"  
----

"I'm sorry, but Mai does not wish to have any visitors," explained Mai's mother apologetically.

"I have to see her," said Zuko desperately. "It's important."

"No," said her father, now stepping in. "She's been through enough and needs her rest, Prince Zuko. We'll gladly tell her you stopped by. Good day." And the door was closed on him. Zuko growled angrily. He was the prince of the Fire Nation. Surely they hadn't the right to deny him entrance wherever he wished. Arguing with them would be a waste of time though as they were more protective of her than ever. He had to find another way.

Peaking around the house he spotted Mai's bedroom window, cursing the fact that it was on the second floor rather than somewhere he could reach. But he had to try anyway. He jumped over the fence and ran, stopping just beneath it and then picked up a hanful of small stones, tossing one up towards her window. Nothing happened. He tossed another, but still there was no response. Then, just before he could throw his third, her head poked out and he dropped it on the ground.

She looked down at him and even from up there he could see the pain radiating from her eyes. "Mai..." he called softly.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice almost devoid of emotion. She looked like a shell from up there.

"Can I please talk to you?" he asked. She sighed, looking around then called down, "I'll be right down. Don't move." Even in those words there was a lack of emotion.

A few minutes later she was walking up to him, and now that he could get a better veiw of her, he could tell the damage was much worse than he'd seen from his glimpse of her from the window. His heart broke and guilt overwhelmed him. But now he had no idea what to do, how he could possibly console her after what had happened. The words weren't coming to him and he felt almost useless. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked her gently. She looked hesitant and he realized her trust in anyone was very limited. He'd have to prove to her that he was safe. "Just over there by the tree?" he asked. When she had time to analyze it and decide it wasn't too far from her house, she nodded in agreement and walked with him, keeping a safe distance.

When they reached the tree they sat down together, across from each other, and he stared at her face for a long time, almost feeling as though her pain was flowing into him. He wished so badly now that he could find the words to say. But the more he tried to find them, the further they seemed. Perhaps he wasn't supposed to talk, he soon realized. Perhaps what she needed more was someone to listen to her. "Mai," he said softly. "You want to talk about it?" She looked up at him unsure. "You want to talk to me about anything at all? Anything that's bugging you? I'm here to listen to you, not hurt you."

In her eyes, he saw the barriers fall and he knew she was now trusting him. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again tears were falling like rain. He reached his arms out to her and she fell into them, burrying her face into his chest and clasping on to his shoulders with tight fists. Zuko held her close, stroking her head comfortingly, and they stayed like that for nearly an hour. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he said softly when her sobs began to soften. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But I swear I'll protect you from now on. I won't let anyone hurt you again. I'll always protect you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Promise..." she whispered.

"I do promise," he replied.  
----

"It took nearly a month but she was soon back to visiting my sister again, and every evening I walked her home to make sure she got there safely. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing." He sighed and looked out at the moon. "Even though I gave her my promise, I never regained the feelings I'd had for her. Unfortunately her's only grew deeper, and she let me know quite often that she wanted me to love her. I wanted to... but I didn't.  
The night of the Agni Kai was the last time I saw her"  
----

Mai went running into the infirmiry, pushing past doctors until she reached the entryway to Zuko's room. "There will be a permanent scar. He will carry it the rest of his life, I'm afraid," she could hear one of the doctor's explain.

"I care not about what happens to him. Tomorrow board him on a warship and send him away. As of tonight, he is exiled from the Fire Nation." Mai knew the terrible voice of the Firelord too well. It still gave her chills, and she was not surprised at all to hear him acting so heartless towards his own son.

"I will go with him then. He will need someone to help complete his training," said another voice. It was Iroh's, Zuko's uncle.

"Do what you must. I'm leaving. When I return tomorrow, he had better not be here." Mai heard him coming and hid behind a corner, not wanting to take her chances with him after seeing what damage he'd done to his own son.

"You sleep now, Zuko. Everything will get better in the morning," said Iroh's voice gently, and soon she heard him leave as well, shortly followed by any doctors in that room. Mai took in a deep breath and stepped out, hurrying into Zuko's room before she was discovered. When she stepped inside his face was bandaged up and he was staring at the ceiling, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Zuko..." she gasped, hating the sight before her, and she ran to him, dropping to her knees at his bedside. He looked at her and his expression softened.

"Mai!" he half exclaimed. She reached over taking his hand and tried not to stare at the bandage.

"Does it hurt much?" she asked. He nodded. "How could he do this? Zuko... how could he?" Zuko couldn't answer her and she finally had to look away,  
unable to bear the sight.

"I've been exiled," he said coldly. "They're sending me away in the morning."

"Don't talk about it..." said Mai suddenly. "Please... I don't want to think about that now. It's just us now, and we're alone. Let's make the most of it before dawn." He closed his eyes and she held his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry I can no longer protect you..." he said softly. "I'm sorry I won't be there anymore..."

"I'll come find you," said Mai suddenly. "I'll find a way. We won't be apart long, I promise."

"No," said Zuko. "Where I'm going... you can't follow, and it's better that way. You'll be able to find someone else to fall in love with... someone who will be able to love you more than I ever could. You'll find the one you're meant to be with."

"Don't talk like that, Zuko. Don't do it! I want to be with you!" Tears flooded her eyes and she burried her face into the mattress, weeping softly.

"Please don't cry..." he said softly, sitting up. "I have something I wanted to give you..." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small hand woven bracelet. "I made this for you yesterday, and I give it to you with the promise that we will always be friends." She looked up at him with tears and he took her wrist gently to tie it on. "And perhaps someday I'll return for you."

She stared at the bracelet for a moment then looked up at him. "Promise..." she whispered, choking on tears. Zuko sighed, knowing he shouldn't. But the more he thought about it... he was more than likely never going to return, and at least saying the words would bring her some comfort. And he hated seeing her so sad.

"Someday I'll return for you, I promise..."  
----

Zuko closed his eyes and lowered his head. "You all said before what had happened to Jin was not my fault... but it truly is. I created the pain inside Mai that's driving her to such terrible lengths. I made her promises I wasn't going to keep, and now the one I love more than life has to pay for it."

"Zuko... you were 14 and things were crazy," said Katara softly.

"It doesn't matter. I made the mistake and now I need to face the consequences. I'm unsure on what will happen to Mai, but she will not hurt Jin. That's a promise."

"You know... now that we know about this... I kinda makes sense why Mai is the way she is..." said Aang suddenly. "Why she always seems to empty of emotion."

"She went through so much pain that the only way to survive was to become numb to every emotion," said Suki. "That's why her face always seems to blank. To allow any emotion at all means running the risk of letting hurt in again."

"She was like that after the rape," said Zuko. "It was like she'd become a shell of her former self. She only let herself show any feeling when she was around me because she knew I was always going to be there to protect her. And now I have to fight her which will only bring her more pain." He paused for a moment then shook his head. "When we find her, give me a chance to talk with her alone, try and reason with her. I don't want to give her more pain than I already have. I don't want to fight her unless I absolutely have to."

"We'll give you whatever time you need," said Katara.

"And we'll be right behind you, big guy," said Sokka. Toph turned her face at him and gave him a funny look.

"Big guy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sokka paused and looked around embarassed.

"What?" he asked. "It just... seemed like the right moment?" They all continued to stare at him. "I'm just gonna... keep an eye on Appa for a while." He turned and Katara rolled her eyes smiling a little.  
----

(A/N: Believe it or not, Zuko's scene with Mai where he lets her cry on him was actually inspired by Marilyn Manson. Normally I'm against everything that man stands for, being a Christian and all, but one time I saw an interview with him, talking about the Columbine incident and the man asked him what he would have said to the survivors if he had gotten the chance to talk to them. His response was "I wouldn't have said anything. I would have listened to them, which is exactly what no one did." First time I've ever agreed with him on anything. It's very common in the midst of a tragedy for people to not stop and shut up and just listen to the victim, and 9 times out of 10, the victim would rather have someone listen to them rather than having to listen to someone run their mouth on and on. R&R!)


	13. Chapter 12

(A/N: Anyone out there who thinks a photographer's job is not dangerous. you couldn't be more wrong. Yesterday at the horse event, a few horses got loose throughout the day and ran wild. One of them came barreling through where I was and everyone shouted at me not to move or I'd freak it out even more. It zipped right by at least two feet in front of me, but man, you don't realize how big they really are compared to you until they're that close up! And I'm short too so that doesn't help at all. I got photos of it though and all the sudden you hit a series where the horse turns and comes running right towards the camera. It was scary!) 

Jin glanced through the stone bars of her cell at a young woman sitting in the shadows at the other end. Each of the cells were very small. Only one person could fit in them, but depending on how short the prisoner was, there was hardly enough room for any of them to lay on the ground and be able to keep their legs unbent. At first, Jin was too preoccupied with looking around to even care about the size, but now it was becoming almost like a claustorphobic sensation, and soon she could feel her sanity hanging by a thread. Being underground she had no idea how much time had passed, whether it was day or night, or if even a week had passed. The bars in front of her made her feel like they were mocking her, and she wanted to break through them.

She glanced up at the young woman across from her and she crawled over till her face was nearly pressed against the bars. She looked around, not seeing any guards nearby, and finally called out to the girl, but softly incase there was a guard around the corner. "Hey!" she called in a hushed tone. There was no answer or any indication of the girl even hearing her. "Hey"  
Jin called a little louder.

"They won't talk to you," said a voice in the cell next to her, and Jin glanced over, just barely able to see Kiri who was laying on her back, arms tucked behind her head and her legs bent so her knees were pointed towards the ceiling. She looked almost as if she was lounging and Jin could hardly believe her. "It's like they're mindless zombies. Either that or they're deaf"  
Jin rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Hey!" she called again.

"When will you learn to give up?" asked Kiri, pushing herself up so she was sitting on her knees.

"Forgive me, but I haven't given up on hope entirely just yet," Jin hissed at her. "Hey!" she called to the girl, now almost shouting. Kiri reached over and smacked the bars of Jin's cell in an attempt to smack Jin's face. Jin jumped back with a start and Kiri hushed her.

"Cut it out!" she hissed. "You got lucky last time. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you." Jin glanced at her bruised arm and sighed.

"I just want to know why they're doing this... and what exactly they plan on doing with us," she said darkly.

"They're going to sell us..." said a voice and both Jin and Kiri looked up to see the girl in the cell across from them had finally looked up at them, showing she had in fact been listening.

"What?" asked Kiri. "Sell us to what?"

"Whoever pays the most," said a voice and Jin glanced up to see Long Feng approaching, his face maintaining it's usual cool expression. "Slave traders, merchants in need of servants..." he glanced over at Kiri and gave her a smile that made Jin cringe. "...brothels..."

"Why?!" cried Jin. "How are you benefiting from this? You're already free, so why didn't you just leave and go stir up trouble some place else? And why are you taking orders from that girl?"

"Because, my dear girl, Ba Sing Se betrayed us... the people of Ba Sing Se betrayed us and so... it's time for the people to pay for their treachery." Kiri made a face.

"It's all a power issue? You're pathetic!" she cried.

"Not entirely," said Long Feng, who then turned and kicked the bars of Kiri's cell, missing her face by inches. "You see, I don't do business with just anyone. I've worked in the past with some very powerful connections within the Fire Nation, and even though their newly crowned Firelord has turned his back on us, the firebenders I've worked with have not given up their loyalty to the Dai Li. Mai, as you know, was the daughter of the family who had control of Omashu, and she has connections that are well worth our while.

"You see, both the Firenation and the Dai Li want the same thing, the run over Ba Sing Se. So it's very simple. I supply them with the objects they desire and in exchange we team up again and take back the city that's rightfully ours and start our own independant nation of firebenders and earthbenders, teamed up together. An army like that would so so powerful,  
there'd be no stopping us."

"The Firelord will not let the city fall so easily," said Jin. "He will fight and you will not win." Long Feng merely laughed at her.

"Foolish girl," he scolded. "He will give us anything we desire in exchange for you, his fiance." Jin's eyes widened. How did they know? Not even the avatar and his friends knew! "You should be more careful what you write in your letters," Long Feng added. "You never know who else may be reading in." Jin lowered her head and Long Feng smiled, satisfied that he had at last broken her spirit, at least for now. "The Firelord will take you back in exchange for Ba Sing Se. That is how it will be."

"If only life were like that," said Kiri in a mocking tone, leaning back on her palms. Long Feng gave her a dangerous look.

"And why would you say that?" he hissed.

"Well," she said with a shrug, staring up at him lazily. "As amazing as your plan sounds... to you that is... you're forgetting one little detail."

"And that would be...?"

"The avatar is against you, and four combined elements are more powerful than two," Kiri said, then smiled at him. Long Feng sneered at her.

"With a face like yours... I'd watch what I say. My men have been in prison for months, and they've been without a lot for too long. There's no telling if I would be able to help you should something... happen." He bent down and reached into Jin's cell without warning, and grabbed on to her arm. She attempted to fight him but he pulled her sleeve up and before she could stop him, he pulled off the bracelet Zuko had given her. "Everyone can be sold once you've named the perfect price." With that he left and Kiri leaned forward, spitting at his feet but missing.

"I won't be sold to anyone!" shouted "Give me back my bracelet you monster! Give it back!"

There was no answer, but she did not stop shouting angrily at him. Kiri looked over at her in concern, but Jin ignored her. "Theives! Give it back to me!"

"Jin, calm down!" she said softly. Jin broke down into sobs and fell back, her head bouncing off the stone wall behind her and again she cursed the ridiculously small size of the cell. She held her head in her hands and cried, feeling like a bit of her lover she was now stolen from her. Even his aroma on the shirt she wore gave her little comfort. She gritted her teeth, picturing Long Feng selling the bracelet for some stupid fortune and she dug her fingers into her scalp angrily. All her hope was fading, and she now felt dangerously close to taking Kiri's advice. Just give up and give in.  
----

They landed towards the center of the forest and Zuko pulled out some torches they had brought with them in their travels. He handed two for Aang to light while he lit the other. Aang focused on the torch for a second, and attempted to light it, accidently sending a blast of fire right at Zuko, who quickly repelled it. "Sorry!" cried Aang. "I haven't done much firebending." Zuko walked over to him and held his hand out over one of the unlit torches.

"The key is your breathing," he explained. "Use it to help you control it." He lit one of the torches with ease and let Aang light the second on his own. Aang focused and did just as Zuko had instructed him, and this time, rather than a sudden burst, he ignited the torch with much more control and Zuko nodded in approval.

"We should split up," said Katara. "We'll cover more ground and probably find Jin faster. There's only 3 torches so we'll have to go in groups of two."

"I'm with Suki!" called Sokka quickly, grabbing on to Suki's arm. Suki gave a shout of surprise, but didn't argue.

"I'll go with Katara," said Aang, and Toph and Zuko turned towards each other. Katara looked at them unsure.

"You guys okay with that?" she asked. They both shrugged.

"I guess so," said Toph.

"Let's just go," said Zuko. He was too busy thinking of Jin and wondering what Mai was doing to her to care about much else at the moment.

"These torches last for about two hours each," said Sokka. "So we have an hour to go out and look and an hour to get back here. Or else we're lost in the dark."

"One lost person is enough," said Zuko. "No matter what, we meet back here after an hour. Whether or not you've found anything..." he added, lowering his head. They nodded and without another word they went off in their little groups.  
----

"Not entirely surprised your brother just lunged for Suki like that," said Aang after a few minutes of silence, and Katara snickered.

"Did you see the look on poor Suki's face? He scared her half to death," she joked. "Thanks for not embarassing me when you said you wanted to travel with me."

"I'm not like Sokka," said Aang. "I get uneasy when it comes to making a fool of myself, especially in front of a girl."

"I'm not sure that Sokka enjoys doing it, but it does seem to come naturally to him"  
----

"You're not dragging me with you to make sure I stay safe again, are you"  
asked Suki, raising her eyebrow at Sokka. Sokka made a face then shook his head.

"No. I know you can take care of yourself, Suki- WATCH OUT FOR THAT SNAKE!!!" he suddenly burst out, pointing at the ground in front of her. Suki nearly jumped out of her skin from his sudden outburst and leapt back,  
looking at the ground.

"Where?!" she shouted. Sokka smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Gotcha..." he chuckled. Suki sneered at his little joke and smacked his shoulder. "Ow!" he cried, grabbing at it and she rolled her eyes.

"Only you would be insensitive in a time like this," she muttered. "Watch out for that snake..." She snorted and continued walking.

"I'm sorry," said Sokka. "Just thought I'd mess with you. It's been too serious for too long. Serious situations make me do stupid things."

"So what's your excuse the rest of the time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, but smiling to let him know it was all in fun.

"Okay, now that hurts, Suki," he said sarcastically and walked up, taking her hand. "But if it makes me sound better... I do really hope Jin's okay." His eyes darkened a little and he looked down. "I know what it's like to lose someone you really care about so suddenly." Suki frowned and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Well..." she said softly. "The sooner we find her the better the chance we'll have that Zuko won't have to go through that." Sokka looked up at her and whatever had come over him passed when he looked into her eyes. He smiled and nodded. They turned and continued to search.  
----

"Guess the happy couples just needed to be alone..." muttered Toph. "When will it be my turn to find someone? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna mind what he looks like!" Zuko smiled a little, greatful someone was able to break his angsty demenor tonight. "I used to think it was overrated, but now I feel left out!"

"You'll find someone," said Zuko. "Until then don't push yourself."

"Katara suggested I dress more lady-like once. That's not gonna fly with me. Whoever falls for me will have to take me as I am because I'm not changing for anyone."

"Good," said Zuko, shrugging.

"You know, ever since your little story on Appa, you haven't been talking much," she pointed out. He thought of pointing out that she really hadn't stopped talking but thought against it. "Do you really think you'll be able to reason with Mae?" she asked after a minute.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I have to at least try. I don't want to hurt her, but saving Jin is my top priority now. If I have to, and only if I have to, I will fight Mai. I just hope it doesn't come to that. She's let herself become so tainted over the years... there's no guarantee of anything right now."

"Well, hopefully we can get through this without anyone dying. There's been too much death going on with us lately. I don't want to have to deal with it again."

"You and me both," said Zuko with a nod.  
-  
(A/N: Those who were there for the earlier version of this fic are probably shouting "WE ALREADY READ THIS!" Please refrain from throwing things at Smeagol's girl. Poor poor Smeagol's girl...)


	14. Chapter 13

The hour went by too quickly, and Zuko could not help but feel it had been nothing more than a waste of time. There was no trail, no signs of anyone passing through there. Eventually he and Toph made it back to the meeting spot, and soon Aang and Katara were there as well. Sokka and Suki had yet to show up. "We looked everywhere," said Katara sadly. "There was no sign of her."

"I couldn't pick up any vibrations of the Dai Li either," said Toph. Wherever they are, they definitely didn't go that way," she added, pointing to the path behind her and Zuko.

"Maybe Sokka and Suki had better luck," said Aang.

"No," said Sokka as he and Suki stepped in. "Sokka and Suki didn't have any luck." Zuko frowned and shook his head.

"They can't have just disappeared," he muttered. "Where did they go?" They all frowned in defeat and as Katara raised her head, she spotted something on her brother.

"What's on your neck?" she asked, grabbing on to her brother's shoulder and yanking him towards her.

"What?" he asked, a little surprised.

"It's a hickie!" she cried. Zuko raised his eyebrow and Aang put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Toph merely snorted, wishin she could see the expression on Sokka's face now.

"What?!" cried Sokka. "No!" Suki raised an eyebrow and glanced at the spot as well.

"You are unbelievable!" snapped Katara, shoving him away, but he turned bright red from embarassment and shook his head.

"It's not a hickie! I don't know what you're talking about!" Suki stepped up to him to get a better look at it. Smirking a little, she licked her thumb and rubbed the spot and it smeared into a streak of brown.

"Relax, it's just dirt, Katara," she said, glancing back at her. "Guess this means your brother's been cheating on me with a mole." Aang and Toph started laughing and Katara just shrugged.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

"Yeah," said Sokka, rubbing away the dirt and the remains of Suki's saliva from his neck. "Thanks for that, Suki," he said sarcastically. He glanced over at Zuko, who didn't seem to have been amused in the slightest by this and he shrugged. "Maybe we should make camp here. We've got a better chance of finding them when it's at least a little more light out."

"But we're in the heart of the forest," said Aang. "Daylight won't have much of an effect."

"It doesn't really matter either way with me," said Toph, waving a hand in front of her eyes to indicate what she meant. "But I wouldn't mind making camp for the night."

"And a little bit more light is better than nothing," said Sokka. "Besides, we won't be of any help to her if we're exhausted when we find her, you guys."

"You okay with that, Zuko?" asked Katara, deciding to be the first to actually see how he felt. Zuko hesitated, then nodded.

"We'll need to take turns looking out," he said. "I don't trust these woods." Aang nodded.

"There is something a little creepy about them," he muttered, looking around unsure. "Someone should really keep watch... not it!"

"Not it!" shouted Zuko, Toph, and Katara at the same time.

"Me neither!" said Suki quickly and Sokka groaned.

"I see how it is," he sighed. "Fine! I'll keep watch. I'll be the hero here."

"Good luck big guy," snickered Toph. Katara headed over to Appa to grab her pack and patted Sokka's shoulder as she passed him.

"You do us all proud," she teased and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." he muttered.

----

"Poor Sokka," muttered Suki as she laid herself down with a blanket, but she was smiling which showed she really didn't feel sorry for him at all.

"He brings this stuff on himself," laughed Katara. "He has the reflexes of a dead dog."

"I can hear you guys!" shouted Sokka from where he sat and they all started laughing... everyone except for Zuko. Katara noticed and frowned.

"I'm sure Jin's okay," she said softly. "She's a tough girl."

"Yeah," said Suki. "She'll be all right and I'm sure we'll make better progress in the morning."

"She was unarmed," said Zuko, not looking up at them. "Without her weapons she's practically helpless."

"I doubt that," said Katara. Zuko shook his head.

"You're a girl, you're supposed to say that... even when it's not true."

"And you're supposed to be gloomy cuz you're a guy?" she fired back.

"You don't understand," he said, looking up at her. "You don't know what it's like when you can't even protect the ones you love. You don't know what it's like to have someone you love die. I never want to go through that again." Katara stood up and he knew immediatly he had said the wrong thing.

"Oh I don't?!" she cried. "My mother was killed by the Firenation!" Zuko immediatly felt guilty, not believing that he'd forgotten that, but before he could apologize she added, "At least your mother came back," she she stormed out. There was a moment of awkward silence and he sighed, throwing his head back so it hit the stone wall of Toph's shelter behind him.

"Great..." he growled.

"It was an honest mistake," reassured Suki. "Just let her cool down."

"I think we all need to get some sleep and cool down," said Aang. "I think we're all about to get on each other's nerves, and that's the last thing we need right now."

"Wake me when it's my turn to watch," said Suki, and she rolled over, not saying another word. Aang did the same, but Zuko just sat where he was, unable to sleep. Soon Katara returned, her face looking softer now than before, but she went strait to sleep, not seeming to notice him. He'd have to apologize later.

After an hour he sighed, standing up, and went out to Sokka. "You may as well get some sleep, cuz I can't," he said, pointing to the shelter behind him.

"You sure?" asked Sokka. Zuko nodded. "Uh... okay?" He stood up and headed towards the shelter, then paused, looking back at Zuko. "We'll find her, Zuko..." he said, wishing he was good at offering comfort. "If not today or tomorrow... eventually... I hope..." He slapped himself and turned. "That didn't help..." he groaned. "I'll just... goodnight." He turned and left and Zuko glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, then shook his head with a sigh.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath. He glanced up at the stars and thought of Jin. She'd all he'd been thinking about even before he'd learned she was kidnapped. All he wanted was to see her safe and to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. He missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes... her everything.

A star burned brightly in the sky, brighter than the others, and somehow he knew his uncle was in it, watching him. "Please," he said to him. "Watch over her until I find her."

A sudden sensation flowed through him and he glanced at the ground beneath him. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel Jin in the earth beneath him. It made no sense to him, but when he placed his hand down into the grass, he could feel her, almost as if she were right there. He laid himself down on his belly and rested his face against that spot and closed his eyes, allowing the sensation to take over. She was there, inside of him, and he could almost smell her. A tear fell down his face and he opened his eyes pushing himself up slowly and looking down at where he'd pressed his face. "Sweet dreams, Jin," he whipsered and then, not caring how ridiculous he looked, he kissed that spot on the ground.

Deep beneath the earth he'd kissed, Jin poked her head up from sleep, swearing she could have felt lips brushing her cheek, and she stood up slowly, looking at the low ceiling above her. "Zuko?" she whispered, and reached her hand up, touching the ceiling.

A sharp sensation shot through Zuko's hand, right where it was pressed against the ground, and he smiled, running his fingers down deeper so the grass entangled around them.

Jin couldn't help but smile, feeling the first bit of warmth since she'd entered that awful place, and she stood there, not moving her hand from that spot... at least, not until exhaustion got the better of her. When she finally gave in, she sank slowly to the floor until her fingertips were the last things to leave that spot, and as quickly as the sensation came, it was gone. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, having no dreams that night.

Zuko felt the warmth fade and he slowly frowned. He could still feel a bit of Jin's presence lingering there, and he focused on it, allowing it to give him strength to face the dawn, which was not but an hour away now.

Behind a tree, a man hidden in the shadows narrowed his eyes and then spread the ground apart beneath him, allowing himself to sink down to the hidden prison below.

----

"My lady!" called a voice and Mai glanced up from her book.

"What is it? I don't have time for meaningless drabble," she muttered lazily. The guard stepped into the room and gave a quick respectful nod.

"A small group of travelors have been spotted right above us, all of them young, traveling on what appears to be a giant bison."

"The avatar..." muttered Mai. "He must be looking for the young women who've gone missing the past few nights. Have they shown any sign of finding the lair?"

"No, ma'am."

"Let them pass then. Attacking them now will only draw attention to our hideout. I don't need them ruining everything."

"There was another spotted with them. The Firelord himself has accompanied them." This got Mai's attention and she looked up at him with an intense gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Firelord Zuko is among them," he repeated. Mai's breathing became heavy and she leaned her back against the wall, gazing down at the ground. He had come. Her plan had worked. "Shall I still tell the rest of the Dai Li to let them pass?" asked the guard, catching on to her sudden interest in the situation.

"Yes," she with a nod. "No! Wait... arrange a group of about five earthbenders to accompany me and the prisoner, Jin, at dawn to the surface. I want to speak with him."

"Yes, ma'am," said the guard, and with another quick nod he stepped out. Mai closed her eyes and fingered the bracelet.

"Zuko..." she whispered. "Soon we'll be together, just as you promised. Soon we'll be free to love each other, and no peasant will stand in our way. Soon..." A tear fell down her face. "I've been alone in the dark for too long... only you will save me now. Only you, Zuko."

----

Jin woke to the sounds of guards walking up to the cells and opening them. Everyday they'd go to the cells, one man per cell, then escort the prisoners into the dining room to eat. There they would have their feet encased in stone to assure no one would try to escape, but truthfully there was little fear of that since it was a group of young starving women against the firmly built up Dai Li. Jin had not laid eyes on the dining room since she'd arrived, and now she could feel her stomach attaching itself to her spine she was so hungry. However, when a guard stepped up to her cell and opened it, her eyes lightened in hope. When Mai stepped in front of her, the light vanished.

"We're going for a walk," said Mai. "Above the ground. I have some business to attend to with an old friend." Next to her, Kiri's cell was opened and she was pulled out by Long Feng. Rather than being lead down with the other women, Long Feng kept her there and Mai turned to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jin, knowing at once whatever was coming would not be good.

"You may proceed," said Mai and Long Feng smiled, turning to the five men assigned to escort them above.

"Men," he said, and he threw Kiri at them. All at once they went at her, beating her violently. They threw her around like a ragdoll, kicked her in the ribs, punched her face, stomped at her when she fell to the ground. All of them were laughing, and Jin went to run for her, but Long Feng encased her feet in stone, stopping her at once. "Watch," he hissed.

"Kiri!" screamed Jin as she watched them beat her to a bloody pulp. Finally, when Jin was certain they would kill her, they stopped. Kiri lay on the ground like a lifeless rat, and they picked her up, tossing her back into her cell, and when she rolled over, her face was so beaten and bloody. "Kiri!" Jin screamed again. Her feet were released and Long Feng clamped his hand down on her shoulder.

"That is what will happen to you, should you try anything up there," came Mai's hateful voice. "Come quietly, and we'll have no problems." Jin gritted her teeth, wanting then and there to lash out on them all, not caring if she died or not, but she was too starved and weak. Hanging her head helplessly, she allowed them to bind her wrists, and she was lead above the ground. For a moment, just as they stepped into the sunlight, she wondered if that was a tear she saw in Mai's eye.

----

(A/N: Happy birthday! 2 updates! Booyah!)


	15. Chapter 14

(A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks! This one has been working on a new fanfic that will be released shortly after this fic, after much revision on the storyline that is. I finally sat down with this one and mapped out how I want this storyline to proceed so it's now all figured out and I can't wait. Well, on we go.) 

When they penetrated the surface, Jin had to blink several times, the sudden rush of sunlight nearly blinding her. The warmth it brought gave her a hint of comfort and she nearly smiled, almost forgetting her circumstances.

"They're over there," said Long Feng, pointing off into the distance. Mai nodded and turned to him.

"Restrain the animal," she said, kicking dirt at Jin. Long Feng signalled his men over and they surrounded Jin. Then, raising their hands they carefully lifted the earth beneath her and a stone layer rose up, encasing her up to her waist before Mai gave them the signal that that was enough. Jin glanced down, knowing any attempt of escape would be useless since she was nowhere near strong enough to break through stone, and she stood still, wondering what was to come next. "Step out of sight," Mai ordered the Dai Li. "Not far. Behind a tree or somewhere close. Just make sure they can't see you." Long Feng signalled them to obey and they did, all of them able to hide themselves not but a few yards away. Mai then turned to hide herself as well, but took a moment to look to Jin. "Call for him," she instructed.

Jin's blood froze as she pieced together what they were doing. The Firelord was their greatest threat of failure, and they knew she was his weakness. If she called he would come running and they would attack, as soon as he was off guard. That must have been what their plan was. "Call for him!" Mai snapped.

"No!" Jin snapped back. "I won't let you hurt him!" Mai sneered and pulled one of her darts out pressing it against Jin's throat.

"I can kill you now," she warned. "Call for him or I'll stick this through your throat."

"Then you'll have to kill me," said Jin.

"And how will he react when he sees his dear beloved fiance died because she threw her life away so carelessly?" Mai inquired, twisting the dart a litte that it made a small cut on Jin's skin. Jin hissed slightly as a small amount of pain hit her and she could feel a drop of blood fall.

_"I came for you and you weren't there..."_

Her nightmare replayed itself in her mind and she closed her eyes, lowering her head. "Call him!" hissed Mai. Jin found the strength to raise her head and she prayed silently that Zuko would be armed or ready to fight.

"Zuko!" she shouted. "Zuko!" Mai smiled and quickly darted out of sight.  
----

Zuko poked his head up and looked around. Katara, who had just woken up looked at Zuko and raised her eyebrow curiously. "What is it?" she asked.

"A voice..." said Zuko, standing up. He signalled her to be quiet and he listened intently. After a minute of hearing nothing he shrugged.

"Must have been a bird or something," said Katara.

"Yeah," he said with a frown and began to sit back again. As crazy as he knew it sounded, he thought for a moment he had hear Jin's voice. Perhaps it was only because he was so sick at heart over her? But when the voice rang out again he jumped to his feet, knowing he had heard it. "There!" he declared, pointing in the direction of where he heard it. "There, did you hear it?"

"I heard something..." muttered Katara, staring in that direction.

"I'll go check it out," he said, turning in that direction.

"You want me to go too?" she asked him.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary. I'll send up a signal if I run into trouble though," he answered, and he took off, running towards the sound.  
----

"Zuko!" shouted Jin again, and she sighed, looking towards Mai. "I doubt he can hear me," she said with a shrug.

"Keep calling for him!" snapped Mai. "Call until you're hoarse for all I care!" Jin rolled her eyes and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"ZUKO!" she shouted as loudly as she could. There was the rustle of startled birds switching from tree to tree, and a rush of dizzyness overwhelmed her from shouting too hard. Behind her she heard Long Feng say, "Footsteps approaching... everyone stand guard!" and her heart began to pound. She knew he was running straight into a trap, but she clung on to the thought that she was about to see him again and if they died now, they would at least die together.

A young man rounded the corner and Jin felt the tears come to her eyes as she longed for her legs to break free of the stone encasement so she could run to him and throw her arms around him and never let go. "Zuko!" she shouted and he looked straight at her.

"Jin!" he shouted back and took off, running right to her. Jin smiled, holding her arms open to him and he dodged right into them, not even seeming to notice that she was trapped in stone. She held him close as tears fell down her face and he squeezed her tightly. "Oh, Jin!" he panted, trying to catch his breath and he kissed her hard, cupping her face in his hands. When he pulled away after a moment he did not take his eyes off her. "I'm so glad you're all right!" he exclaimed. "I was looking everywhere for you! I haven't slept in the last 36 hours I've been so worried for you! Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered. "I'm all right. Zuko, you must listen to me-"

"What... happened to you?" he asked, now noticing the stone around her.

"Zuko, there's no time-"

"The Dai Li..." he muttered, then glanced up at her. "Where are they?  
They're here aren't they-"

"Zuko it's a trap! They're going to kill you at any moment. They used me as bait. You must run now before it's too late!"

"I'm not leaving without you," he said. A strange sound drew his attention away from her and they glanced over to Mai who stepped into view, a sick smile on her face as she clapped her hands mockingly at them.

"How very moving," she said, the statement directed at Jin. "But rest assured that if I wanted them to kill him, they would have done so already." She turned to Zuko and smiled at him. "Zuko, it's been too long," she said softly. "But I knew we'd meet again soon."

"Mai..." he said and Jin looked at him funny.

"You know her?" she asked, a little surprised. The way the Dai Li had talked behind Mai's back, Jin had always assumed that Mai was just obsessive and crazy, not that she had actually met Zuko.

"Tell me it's not true," said Mai. "Tell me you didn't abandon me for that," she said, pointing to Jin.

"Mai... I've been wanting to talk with you, but privately... if you'll allow it," he said, trying to show he was not going to be a threat unless he needed to be. Mai nodded.

"I suppose," she answered. "Come with me." Zuko went to follow her and stopped to give Jin a quick kiss.

"You promised you wouldn't leave without me," she whispered in his ear.

"And I won't, I swear," he answered. "I'll only be a few minutes. Don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile and Jin gave him a halfhearted one in return, craning her head around so she could watch him leave with Mai. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and hugged herself, her legs starting to grow tired, despite the stone that was supporting them in place.  
----

"Where's Zuko?" asked Aang as he stepped out towards Katara.

"There was a strange noise in the woods and he said he was going to check it out," said Katara.

"Shouldn't someone have gone with him?" asked Aang.

"I offered, but he said he would send up a signal if he ran into trouble."

"But what if something happens and he can't?"

"I'm giving it another ten minutes," explained Katara. "If he's not back or if there's no signal we're going in." Aang nodded and glanced in the direction, watching and listening for any sign of Zuko being nearby.  
----

"It's been far too long," said Mai as she walked with Zuko. "But then again, you're the Firelord now, so I assume you've been very busy."

"I have," said Zuko with a nod. "There's a lot of things that needed to be fixed once my father was... dealt with. The Fire Nation made an awful mess of so much of the world. Now I'm left to try to clean it up and restore peace between us and the world."

"Do you honestly think that's possible?" asked Mai, her voice laced with skepticism.

"I have to believe it, or else there'd be no hope." Mai smirked and nodded.

"How is my family doing in New Ozai?" she asked. "I'm assuming they're well?" Zuko knew the truth would get her angry with him, but in all honesty he needed that now. It may even help her fall out of love with him.

"Omashu has been restored to what it was. Your family was driven out and after defying me and refusing to accept me as their Firelord, they were imprisoned where they belong." Mai's eyes widened, shocked by how cold his words were. "Omashu is a better place now and soon will be as powerful and peaceful an Earth kingdom as it once was."

"You're lying!" spat Mai.

"I am not," he answered. "Your family was evil, Mai, and I did what was right. I'm sorry if you disagree with it, but that's how it was."

"You're lying!" she repeated. "You would never do that to me! You love me!"

Zuko sighed and shook his head. "Mai... my heart belongs to Jin. I love her. Not you."

"No!" she shouted, anger now radiating off of her and pumping through her veins. "It's not the way it was supposed to be! You were going to come back for me and we would be together! You promised!"

"And I never should have," said Zuko, shaking his head. "And for that I apologize. I know I hurt you badly, Mai. I never wanted to hurt you. But this is the way it is. And I cannot return your feelings. I'm sorry." Mai closed her eyes and tears fell.

"Why?" she asked, weeping now. "You grew up with me! You've known me for so long! And you once had feelings for me! I'm from the Fire Nation and yet you choose her! She's nothing more than filthy Earth Kingdom trash!"

"Jin is the love of my life and the one I've chosen to make my bride," said Zuko calmly. "I love her and I'd die for her." Mai sank to her knees, a hand over her mouth and her face bent towards the ground as the tears fell bitterly. "Mai, I don't wish to cause you more pain than I already have.  
Please, just release Jin to me and I'll leave. I'll be out of your life forever and then you'll be able to move on and find someone you're truly meant to be with... someone who will love you more than I ever could. That is the one you need to pursue." He turned to return for Jin and said softly as he walked away, "I'll pray that you find healing from all you've suffered quickly."

He left her broken and weeping there, a part of him feeling bad because he knew the bulk of her pain was from his dumb promise he never should have given. Now he was paying for it almost as badly as she was, but soon he'd be with Jin, and just as he had said, they would be out of each other's lives forever.

Behind him, Mai looked up, brushing her tears away and gritted her teeth, her eyes getting blinded by a rage that burned hotter than any flame she'd ever encountered.  
----

"Jin!" Zuko called as he ran to her, and he wrapped his arms around her. Glancing to the Dai Li he pleaded with them. "I'm Firelord Zuko and I'll give you whatever riches you desire if you release her."

There was a pause, some muttering, and then the stone engulfing her broke away and she fell into his arms. Her legs were like jelly and he picked her up, ready to carry her away. She smiled, her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed her head. "Let's go," he said softly to her.

"Stop!" shouted a voice. They turned and Mai came running in. Jin's eyes widened but Zuko's remained dark and protective. "You will not leave here with her!" she hissed. "You will not leave here!"  
----

(A/N: Cliffhanger!!! HAHAHA!!! R&R!)


	16. Chapter 15

(A/N: Well this is a new one. I'm writing from work while waiting for the photos I just touched up to upload on the web. And I'm getting my hair cut real short tomorrow so it'll be interesting to see how that goes. Well, enough chit-chat. On with the fic!) 

"You will not leave here!" shouted Mai angrily. Jin bit her lip, wondering what Zuko had done to make her so angry, but Zuko merely turned, not taking a fighting stance or drawing any weapons as he faced her.

"It's useless, Mai. You'll only make things more painful than they need to be." Mai said nothing but did not stand down. "I will leave here, and I will take my fiance with me. Whether or not I will have to fight you to make that happen is entirely up to you. And I'd rather not fight." Jin looked at Mai to see what her answer would be to this, part of her hoping she'd quit now while she was ahead. But Mai took a fighter's stance, darts armed and ready for attack.

"You won't fight me! I know you won't!" she shouted. She looked like she was about to lose her sanity she was so angry, and Jin began to feel even more afraid with the fact that half of her was entrapped in stone.

"I promise I will," said Zuko. "Stand down, Mai."

"No! I will not lose you to that peasant!" Jin's eye's widened and she looked at Zuko, placing a hand on her hip.

"What is she talking about, Zuko?" she asked in a more accusatory tone.

"Very well," said Zuko, ignoring Jin -that mess would be dealt with later, he knew it-. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but since you leave me no choice..." He crossed his blades and sent up a large burst of flames directly into the sky. Everyone jumped back in surprise but when they saw the blast was not directed at anyone, only the clouds, they resumed their defensive stances. "This is your last chance, Mai," he warned. "At any moment the avatar and his friends will be here. Let us go." Mai gritted her teeth and looked to Jin. Her eyes changed from pure rage to that of a killer, and Jin felt her blood run cold for a minute. Taking her aim, she fired at Jin's throat. Jin screamed, barely able to move out of the way, but Zuko jumped in time blasting the dart away with a ball of fire. "I do not wish to cause you more pain..." he said, slowly raising his head to look at her. "But I promise I will take you down to protect the one I love!" With that he conjured up a blast, not so large as to inflict significant damage, but enough to knock Mai off her feet. Mai's aiming stance was broken as she dodged the fire, and Zuko blasted again.

Turning to Long Feng, Mai barked at him, "What are you waiting for?!"

"Men!" ordered Long Feng, and they nodded, joining in on the fight. Zuko stepped closer to Jin, his back to her as he watched them carefully, making sure none of them would lay a hand on her.

"Zuko..." Jin whispered, grabbing on to his shoulders. She couldn't find the words to say. She was terrified that he would not win, but didn't want him to know she thought he had no chance at all. He turned his face to her and smiled warmly, much to her surprise.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "You and I will be returning home together, I promise you," he said. He turned to face them again and she gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"Promise me that home won't be the afterlife," she whispered, and kissed his cheek.  
----

Katara was about to fetch the others to start looking when the flare went up. "You guys!" she called. "You guys we need to go! Zuko's in trouble!"

They came running out of the shelter and looked around.

"What happened?" asked Sokka.

"He went into the woods after a strange noise and just sent up a flare. We gotta go." Sokka and Suki grabbed their weapons and the group hurried into the woods.

"I wonder if he found Jin," said Aang as they ran.

"I hope so," muttered Katara. "I really hope so"  
----

Mai fired an army of darts at Jin and Zuko blasted them all away, Jin still attempting to cover her face and duck, despite the fact that Zuko had proven he would protect her. The earth beneath Zuko's feet suddenly became unstable and he sank down to his ankles, the ground then hardening, trapping him in place. For that one second his guard was off, Mai managed to fire a dart at Jin and it sank itself into her shoulder. Jin gave a cry of pain and Zuko fired up with rage, striking the ground around his feet with lightning so he could free himself. He thought of freeing Jin the same way, but decided against it, too afraid he would miss and hurt her... or worse. Instead he decided to wait for Toph to come and earthbend her out. Until then, he fought to keep Mai from hitting Jin again.

It was not too long before Aang and the others finally showed up, and by that point it had become so cloudy it was nearly too dark to see, let alone fight in the woods. But that didn't slow them down, and the Dai Li continued coming on as strong as before. Toph came running to Jin's aid the moment she spotted her, and the stone encasing was crumbled away. "Don't let her escape!" shouted Mai. Jin's knees gave way and Zuko caught her before she could fall.

"Are you strong enough to fight?" he asked her. She nodded, finding her feet and standing upright, and he handed her his broadswords to fight with. "Here. Careful." She nodded and turned to the Dai Li, joining up with the others, leaving Mai to Zuko.

Long Feng was near the front of the group and Jin thought of gutting him like a fish, thinking of poor Kiri laying bleeding and bruised below the ground. But before she could even come close to completing her dark musings he was throwing attacks at her that she was just barely able to dodge. The lack of food she had received was really beginning to weaken her as she struggled to keep herself steady, and after only a few swings she really began to feel light headed. Katara quickly noticed and hurried to her.

"We'll take care of Long Feng," she said while helping Jin dodge attacks. "Run down that path over there and you'll see the shelter Toph made for us. It'll be safer there, and you look like you need to sit down."

"I want to fight!" argued Jin, but another wave of dizziness hit her and she nearly fell.

"You've done enough," reassured Katara. "You're no good to Zuko dead. Now go!" Jin reluctantly agreed to this and turned, running in the direction Katara had told her to go. "Sokka! Suki!" she called to her brother and Suki. "Go with her!"

They nodded and hurried to catch up to Jin. Gradually they began to decrease the Dai Li's numbers, Toph opening the ground beneath them to trap them, Katara attacking them with her water whip, and Aang knocking them off their fighting stances with his airbending. But the Dai Li were still very powerful, and the few attacks they did manage to land succesfully were often near deadly. Katara got launched into a tree when one of the earthbenders made the ground beneath act almost like wave, an oncoming curve beneath her feet suddenly propelling her upwards. She hit the tree with a sickening crack and Aang was below her in time to catch her before she could hit the ground.

"I'm okay..." she groaned, a small trickle of blood running down her forehead. "I'm okay." Toph knocked the oncoming attackers away and turned to them. Aang glanced up to see how Zuko was fairing and spotted him deflecting more of Mai's darts away from himself.

"All his attacks have been defensive," he muttered. "Why isn't he trying to bring her down?"

"Because he can't," said Katara. "He's too held back by guilt that he doesn't want to lash out on her."

"Well he's gonna have to get over it soon," said Toph. "Mai doesn't look like she'd about to back down, and who knows how many of those darts she has stored away?"

Katara suddenly looked up and glanced around. "What is is?" asked Aang. After looking around for another moment she turned to them.

"Where's Long Feng"  
----

Jin's legs gave out, despite her efforts to keep herself on her feet, and she collapsed, exhausted and dizzy. "Whoa!" called Suki, running up to her and checkiing to see if she was all right. "We're almost there," she said comfortingly and slung one of Jin's arms over her shoulders. Sokka did the same with the other and they made their way back to the shelter. When they were inside Jin collapsed on the floor and Suki helped her sit up so her back was leaning against the stone wall. "Bring some water, Sokka!" she called, and Sokka hurried off. "It's gonna be okay, Jin. Just hold on," whispered Suki. Jin blinked lazily and Sokka came darting in with a water pouch.

Suki took the top off and held to to Jin's lips, ready to help her drink it, but the moment Jin realized it was water, she snatched it from Suki's hands and began to chug it as if she'd been without it for years. Suki laughed a little and when the bottle was drained Jin rested her head back with a smile. "There..." she gasped. "That's more like it."

"We'll go get you some food," said Suki. "Just rest a while. You need your strength." She and Sokka headed out, planning on staying close just incase, and Jin shut her eyes, ready to fall asleep at any moment. None of them were aware of the figure in the distance, smiling when he saw at last his prey was alone and defenseless.  
----

After nearly an hour of fighting the Dai Li were all defeated, and Katara, Aang, and Toph all surrounded Mai alongside Zuko. "It's over, Mai," called Aang. "Give it up!"

Mai looked around realizing she was outnumbered and lowered her hands, hanging her head in defeat. The others came out of their fighting stances, all of them but Zuko that is. Mai looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she said sadly. "I loved you... I was loyal to you... It was supposed to be me!"

"I can't take back what happened, Mai," said Zuko. "No one can. But puting yourself through this is not the answer." He lowered his hands at last and turned to leave. "The pain you felt was unavoidable," he said, not looking at her. "But suffering this long afterwards... that's your choice." He began to walk away, but Mai gritted her teeth angrily, her eyes lighting up in a bright blue color. She reached out a hand to him, and before anyone could stop her a blast of fire shot out of the brightest blue they'd ever seen, and it struck Zuko in the back, making him fall hard on his face.

Katara's eyes widened and Aang's jaw dropped. "Did she just...?" muttered Katara, still in shock.

"Mai..." gasped Aang. "Mai's a firebender?"  
----

A strange sound, sort of the like the scattering of small stones caught Jin's attention and she opened her eyes, allowing her head to roll to the side to see what was going on. A small mound was growing in the ground from the center of the shelter, and it poked up out of nowhere. For a moment Jin thought it might be a mole, and she crawled over to get a better look. Her fingertips just barely brushed the top of it when a hand shot out, grabbing on to her wrist, and before she knew it, she was dragged under the ground screaming.

Sokka and Sukki heard the screams and came running, but they only got there in time to see the last of her hand sink down below the earth. "Jin!" shouted Suki, and she ran to the spot, digging with her barehands as fast as she could. But it was too late. Jin was pulled away too fast and they couldn't reach her now.

"This is not good!" cried Sokka.  
----

"Mai's a firebender?" asked Katara. She glanced at Zuko only to see he looked as surprised as they all did. Everyone resumed a more defensive stance now and Mai looked around at them, her eyes still glowing a bright blue.

"My parents knew from the day I was born that I would have struggles with firebending because my emotions are too intense," said Mai, her voice even seeming to change into a deeper one filled with hatred. "'She'll have not control!' they said. So they taught me to bottle up emotion, become numb to the world, and instead I was taught the art of the darts, practicing relentlessly to learn to pin a target with one shot. But in time I soon learned my true fighting style that even my parents couldn't keep hidden. And now I will use it to put an end to you all!"

She threw a blast at them, but they all managed to duck. "She doesn't have any control at all," said Zuko. "Her anger is so intense and untamed that all she can use is blue fire. But she doesn't know how to bend it correctly! Be careful you guys!"

Mai fired again at them, but he deflected it. Aang created a wind sheild to save himself and Katara managed to dodge. Toph, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Just barely escaping that attack, she fell to the ground with a scream, and used her hands to cover her face from the flames. When the fires faded, her arms and the backs of her hands were badly burnt. "Toph!" shouted Aang, running over to protect her, and he was able to block the next few blows from hitting either him or Toph.

"Zuko!" shouted Katara. "You have to fire at her! We can't get her between blasts!" She was struggling to keep up with defending herself, as well as Aang, and the blasts were becoming more frequent and badly thought out making them all the more dangerous. Zuko closed his eyes, not wanting it to be this way.

"Mai!" he shouted, deflecting another blast. "I didn't want this... but now I have no choice..." He waited and when she blasted again, he deflected it and then through the opening fired a bolt of lightning. Mai was struck and fell backwards like a rag doll. At once everything went silent and Zuko straitened up, turning to Katara. "She's not dead..." he said when he noticed she was staring at Mai's body in worry. "She'll be in a lot of pain though. We'd best get out of here while we can."

Toph gave a grunt of pain and everyone's attention was called back to her burns. "Oh Toph!" cried Katara, pulling out her water. "Here!" She healed the burns and Toph gave a sigh of relief. "I'd better heal you too. Mai got your back pretty good."

"It can wait," said Zuko, and he smiled a little. "There's someone I've been without for too long and I need to get back to her now." Katara smiled in understanding and nodded. They took off running, Zuko eager to take Jin into his arms again.

Their smiles melted like ice when they returned and Sokka and Suki could only greet them with bad news.


	17. Chapter 16

(A/N: I got the new Harry Potter book this morning. I wanna read it, but this fic is my top priority and I'm gonna keep it that way. Cheers!) 

Zuko shot fire from his clenched fists and it crashed into the ground below him. "Dammit!" he shouted. "Bastards!"

"It happened so fast, we tried to stop them but it was too late," said Suki. "I'm so sorry, Zuko."

Katara frowned and lowered her head. "We were so close..." she muttered.

"And who knows where they've gone with Jin," added Sokka. "We're right back to where we started." Zuko felt himself burning up with anger having been unable to protect the one he loved a second time.

_"It's like we're meant to be apart..."_

"No..." he whispered. "It's not over yet." He began to turn to the others but his back seized up on him and he collapsed with a sharp intake of air, gritting his teeth together as the burns on his back began to fire up unrelentlessly.

"Your back needs to get healed now before it gets infected!" said Katara, running to him. "I'll heal it for you, then get some rest and in a few hours we'll look for Jin. We know the spot where she was dragged down so maybe Toph's earthbending will help uncover something."

"I can't promise anything, Katara," said Toph, shaking her head.

"I'm not asking you to, Toph," said Katara gently. "But we need to at least try." Zuko nodded and followed Katara into the shelter where she quickly saw to his burns. Almost as soon as she was done he fell asleep, now completely exhausted from fighting and staying up the night before. The others simply let him sleep and waited, hoping that Jin would be all right and it would not be too late when they found her.  
----

A violent blow fired across Jin's face and she spun around, falling on all fours to the stony ground. She gave a cry as her blood fell like rain drops and she was kicked in the side, the earthbender's boot bruising her insides. "We warned you what would happen should you try anything," growled Long Feng as the beating continued. Jin was tossed around and mauled unendingly by the guards, all the while screaming in pain as she felt her skin tear open, her hair get pulled, even one of her fingers crack as it hit the stone at an odd angle.

"Thought you'd run away," taunted Long Feng. "Thought you'd go live happily ever after, did you?" He laughed at her and kicked her in the face. "Where's your prince now?"

"That's enough!" shouted a voice, and all at once the men stopped, turning around to face Mai, who was staring down at Jin with a look of pure hatred. "Lock her up and let her rot in her cell!" There was something in her eyes that Jin couldn't fully read... something she had caught before when she had gotten a glimpse of Mai's face after Kiri's beating. Regret? "That was an order!" she half screamed at Long Feng, and then stormed off, leaving the Dai Li to obey her. Jin was tossed just as violently into her cell, and because of its small size she crashed right into the stone walls and dropped like a wet rag, listening to the men laugh as they walked away.

Then it was quiet. Jin lay on her back, memories flashing through her head. Zuko's loving arms around her, their first kiss on the hill before the final battle, Iroh's lifeless face staring blankly up at her as she held his head in her lap screaming, Zuko slipping the bracelet around her wrist and promising her...

"Jin!" whispered a voice. "Jin, are you all right?"

She knew it was Kiri, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. She had been so very close to escaping... so close to completeing her dream of finally belonging fully to Zuko... and now that dream seemed utterly empty.

"Jin, I know you can hear me, so listen to me," said Kiri. "Those men... they're only hear to tear you down, and they want that more than anything." Jin took in a shaky breath as tears fell down her face. "Whatever you do you mustn't give that to them. You've got to hold on. Think of the one who loves you... who is giving up everything just to save you." Thinking of Zuko was now more painful than ever. "You need to hold on!"

She felt Kiri's hand reach through the bars and grab on to her own, and Jin squeezed it tightly, taking what little warmth and security she could from it. When she found the strength to raise her head a little to at least look at Kiri's fingers she saw the bruises and cuts on them and realized the Dai Li must have given her a second beating while she was gone. Kiri had already proven to be a rebelious spirit, and now it was beginning to cost her. But yet there was still a small flame of hope in her and Jin couldn't understand how that could still be there.

"Kiri..." whispered Jin. "How can... How can you possibly hold on? After what all they've done to you... and will do to you...?" Long Feng's threat was still ringing in her ears. "My men have been in prison for months, and they've been without a lot for too long. There's no telling if I would be able to help you should something... happen."

Kiri just gave Jin's hand a squeeze and somehow Jin knew she was giving a small smile as the words left her mouth. "They can have my body," she answered. "But they can never touch my soul. That's how I keep going." Jin closed her eyes and found a small light re-ignite in her. A light that was small but strong enough that she knew she'd be able to make it as long as it would take... until Zuko finally saved her from this awful place.  
----

Mai leaned her back against the wall as bitter tears rolled down her face. _"Mai... my heart belongs to Jin. I love her. Not you."_

Mai closed her eyes as more tears fell.

_"No!" she shouted, anger now radiating off of her and pumping through her veins. "It's not the way it was supposed to be! You were going to come back for me and we would be together! You promised!"_

Looking down at the ratty bracelet she gritted her teeth and slammed her fist against the floor. "You promised! You promised!"

Her door opened and Long Feng stepped inside. "Apologies for the disturbance, my lady..."

"What is it," she asked coldly, wiping the tears from her face and locking her emotions inside of herself once again.

"I've come to make a proposition for you," he said, seating himself across from her. "The Firelord has betrayed you and the Fire Nation is now divided, only a few of its inhabitants following the new Firelord. An uprising is inevitable."

"What do you want of me?" asked Mai, just wanting to cut to the chase.

"Your help in uniting those unloyal to the Firelord with the Dai Li. Your family may have been overthrown but they still hold power to their people. I have a feeling they will do what they can if they know you feel strongly about it."

"And what good will this bring? What's the point of this?" she asked lazily.

"Revenge," answered Long Feng with a smile. "The Dai Li and that great of a number of Firebenders... teamed up the Firelord will be a sitting duck. Not even the Avatar will be a match for that." Mai didn't respond to this and Long Feng stood up, preparing to leave. "I'll leave you to think it over, but remember, that man hurt you in the worst way. Don't you think it's only fair to make him suffer for that injustice?" He turned to leave but then stopped, remembering one more thing. "And there is the question of what's to become of that girl... Jin?"

Mai looked up, eyes narrowing at the sound of her name and she looked up at Long Feng. "Get rid of her," she answered.

"I'll have my men execute her at once then," said Long Feng with a nod.

"No!" called Mai. Something inside her had contorted at his words and she shook her head. "No, don't kill her." Her eyes darkened and she felt her hatred take her over. "I want her to suffer. Sell her to a brothel and let her rot away in there." Long Feng smiled and nodded.

"As you wish. With a pretty face like hers, it shouldn't be hard to find one that will take her."

"Whatever," shrugged Mai, her apathetic self beginning to surface again. "Just make sure I never see her face again. And make sure she never sees her beloved Zuko again either." Long Feng nodded again and dismissed himself.

A war was raging in Mai's mind. On the one hand she knew what would surely happend to Jin, knowing now already that the girl was not one to give in without a fight... and the ghosts of being thrown to the ground and pinned while screaming and fighting the hands that held her in vain still haunted her... even more so now as she watch the Dai Li gang up on innocent young women and torture them. It all was haunting reminders of her own abuse... and allowing it to go on caused turmoil in her own mind.

But Zuko had betrayed her, and if it hadn't been for Jin none of that would have happened. She blamed Jin for everything, every hurt she'd had to endure since, for her parents sitting in a Fire Nation prison, and most of all for her broken heart. It was all that wretched girl's fault and whatever happened from now on to her was nothing more than she deserved.

Mai repeated that last thought over and over in her mind knowing eventually she would be able to convince herself that it was nothing more than the truth, but until then the battle waged on in her head, and she knew for now she would have to do all she could to avoid Jin. Her own sanity depended on it.  
----

The cell door was opened and Jin poked her head up from the ground in time to see hands come down and clasp on to her arms, hoisting her up and dragging her out of her cell. "Where are you taking her?" asked Kiri suddenly as she saw what was happening. Long Feng stepped out with a smile that sickened them both and said to Kiri, "We have a buyer."

The blood drained from Jin's face and she began to fight them, ignoring her many injuries from their attack on her. "No!" she screamed. "I won't be sold! I won't be sold!" But despited her efforts she was still taken away, struggling in vain.

"Where are they taking her?" cried Kiri, looking up at Long Feng in horror.

"That's none of your concern now is it?" he said, then spun on his heal, leaving her there to listen as Jin was dragged away screaming.  
----

"That's the last of it," said Sokka, finishing up loading up Appa. "Out of curiosity, how are we gonna get this guy underground?"

"We won't," said Katara. "As soon as we find Jin we'll need to make a break for it, so it makes sense to have Appa ready to go so we can just take off."

"Yeah, but that's assuming we find Jin the moment we're down there and quite frankly I doubt that's gonna happen."

"Well I have hope and so does everyone else so be a little optimistic would you?" Katara scolded and then turned to Toph. "Whenever you're ready, Toph," she said and Suki lead Toph to the spot where Jin had been dragged down.

"It happened directly below your feet," said Suki. "Can you feel anything?" Toph moved her toes around a little but shook her head.

"No vibrations. They must have gone down deep... assuming they went straight down that is," she muttered. Zuko frowned and left the shelter, not really having much interest in watching Toph breakthrough the ground. Something inside him told him that Jin would not be there where they were searching, but it was the only idea any of them had. He thought of the spot where he had felt Jin and walked over, bending down to touch the ground again, wondering if he'd feel her.

There was nothing, no rush of energy, not sparks, nothing. Just cool blades of grass between his fingers. "Zuko?" called Katara. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you going to help Jin?" He didn't answer right away but traced his fingers over the spot a little more.

"Last night..." he said softly. "Last night I felt her here." Katara made a face.

"What do you mean you felt her?"

"Right here," he answered. "I could feel her and it was like she was right there on the otherside of the ground-" He froze in midsentence, then felt like slapping himself for not thinking of that earlier. It all made sense now. He'd felt her there because she WAS there! "Toph!" he shouted, glancing over to them. "Toph, come here!"

The others came running to him from inside the shelter, all of them wondering what the fuss was about. "What's wrong?" asked Aang.

"Jin's down there!" he answered, pointing to the spot on the ground.

"What?" all of them except for Katara asked in unison.

"Just trust me, she is! Toph, come over here and feel for yourself."

Toph looked a little skeptical but trodded over curiously, placing her feet where Zuko told her to. After a moment she turned to the others and said, "I feel vibrations!" Without another word she opened up the earth and began to tunnel her way through, Zuko and the others following while Sokka stayed behind with Appa.

"The vibrations are getting heavier," said Toph as she made their way through. "We're getting close." Aang assisted by making sure the tunnel didn't cave in on them and Zuko provided light for them.

"Be ready to fight you guys," said Katara. "I have a feeling we'll have to hit the ground running."

"And don't forget about the other prisoners," added Suki. "We need to save them as well as Jin." Zuko nodded but secretly thought that none of them would be near as important as Jin.

_"I'm coming for you, Jin,"_ he thought to himself.  
----


	18. Chapter 17

(A/N: I apologize for the delay, folks. My computer's been out sick with a VIRUS which really sucks, so I've had to work on this chapter during breaks at work or times when my boss isn't looking. I've also been ambushed with work so the breaks are slowly starting to vanish altogether. Hopefully my dad will have my computer up and kicking soon or I'm gonna cry!)

"My lady!" shouted a panicked voice. Mai looked up lazily from the floor and winced when she saw the worry written on the guard's features. "The avatar and his friends were spotted earth bending their way below the ground. They are headed here now!" Mai didn't respond to him and didn't seem to even care. "What should we do?" he asked after a moment. With Long Feng busy with Jin, she was now the one in charge, but it hardly meant a thing to her.

"Well... get them, idiot!" she half snapped at him. The man nodded and scurried out. Mai closed her eyes, knowing a final confrontation between herself and Zuko was eminent, but she smiled despite it all. He was no match for her and she knew it. In the end he would die, and she would be forever free of all the pain he had caused her. Her eyes strayed to the bracelet and she moved as if to take it off. Something stopped her, however, and she couldn't bring herself to do more than to pinch it between her fingers. Despite how badly she'd convinced herself that she hated Zuko, a part of her was still fighting her will to let him go entirely, and she knew now that unless he died, she would probably never find the strength to remove it. The bracelet was almost like a chain now.

"I won't let him survive after what he's done!" she growled as she got to her feet. "He will not leave here alive!"  
----

The breakthrough to the other side happened almost completely unexpectedly, and the group, rather than hit the ground running, hit the ground rolling and crashing into each other. Zuko was the first to scramble to his feet, looking around as if he expected Jin to be right there waiting for them. Unfortunately she wasn't, but just knowing she was near was enough.

"What is this place?" asked Katara, half groaning as she got to her feet. They all took in the grim appearance of this underground prison and Zuko grimaced when he saw how small the cells were, a part of him picturing poor Jin cramped up inside of one... waiting for him to find her.

"It looks like there's a lot of prisoners," said Aang after a moment. "If we split up we'll free them faster."

"Good idea," said Katara. "Everyone split up and take a hall. I have no idea where the guards are, but they can't be far so be on your guard. They won't let anyone through without a fight."

"If one of you finds Jin before me," said Zuko, but he paused, not really knowing how to end that sentence.

"Don't worry," said Suki with an understanding smile. "We'll protect her with our lives."

Zuko gave a half smile and a nod as he turned and headed down the first hall he could find, praying he'd find Jin there.  
----

Kiri poked her head up when the bars in front of her were suddenly removed and she gave a shout when the Dai Li guard reached down and pulled her to her feet. Three other girls were having the same thing happen to them and Kiri looked up at the guard with distrust. "What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer her and she knew right away she was being sold. "No!" she screamed and began to struggle as the man dragged her.

Twisting herself around suddenly she bit his arm and he let go with a cry, and she took off running as fast as she could, the guards barely having time to go after her. She ran for all she was worth, now that she had her freedom, she was not giving it up without a fight. Sadly, she didn't get even that. From the shadows a dart flew out and struck her in the neck. Blood spurted out and she fell, dying almost the minute she hit the floor. Her tangled dark brown hair covered over the small portion of her face that wasn't burried into the ground, and Mai stepped out to admire her handi-work.

"You know," she said to the corpse contemplatively. "With hair like that... you almost look like Jin. Almost."

There were footsteps coming down that hall and she sighed. "No time to chat, I'm afraid. Time to settle a score with a firelord."  
----

Zuko stopped for the third time in the hall and looked over his shoulder. He knew he was being followed, but couldn't see anyone. "Why don't you show yourself already?" he asked. There was silence for a moment, then from the shadows, Mai emerged, darts in hand, ready to fight.

"Still haven't found your lover, I see," she said mockingly.

"Where is she?" asked Zuko coldly, showing he was in no mood for games.

"Like I'd really tell you," she muttered and took a fighting stance.

"If you've hurt her..." warned Zuko.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You don't have the heart to kill. You're weak!"

Zuko let the words she said roll off him as he drew his broadswords. "I may not have the intention of killing you," he said cooly. "But I'm not holding back unless you tell me where Jin is right now!"

"Then you'll have to defeat me," said Mai, and without warning to fired an army of darts at him. Zuko managed to dodge and deflect them all, and then lunged at her, taking advantage of the fact that she had briefly dropped her guard to see if any of the darts had hit him.

He hit her legs violently, using the back of the blade she he wouldn't cut her, and she fell over with a shout. Pointing one of the swords at her face he snarled, "Where's Jin?!"

She threw a burst of flames at him and he was able to bend them away, their heat still scorching him. While he was distracted she kicked his hand, knocking the sword pointed to her face away, and he leapt backwards before she could kick him again. Having just enough time to reach for his dropped sword he leapt over her head as she threw fire at him and then slammed his elbow into her back, knocking the wind out of her.

Mai collapsed to her knees, panting for air and Zuko sheathed the broadswords, not wanting to inflict any more damage. "Enough, Mai. Tell me where Jin is!" he commanded at her.

Mai hung her head low. Her back was throbbing and she was still struggling for beath. Zuko could finish her now if he wanted to unless if she firebended to kill him. Without sufficient breath she'd never be able to conjur up a good enough blast, even though he had now put his weapons away. She gritted her teeth. This was not supposed to happen this way! She wanted him to  
regret! She wanted him to suffer...

Her eyes snapped open. In the back of her mind an image flashed again of Kiri's form crumpling as the dart hit her in the neck... her hair making her look a lot like...

"Very well," Mai sighed, holding back a smile. "You win... Jin's waiting for you in that hall..." she said, pointing where Kiri's body lay. Zuko nodded and walked right past Mai, not looking down at her once. "Go find her..." said Mai, now unable to hold back the cruel smile that spread across her  
lips. "Then mourn... scream... regret... and cry yourself to death!"

Zuko darted down the hall and stopped cold. A limp body lay in a pool of blood, completely lifeless. The dark brown hair was unmistakeable. His heart stopped, his breathing came in short gasps, and his legs gave way. Unable to blink, unable to shout he sat on his knees, staring at her... tears stinging his eyes.

All at once his voice came to him and he screamed out a loud a deafening tone, and Mai smiled, knowing it was the sound of his heart shattering into millions of pieces. The same way she had felt when she saw him press his lips on that filthy little...

"There..." she grunted as she got to her feet. "Now... we're even..."  
----

Katara and Toph stopped what they were doing when the cry rang out, and Sokka came running with Aang and Suki. "What was that?!" shouted Sokka.

"It sounded like Zuko..." muttered Katara. Toph suddenly stiffened.

"The Dai Li's coming!" she cried and they formed a circle, backs facing each other as they took fighting stances. When the Dai Li arrived, Mai showed up, running in front of them.

"Don't bother with them!" she ordered. "We've been beaten. Retreat!" Sokka raised an eyebrow in confusion. They hadn't actually beaten anyone.

"But the young women..." objected one of the earthbenders.

"All the valuable ones were sold almost an hour ago. Let these ones stay and rot for all I care. We must go and find Long Feng now!" They nodded in agreement, and before Aang or any of the others could stop them they earthbended their way out of there faster than lightning.

After a moment of standing there perplexed, Katara recalled the shout. "You guys quick! Free the rest of the prisoners while I see what's happened to Zuko." They nodded and she took off in the direction Zuko had run in.  
----

Zuko's legs were numb, he couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away from that grim sight. When the footsteps came behind him he silently wished for it to be Mai so she would finish him off. The gasp that emmited from the person behind him proved his hopes to be false.

"Oh no!" cried Katara as she cautiously approached Zuko.

They stood silent for a while, tears of rage and pain rushing down Zuko's face and gradually some of the others rejoined them. "The last of the prisoners are above ground with Toph and Aang... oh no!" It was Sokka.

"No!" gasped Suki, hands going over her mouth.

"How could this have happened?!" shouted Sokka, showing more frustration than any of them had expected. "We were all down here and never saw any of them, and she just turns up here? How did this..." Katara then understood. He was reliving the same frustration he'd felt when he'd  
been unable to save Yue.

"Mai must've done it right before were entered," sniffed Suki. She was crying. So was Katara from the sounds of it.

"Well... we shouldn't leave her down here," Katara's voice stated weakly. "Zuko?" she asked and he nodded.

"I... I can't..." he was trying to express that he didn't have the strength to get up and pick her up... to see her eyes glassed over... to feel her body completely limp...

"Sokka?" asked Katara. "Wanna help..." He nodded and they walked over to Jin's body silently. Sokka stepped so he was standing towards Jin's front... then stopped... staring at her for a minute. At first, Zuko thought it was to see how she'd been killed, but when his eyes turned to surprise Zuko looked at them curiously.

"Wait a minute...!" muttered Sokka and he pushed the hair out of her face. A pair of glazed eyes stared back at him, but they weren't Jin's.

"This isn't Jin!" he called, and Zuko's heart suddenly sprung back into life.

"WHAT?!" he and Suki cried together and they ran over as Sokka and Katara rolled the body over. Each of them looked at the lifeless face and gasped.

"I know that girl!" said Zuko, unable to keep joy from his voice. "She used to be a regular at the Jasmine Dragon... Carrie? Cory?" He was so relieved it wasn't Jin and once again there was hope. The world which had stopped a few moments ago was now springing back into life and he was struggling to feel the sadness he should have over Kiri's body.

"But we looked everywhere..." said Suki. "If this isn't Jin... then where is she?"

Katara gasped and jumped to her feet. "What?!" asked Sokka, a little annoyed by her sudden burst of movement.

"Don't you remember what Mai said before they left?" she cried, looking at Aang who soon returned the horrified gaze.

"All the valuable ones have already been sold..." he repeated, and Zuko's hands clenched into fists.

"Those bastards!" he shouted, his joy gone altogether now.

"This is bad. She could be anywhere!" cried Suki. "What do we do now?" Zuko glanced down at Kiri's body, now realizing the tragedy of it, how she'd suffered so much in the last few days, perhaps even weeks, and hadn't had the chance to see the light of day or happiness before her life was stolen from her.

"Let's take her above and burry her properly," he said softly. "And then... we start looking again."  
----

Jin had dozed at some point on the ride, but was awoken by the bouncing that came with the cart she rode chained onto came to a halt. Long Feng grabbed her and pulled her off, a redlight house coming into view and he smiled as he saw her face contort with tears. "We're here," he said, and she was dragged in, trying to repeat Kiri's words in her head with every step. "They can have my body... but they can't touch my soul..."  
----

(A/N: R&R! And I got word that the computer has been gutted of all viruses and will be ready to use tomorrow! Big yay! Oh, and to give back credit where it's due, the line "Mourn... scream... regret... and cry yourself to death!" was taken from the manga, Rurouni Kenshin, the line Yukishiro  
Enishi said when he pulled a similar stunt on someone. That pretty much inspired that part of the chapter.)  



	19. Chapter 18

He was ugly. The fat man had his face merely inches from her face, examining her, and Jin wanted to slap him or push him away. If only her hands weren't bound! So instead she merely glared at him, hating him with every fiber of her being. "She's bruised up, just like you said," he remarked, glancing up at Long Feng. "But I can tell by her eyes she's a pretty thing. She'll bring us good money." Jin spat at him and Long Feng grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it, making her grit her teeth with pain. 

"I knew she would," he said and held out his hand. The man gave him 30 pieces and then siezed Jin, forcing her inside the redlight house.

She was given a room and a part of her was surprised at how well kept it was considering its location. The only thing she hated was the bed. It was made of feather mattresses and pillows with silky sheets on it. Only whore houses had silk sheet beds, and she knew immediatly the full intent for it. Cringing she decided firmly she would never lay in it. Sleeping on a cold hard floor was by far better than laying in such a disgusting bed.

There was a mirror and she looked at herself for the first time since she'd been taken. What she saw made her feel sick. Her face was bruised just as the man had said, but somehow seeing it made it feel worse. Dark ugly shades of black, blue, and purple were etched out along with a few cuts and scratches. As she traced out all her facial bruising she remembered where she'd been kicked, where they'd hit her, and where she had just hit the wall with a sickening thud. Almost every mark she knew exactly where it came from.

Tears stung her eyes and she looked around at where all these misfortunes had brought her. She was now far from her lover and in a dark place where, even if he did find her, she was uncertain that he would ever want her back. Being tainted was frowned on greatly no matter the circumstance.

She glanced in the mirror again and froze. For a brief moment she thought she'd seen golden eyes looking back at her, but whatever it had been was now gone. Resigning herself to the floor, she curled up and went to sleep.  
----

A flower was laid to rest atop the grave and Zuko bowed respectfully to the poor young woman who hadn't gotten a chance to see the sun again. Katara, Toph, and Suki had all taken the young women back to their homes and would probably not return for a few hours. Sokka and Aang were discussing where they should look next while Zuko only waited for an idea to come to him before speaking. The shock of thinking Jin was dead had still not fully passed. Seeing that body like that, even though it wasn't Jin's, had gruesomely put it into perspective for him.

Soon Sokka and Aang seemed to be oblivious to him altogether, too wrapped up in their own conversations. He didn't mind though. In fact, he secretely wished to be alone. Looking over towards them and knowing they wouldn't mind, he stood up and wandered a little ways out where they were at least not in sight. Wandering out too far would be dangerous and the last thing he needed was to get lost.

There was a pond a little ways out and he sat by the edge of it, looking into the cool waters. He would have dipped his feet in it, but the algea and moss floating around made him think twice, so he just took in the tranquility instead. The peace was short lived though. His mind was still wracked with turmoil and regret. They seemed even farther than ever from finding Jin now, and he had no idea where to even begin looking. She had been sold, he knew that much, but where? A sick answer quickly came to mind but he shoved it away, not willing to believe it.

The whatif still lingered though...

"Jin..." he muttered softly in despair and hung his head. He wanted her back so bad. He'd missed her enough when she'd been safe at home, but now it was worse and nearly unbearable. "I have no idea where to go now..."

He closed his eyes, ready to give up when at once an idea occured to him. Long Feng! His eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, turning to run back to the others.

"Long Feng wasn't there!" he cried as he burst over to Aang and Sokka, both of which stared at him in surprise in confusion.

"What?" asked Aang, raising an eyebrow.

"In the underground prison... Long Feng was not there! That could only mean he was transporting the girls who were going to be sold. So if he wasn't there when we showed up then-"

"Then he has no idea the place was abandoned!" cried Sokka with a smile.

"And he'll be returning expecting everything to be the same," said Aang, catching on. "And he'll be alone since the rest of the Dai Li retreated."

"And he'll know where Jin is," said Zuko, finally smiling. "And so will we when he gets here." Sokka and Aang smiled as well, getting to their feet.

"I told you guys this would all work out," said Sokka, folding his arms over his chest.

"Actually you said we didn't stand a chance at finding her now," said Aang and Sokka smacked him. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked in the direction the girls had taken off in.

"They'll be back soon," he muttered. "But I don't want to miss him..." He glanced a Sokka and Aang. "I'll go wait by the entrance. As soon as the girls come back, bring them with you."

"Are you sure you should be alone?" asked Sokka.

"I'll be fine," said Zuko. "That monster sold Jin like she was an item. I won't let him get away." Sokka nodded and Aang smiled. Zuko took his leave and they waited patiently for Katara, Suki, and Toph to arrive.  
----

Jin opened her eyes and to her dismay it wasn't even close to dawn. She had laid awake with her eyes closed, hoping sleep would fully take her and the next time he opened them she'd see at least a glimpse of sunlight. But for all she knew only a few minutes had gone by.

"So this is your plan then?" asked a voice and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Just lay there like a dead dog while the man who loves you searches the world for you until he's wasted away?"

"Who's there?" cried Jin, struggling to get to her feet. The lack of food was really taking its toll on her tonight more than ever. She could no longer jump to her feet, alert and ready to defend herself. If whoever had joined her was an enemy, they would have no struggle in taking her down.

Jin looked around once she was standing, and felt her stomach cave in. Groaning a little from the uncomforting feeling, she looked around in the darkness, hoping to spot out where the voice had come from. "I thought you of all people would have been stronger than that. You who faced the Firelord Ozai himself! But instead you're laying here? Are you really that pathetic?"

"Who are you?" cried Jin, stumbling around.

"Look in your mirror!"

Jin turned around and looked into her mirror. A part of her dreaded seeing her starving and bruised reflection in it, but instead a different pair of eyes met hers. Jin's jaw dropped and she knew she had to be hallucinating from lack of food... if that was even possible. Gold eyes stared back at her and the familiar jet black hair was unmistakeable.

"Azula?" she asked. From the tone she'd heard earlier, she expected Azula to be looking at her with her usual condesending sneer, but that was not the case. Her tone was scolding, but her eyes were soft... almost sympathetic.

"Jin, what are you doing?" she asked her. "You realize in all this time, this is the first chance you've had at escaping? There's no guards, no Dai Li... and you just lay there in the corner waiting for something bad to happen?"

"I've got nowhere to go," said Jin immediatly. "I'm so weak, and I'll only be caught again."

"So you've resigned yourself to here?" stated Azula flatly. "You're giving up?"

"I'm not giving up," said Jin.

"Well your actions speak otherwise!" snapped Azula. "It's time to stop being weak! You've got your chance now sieze it! Don't wait for them to come for you!"

Jin lowered her head and closed her eyes. She was struggling just to keep on standing. How could anyone expect her to save herself? "Why are you here?" she asked finally. A pause.

"I'm here because... because of my brother..." she said. "I treated him badly in life and he's always had it rough. Always. He deserves some happiness, and if that happiness is you then I'm not letting it leave without a fight." Jin looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I know you're weak, and I know you're scared. But I've been watching you this entire time. I need to make sure you stay safe and see my brother again. If you leave tonight... you won't be alone and vulnerable, that I can promise."

"So rather than crossing over... you're lingering around to keep your brother happy... to make up for how you treated him in the past?" Jin asked.

"Yes," answered Azula firmly. "Now listen to me closely. There's a man guarding the front entrance so you'll need to go out the back. Along the way you'll pass a kitchen. Take whatever food you want, but wait till you're out of here before stopping to eat, you understand me?"

"But where will I go? Will I still see you?"

"No," said Azula. "I can only come in dreams. This is a dream." She pointed to the corner and Jin turned around, surprised to see herself still curled up in a bony ball, sound asleep. "Don't worry though. You'll know where to go. Now wake up and get out of here now!"

Jin nodded and offered her a weak smile. "Thank you... Azula," she said softly. Azula nodded and offered a smile... Jin catching a touch of pain on it.

"Now wake up!"

Jin's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room. She was alone now, but somehow she knew the dream had been genuine. Not wasting time, she got to her feet and left the room, slipping down the stairs as quietly as her shaky legs would allow her, and hurrying to the back door, heading Azula's warning. Spotting the kitchen, all she could see laying around in the open was a loaf of bread. She quickly grabbed it and hurried, thinking she heard footsteps. Once stepping outside she smiled, realizing she was still in Ba Sing Se, and she knew exactly where she was. Home was too far away and she was still too weak, but just knowing where she was gave her hope again.

There was a farm house nearby and she hurried to, taking refuge in the barn, and after scarfing down the bread, she went to sleep, feeling safer now than she had in a while.


	20. Chapter 19

(A/N: I got a Snape t-shirt and feelin' good! Still have yet to finish reading Harry Potter though, so this fic isn't the only thing I haven't had much time for.) 

A pair of hands were closing in on her, and Jin's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were still slightly blurred with sleep and she could hardly remember the night before. All she knew was someone was picking her up and the first thing she thought was it was a customer from the brothel house. Immediately she began to struggle, but her captor's voice made her stop. "Whoa! Easy there, young lady. I mean you no harm, I swear!"

That voice... an elderly one... almost caring... it sounded exactly like... "Iroh!" she cried, opening her eyes fully, but the face that looked down on hers was not Iroh's at all. It was a slightly elderly man, but not too old, and there was the same caring tone in his voice and twinkle in his eyes that made her think of Iroh.

"Iroh?" he asked. "Never heard of an Iroh around here. Perhaps you're lost?" She tried to answer but was still very sleepy and weak. Her head was throbbing with a migraine, and she groaned in pain. "Easy!" said the man softly. "If you need rest, then allow me to at least lay you down in my house. It'll be more comfortable than the barn." She nodded lazily in agreement and began to recall the events of the previous evening as he carried her inside. Azula's presence, her escape, and collapsing in exhaustion in that barn.

She wondered for a moment if she should be worried about the man that was now carrying her, but Azula had helped lead her out of the brothel, and she had a feeling that Azula had helped her find that barn. If this man wasn't safe, she'd have known by now. She closed her eyes and drifted off, sound asleep before she was even laid down on a warm soft bed, the first one she had been in in what felt like months.  
----

Footsteps caught Zuko's attention and he looked up, alert and prepared to fight. But when he realized it was more than one person, he eased up, having a pretty good idea of who it was. "Sorry we took a while," said Katara as she ran into view. She was soon followed by the others. "You should have seen the families taking the girls back. We got caught up with all the emotion I guess..."

"We saw Jin's parents," said Suki.

"They saw them anyway," muttered Toph.

"We told them we're going to get her back and not to worry," said Katara. Then in a lowered voice she added. "Do they know that you and Jin are..."

"No," he whispered and glanced up to the others to see if they'd heard. "They don't."

"Well, we didn't say anything so, nothing to worry about."

"Something's coming!" hissed Sokka and they all took defensive stances.

Toph dug her toes into the ground then said with a half smile, "It's only one person coming." This made them all tense up a little more with anticipation. All the hatred in the world was burning in Zuko now as he readied himself to face the one man to make him this frustrated since his father. A part of him worried that the minute he firebended he'd be like Mai and lose his control to rage, but he'd fought in extremely angered states before. And he kept in mind that they'd need Long Feng alive to tell them what he wanted to know.

The footsteps came closer and soon they saw a man round the corner. Zuko smiled in satisfaction and waited patiently as he approached, Long Feng's smug smile slowly fading. He came to a full stop and they all began to surround him. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded. He was flustered and they all could tell. For once the powerful and arrogant Long Feng appeared to be flustered. They knew then and there they had the upper hand.

"Your army chickened out on you," said Sokka with a cocky smile.

"You can make this easy on yourself," said Zuko, wanting to be the one to handle this. "Tell us what you've done to Jin and I might be merciful." Long Feng looked around and the flustered look melted away into arrogance and he smiled evily at them, trying to still appear intimidating. The attempt was transparent to the rest of them and pitiful.

"So the young lover has gone murderous, is that it?" he taunted.

"Don't push your luck!" growled Zuko, already losing his patience.

"Just cooperate," said Katara. "You've got nothing to gain from being stubborn." Long Feng looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"And... if I don't feel like telling you?" he asked. Zuko took advantage of the fact that Long Feng wasn't watching him closely and grabbed the man's wrist, heating it to a painful temperature. Long Feng gasped and cried out in surprise.

"I can make you talk!" said Zuko. "I'll inspire you."

Long Feng grunted under the pain and Zuko released him, taking satisfaction in the fact that there were minor burns around Long Feng's wrist. "You'll never find her!" he warned.

"Oh I think we will," said Aang. "Because Zuko's not the only one you need to be worried about. I'm the avatar and if you mess with one of my friends-" he placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "-You'll have me to deal with."

"And me," said Katara, stepping next to them.

"And me," said Sokka. Suki quickly joined his side, giving Long Feng the same dangerous look, and Toph merely stared menacing, though a part of her felt that if she could actually see him she'd look a little more threatening. Long Feng laughed at them.

"A band of kids?" he jeered. "I have to answer to a band of kids?"

"We're not kids!" objected Sokka. "We're Team Avatar!"

"I never agreed to that name," grumbled Toph.

"And we're the ones who took out the Firelord," said Zuko. "That's not exactly childsplay." Long Feng only sneered at him.

"Even I'm not intimidated by a brat who has no shame in killing his own father!" Something in his words stung Zuko, and for a moment he stepped back, looking as if he was having second thoughts. Katara glanced at him, worried, but the moment passed and Zuko grabbed on to Long Feng's wrist, heating it again.

"Where is Jin?" he demanded, and Long Feng gave a cry of pain. Realizing his words would no longer have an effect on Zuko, he turned to the others.

"You wouldn't really let him kill me... would you?" he asked menacingly. "Could you stand to watch it? Have you even seen the life leave a human's eyes? Do you know what it's like to stare at the shell left behind and know you're the reason it's there? Is that really something you think you're prepared to deal with?"

"Don't listen to him!" growled Zuko. "If you do, you're only giving him power!"

"Long Feng, I've never killed before," said Katara. "But I saw you murder Jet, back when the Dai Li had their underground layer. And I'll never forgive you for it! If you kill Jin as well, I won't hesitate on killing you."

"Neither will I!" growled Zuko, a part of his brain trying to remember where he'd heard the name 'Jet' before. "Where is she!"

"It's hopeless!" growled Long Feng. Zuko increased the heat.

"Where is she?!"

Long Feng gave shouts of pain but didn't answer. Zuko increased the heat even more, feeling Long Feng's skin blister beneath his hand. "I SOLD HER!" he finally roared and Zuko released his wrist, striking Long Feng upside the head violently so he fell face first into the ground. Long Feng grabbed at his wrist and stared at it pathetically like a child who had just had his wrist struck for doing something wrong.

"Where?" demanded Katara. Long Feng smiled.

"To a brothel," he said, and took in great joy in watching their reactions. Whatever color was left in Zuko's face drained completely, Katara, Suki gasped, slapping their hands over their mouths, completely horrified. Sokka stared at Long Feng in disgust and Toph sneered. Aang simply looked confused.

"Uh... guys? What exactly is a brothel?" he asked. Katara looked at, slightly shocked that he didn't know... but then again, the boy was raised by monks and was practically isolated from things like that his entire life.

"It's a whore house," said Sokka. "A place where women are forced to sell their bodies for... well you know." Aang looked like he was about to be sick.

Zuko grabbed hold of Long Feng's braid and jerked his head backwards. "You're lying!" he shouted. But Long Feng laughed.

"I can assure you I'm not. And a pretty thing like her is probably making a ton of money." That was Zuko's breaking point. He heated his hand and pressed it against Long Feng's face, burning him as badly as he could, enjoying the screams and cries of agony that the coward gave off as his flesh blistered and cracked open. He didn't care. He was so angry and so filled with rage that he wanted to hear this man scream like this forever.

A hand on his shoulder made him stop, and he glanced to see compassionate brown eyes staring into his own. His blood froze. Those eyes... that brown hair... soft tan skin... "Zuko..." she spoke softly. Tears stained his eyes and he released Long Feng's face, ignoring as the man fell on all fours, still screaming in agony. Though he knew it wasn't really her, for a moment, it looked like the one who stopped him was Jin.

"Jin..." he whispered. Katara stared at him slightly confused and Zuko closed his eyes. "Jin..." he repeated. "Forgive me..."

He shrugged Katara's hand off his shoulder and walked away, knowing if he looked at Long Feng again he would kill him. He stepped out of sight from the others until he reached Kiri's lonely grave, and then sat down beside it, burrying his face into his knees and weeping silently. "Forgive me..." he whispered weakly. "Forgive me"  
----

Jin opened her eyes to the smell of bacon. The aroma was almost heavenly, and even though she had practically inhaled and entire loaf of bread not too long ago, her stomach was still acting as though it was empty. She looked around lazily, and was thankful that this time she was able to recall what had happened before she'd fallen asleep. The warm bed, the comforting atmosphere... it felt like home.

Her parents flashed through her mind for the first time in a while and she realized now how homesick she was. She missed her mother's cooking, her father's good nature, and even her older brother's incessant teasing. It all seemed like a distant memory now, but she knew where she was and knew how to get home from this place. That alone made them feel closer. Soon she'd be with them again. And she could only imagine how worried they were.

The bedroom door opened and in walked the man from before with a tray. Along followed the aroma of bacon, tea, and scrambled eggs. Jin eagerly pushed herself so she was sitting up and the tray was placed in her lap. "I was hoping you'd be awake," said the man kindly. "I don't know how hungry you are, but please try to eat something."

"I'm starving, actually," said Jin with a smile and she reached for the bacon greedily. He chuckled a little at the sight and something inside her smiled. This man reminded her so much of Iroh.

"I don't mean to pry," he said after a moment. "But where exactly did this-" he gestured to his face to reflect the bruising on her own, "-come from?" Jin paused for a moment, her eyes darkening a little and he answered before she could. "You don't need to answer me," he said, just as cheerful. "Forgive me. Just an old fool prodding his nose where is doesn't belong."

She took comfort in the thought that she didn't need to talk about that just yet and continued eating. Part of her mind still strayed to those horrible memories still... she wondered how Kiri was doing. "May I know your name at least?" he asked.

"Jin," she answered with a mouthful. He smiled and nodded.

"Jin, then," he said softly. "You are welcome to stay as long as you wish. I live alone and I don't mind a bit of company now and again. I will ask you, if you plan on leaving, to please stay until your health is restored. There are dangerous men about now and it would be unwise to travel around the city alone in your condition." She nodded, not really feeling the strength to do so much as climb out of bed, let alone start heading home. But the thought of staying here too long while her parents and fiance worried also was not very pleasing.

"Thank you, sir," she said at last. "You really don't have to go to all this trouble on my account."

"It's no trouble at all, young lady. I enjoy company, as I have already told you, and I don't mind caring for someone in need of my help. You just focus on getting better and don't hesitate on asking for any favors." She smiled and nodded.

"I have one thing to ask," she said.

"Anything," he answered.

"Your name?"

He chuckled a little and nodded. "Ah yes! Forgive me, Jin. My name is Shiro." She smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. "For all you've done."

"It's no trouble at all, my dear," he said, standing up. "I'll leave you to eat then. I have some things I need to attend to."

She nodded and he stood up. Her eyes strayed to the teacup and and looked back up at him. "What kind of tea is this?" she asked.

"Gin-segn," he answered. "My personal favorite. I do enjoy tea very much!" He left her and she smiled, laughing a little to herself. Just like Iroh. She took a sip of it and closed her eyes, remembering him, feeling he was near to her now somehow through all of this. Perhaps Azula was not the only one looking out for her?  
----

Zuko felt distant, like he'd drifted away from the world. Just as everything was crashing down, he felt himself being pulled away from it all. He was sitting at home again under that tree he used to sit under, and standing in front of him with her hands on her hips was Azula, looking just as lively as ever, without a dangerous edge to her for once. She looked... happy.

"Worn out?" she asked him, he nodded a little, somehow finding the strength to smile at her. "It's been hard, hasn't it."

"Yes," he answered. "You look... great."

"I've been watching over both of you," she said. "You were there for me when I needed you, it's only fair I do the same."

"I've never gotten that angry before," said Zuko, looking down. "Not that I can remember anyway. I just snapped and... I almost killed him."

"I know," said Azula.

He closed his eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," he whispered. Azula stepped closer then knelt so she was at eye level with him.

"It's not over until you've saved her, and it's not too late," she said softly. "Don't give up before it's truly over." She began to walk away and glanced back at him once, smiling. "The one most in need of your smile is waiting for you... escaped from the brothel and out of harm's way, under the wing of someone who can watch over her until you reach her. So hurry." With that she disappeared and he felt himself falling to earth again.

"Zuko!" called a voice and he glanced over to see Katara and the others running towards him. "Long Feng gave us the location of the brothel. Let's go!" she said. He got to his feet and nodded with a smile.

"All right," he answered.  
----


	21. Chapter 20

(A/N: I finally finished Harry Potter, and I'm functioning on 3 hours of almost-sleep. I litterally slept like a baby last night, waking up ever half hour and struggling to get to sleep again. Life is cruel... veeeery cruel.) 

It was nearly evening and Jin finished up the last of the delicious meal Shiro had baked for her. It had seemed like years since her last decent meal, and she could help gulping food down greedily from him, but fortunately, he did not seem to mind. In fact, he seemed almost overjoyed to have company for a change, which made her feel sad that she'd have to leave him. She made a mental note that she'd return to visit him as often as she could.

"You seem to be recovering your strenght very quickly," commented Shiro after a long pause filled with only the sounds of Jin eating and drinking almost greedily. She smiled, her stomach filling up and she leaned back into the pillow. "Soon you'll be on your way I suppose..." he added, a hint of sadness in his tone.

"My family is probably worried sick," she said softly. "And there's someone who's been waiting on me for too long," she added, thinking of Zuko. "But I promise I'll be back to visit. You've been so kind to me I couldn't possibly just leave forever." The man smiled warmly and nodded.

"You'll always be welcomed here, Jin," he said softly. "It's the least I can do to repay you..." Her eyes widened and she dropped her chopsticks on the tray, too full to eat another bite.

"Repay me?" she asked. He was beaming at her but it only made her more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I know who you are," he said softly. "You're Jin, the young lady who led the revolt against the Dai Li and the Fire Nation. You helped to free all those prisoners from the Earth King's dungeons." His smile was glowing. "You brought hope back into this city. Offering you shelter and food is the least I could do to repay you for that."

"I... I..." she stuttered, completely at a loss for words. He stood up slowly and took her tray, knowing she was finished and turned to leave.

"You need rest," he said as he stepped through the door. "And I have a feeling you'll be able leave tomorrow morning and return to your family... and the young man waiting for you."

"How did you...?" she exclaimed, even more confused now.

"I was young once. I know how to recognize when someone's in love or not," he said, winking at her. "Whoever the young man is... he must be very lucky to have won your heart." With that he left her and she smiled, her cheeks turning red. Soon, very soon, she'd be home, and she'd see her mother, father, and Koji. And somehow, she wasn't sure how, but somehow she'd find Zuko again, and they'd be married... eternally tied to each other. She smiled, tears filling her eyes. It was close enough she could practically touch it, and somewhere inside her she could feel her lover was smiling too, wherever he was.  
----

The brothel was not far and Zuko could see it in the distance. Even from where they stood they could tell it was a mess. Broken windows, the house itself decaying with age, and even the plants surrounding it seemed to be in poor condition, or perhaps it was only his mind trying to see only the worst. Nothing could be redeemable about a place like this. Azula's words were still ringing in his memory. If she had been truthful then Jin was not here and was completely out of harm's way.

Standing outside of the brothel were four women dressed in ratty, but still risque, clothing, talking to each other and giggling. They looked around and moved with a sort of arrogance to them, but none of them looked very wealthy. Zuko frowned when he looked at them, but a part of him was relieved that not one of them was Jin.

"Prostitutes," muttered Katara to Aang who looked like he was about to ask anyway. "Lovely, huh?" she added sarcastically.

"Don't be so quick to judge," said Suki suddenly. "We already know women have been sold into brothels like this against their will, and others usually offer themselves because they have nothing and are desperate. We have no idea what their story is." She gestured to the women and Katara nodded almost apologetically.

"So Jin's here?" asked Sokka.

"No," answered Zuko, and they looked at him in surprise.

"Then why are we here?" asked Toph, sounding a little cranky.

"Because we might find something, a clue as to where she went. Maybe someone here knows."

"I hope so," muttered Katara. "And at least she's not here. This place looks awful." Zuko nodded and looked at the women.

"Let's go talk to them," he said softly. "They may know something." He proceeded to head in their direction and, almost hesitantly, the rest followed.

The woman closest noticed them first and turned to Zuko, a glint in her eyes telling him she had chosen her target. She approached him, a certain sway in her step, and even though she looked like she hadn't had a proper bath in days, there was still something sexual about her -he knew Jin would rip him limb from limb if she knew he'd thought that-.

"What service can I do you?" she asked, a playful smile on her face.

"I'm looking for someone," he said, making sure his tone and face were enough to tell her he didn't want what she was offering. But the look in her eyes did not leave and she took a step closer.

"Are you now?" She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder and stroked her finger teasingly. "Well then, I'd say you've found someone." Before he could say anything another stepped up, this time aiming for Sokka.

"Hey there, handsome," she said with a grin. "What brings you out here? You look like you could use some rest..." Sokka stared at her as if he was unsure what to do with her and Suki stepped up, getting right into her face.

"You lay one finger on my boyfriend and I swear I'll-" Sokka pulled her back before she could finish that and laughed nervously.

"I'm broke anyway!" he said nervously and placed a hand around Suki's waist, partially to show she was his and partially to hold her back.

"Ooo," sighed the lady, pouting. "What a pity."

"What about you, young man?" said a third who was now strutting her way towards Aang. "A little young aren't you? Or are you older than you look?"

"Back off!" warned Katara. "He's the avatar and he's not interested!"

"The avatar!" the three gasped, all turning to him in interest, and when Aang realized he was being ganged up on, not knowing what else to do, he pointed to Zuko and blurted out, "He's the Firelord!"

Zuko shot him a dangerous look and the three then turned to him, closing in on him. "The Firelord!" they said as one. "I'll bet you're rich..." the first sighed. "I'll bet you're powerful..."

Zuko, giving Aang another nasty look, drew out his broadswords and ignited them, holding them crossed in front of him and their heat caused the women to jump back with a shout of surprise. "Enough!" he growled at them. "We're looking for someone who was brought here yesterday. Have any of you seen a new girl around here?"

"She's about my height," said Katara, approaching them. "Dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes."

"Any of you seen her?" asked Zuko. The three stared at him distrustfully, all of them looking somewhat offended by him and it became aparent they weren't planning on answering him. "Please," he begged. "I've been searching for her for so long."

"We haven't seen anyone," said one of the three. "There were no new girls."

"C'mon," said Sokka. "You've had to have seen someone. We know she was sold to this brothel."

They just gave him the same disgusted look and didn't answer.

"She left two nights ago," said a voice. They all turned and the fourth woman who, until this time, had not moved from her spot, nor shown any interest in them. She now walked with them, not carrying the same arrogant air as the other three, and she seemed to be more bitter than them.

"You know who we're talking about?" asked Katara, and the woman nodded.

"She was brought in all bruised up, but they still bought her. Never left her room. She slept on the floor practically her entire stay, which wasn't long."

A question was burning in Zuko's mind though he was afraid to ask. "She... she didn't... they didn't make her..."

"No," said the woman. "Her face was so battered they wouldn't have gotten a decent profit off her until she healed."

"You speak of her as if she were an object," said Zuko disgustedly.

"Look at where you are!" snapped the woman. "Here women are nothing but objects for rent. Men buy us, use us, then return us to get passed on to the next man. We were dehumanized the moment we were forced to set foot in that door." She pointed to the door of the rundown house, and for the first time, Zuko felt pity for her as well as the other three.

"I don't suppose you know where she went?" asked Zuko after a moment of silence.

"She snuck out the back door and headed that way," she said, pointing beyond the house. "I saw her through my window. She looked so weak I doubt she got very far."

Zuko nodded and looked at her for a few minutes. She was not like the others, that was apparent. Rather than already surrendering her soul to this horrible place, she was still clinging on to that ast inch, unlike the other three, who were already beginning to eye him greedily. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"Julianne," she answered.

"Come with us," he said, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "There's no need to stay in this place. Come with us and be free of it."

"I can't do that," she said. "Unlike you, I can't afford to just leave and have my own life."

"I'll give you whatever money you want," said Zuko.

"I don't want your pity," she said darkly. "And I don't want your money." Zuko frowned, knowing pursuing it was useless and nodded.

"I wish you luck then," he said. "And thank you for your help." She nodded and he turned to leave but she spoke up.

"That girl... you love her that much...?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then she's very lucky there's someone like you in this world. I hope you find her."

"I will," he answered. "I will find her"  
----

It was growing late in the afternoon, and Mai sat by a campfire they'd built, wondering what had become of Zuko. Had he finally given up and headed home, or did he commit suicide to be rejoined with his lover? Either way, she didn't care, at least she tried to convince herself she didn't.

The bracelet remained on her wrist, untouched, and she stared at it, knowing it was pathetic to keep it on any longer. As she reached to singe the threads and remove it, one of the earthbenders sitting near her suddenly jumped up and cried, "Someone's coming!" She got to her feet, drawing a few darts to fire, but lowered her hands when Long Feng stepped into view.

"Thought you'd abandon me, did you?" he growled, but they were too distracted by the ugly burns on his face, which didn't appear to have been treated at all.

"What happened to you?" asked Mai apathetically.

"I ran into your boyfriend," he said, eyes dark. Mai's expression changed and she darted over to him.

"Zuko attacked you?" she asked. "You didn't kill him, did you?" She didn't know why she asked. It wasn't as if she cared... did she?

"I should have! That brat nearly burned me to death trying to find out where we sold that girl-"

Mai bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. "You told him?!" she cried.

"I had no other choice!" he said defensively. "He would have killed me!"

"So he knows she's alive then," she muttered, lowering her head. "And he's gone to find her."

"If I ever see that brat again..." growled Long Feng menacingly. "I don't care if he's the Firelord. I'll kill him! I swear I'll kill him!"

Mai was gritting her teeth. After all that had happened, Zuko was not giving up! The only thing that would stop him from going after that girl was death. She looked Long Feng in the eyes and grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.  
----

Zuko lead a search of all the houses where Jullianne had pointed them, but had no luck. They covered as much ground as they could before exhaustion took over, and finally checked into an inn to get some rest. It was nearly sunset, but he felt frustrated from getting tired. Jin was so close he could practically taste her, and yet he hadn't found her or anyone who had seen her. All that remained was three more houses and then a farm house. Katara had suggested at one point that perhaps Jin had left all ready, but Zuko refused to believe that. He could feel her near and if she was gone he would have known.

When he finally got to his room, despite his frustration and determination, he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, and he remained undisturbed for hours.

In a farm house not too far away, a young woman settled down deeper into her bed and drifted off to sleep as well.  
----

She was standing in nothingness, no floors, ceilings or walls, just white. She knew she was dreaming, but was disappointed that it appeared to be a very dull dream. "Jin!" She spun around, and Azula came running to her. "Jin! Quick! Zuko's asleep!" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"So?" she asked.

"Do you want to see him?" asked Azula, hands on her hips. She appeared to be a little perturbed that Jin hadn't understood right away, but Jin broke out into a smile and her heart began to pound.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes I would!" Azula held out her hand to Jin.

"Well then hurry," she said. "Come with me. I'm not sure how much time you'll have before one of you wakes up." Jin took her hand eagerly and Azula said quickly, "Think of a place. Any place you'd like to meet him in." Jin thought for a moment, then remembered a place where she'd been happy with him and focused hard on it. A part of her had expected to hear a loud crack or a pop or feel some overwhelming sensation that they were traveling through space and time, but she didn't. Instead Azula simply told her to open her eyes and they were standing there.

The room was dark and dusty, spiderwebs were filling the corners and it looked as though no one had set foot in the place for years. Jin frowned as she looked around, and found Azula had already gone off to fetch Zuko. Taking a moment, she walked around the place, looking at everything solemnly as if it were some sort of memorial set up in someone's memory.

"Jin..." called a voice, and she turned, her heart pounding even heavier, her breathing heavy. She knew that voice.

"Zuko!" she cried and ran right into his arms. He held her close, clinging tightly as if to make sure she was really there. When he was certain he kissed her passionately, reaching behind her head to pull out her ponytail and let her hair fall free. His fingers entangled themselves in her curls and she moaned against his mouth, a sound of resentment that she had to withdraw for breath.

"Oh Jin..." he breathed. "I'm so sorry... I never should have let you out of my sight!"

"I'm all right... now," she said softly. "Azula's been-"

"I know, she told me," he said softly. He looked around for the first time, trying to figure out where they were, then turne to Jin.

"This place..." he said. "Is it...?"

"Yes," she answered. "It's the place we used to be to happy in, remember?" He nodded and frowned when he looked around, the same sadness on his face that had been on hers moments ago.

"The Jasmine Dragon sure has changed a lot"  
----

(A/N: Allo my freaky darlings. I wrote this chapter at work while my boss snapped photos of me non-stop. She was trying to set the flash just right on her new camera. I tried to clear up as many typos as I could, but please take into account I was half blind by that point from all the incessant flashing. Well, R&R!)


	22. Chapter 21

Zuko stepped around in the dusty room, a part of him sad to see what it had become, but another part of him finding comfort in being in a familiar place that held nothing but good memories for him. Here, he and his uncle had finally gotten a fresh start, he had finally come out of his depressive shell, and... He craned his had over to Jin and smiled. Here, he'd met her. 

"You guys," said a voice. They turned and Azula was standing in the room, seeming to have come from nowhere. "Remember this is just a dream and you don't have much time."

"Right," said Zuko, and he turned back to Jin. "We found the brothel where Long Feng sold you and one of the women there pointed us in the direction you escaped in, but we still have no idea where you are."

"Where are you now?" she asked.

"At an inn," he answered. "I can't remember the name... but it's not far from the brothel... in fact I think it was the only one in that area." Jin thought for a moment.

"An inn?" she asked. "I can't remember seeing one... what does it look like?"

"Like an inn!" She rolled her eyes at the typical 'guy' response.

"Well I need more than that! Any specific details that could help me?" she asked and he thought about it. Jin looked around suddenly, sniffing a little. Was that smoke? Zuko didn't seem to notice, but Azula made a face as well, looking around curiously.

"I'll be right back," she said and vanished. Jin looked back to Zuko who just shrugged off Azula's sudden departure.

"All I can remember was it was a stone building, there were flowers in front, and I think it had a black roof...?" He knew all he could recall was very vague, but Jin's face brightened.

"I know where that is!" she exclaimed. "You're very close to where I am."

"Where are you then?" asked Zuko eagerly.

"At a farm house," she answered and he smiled.

"I know where you're talking about," he said and she ran into his arms again, near tears. She was so filled with joy she could hardly contain it.

"I can't believe it's almost over," she said smiling. "I can't believe I'll be with you again."

"I know," he said softly. "Jin... when we find you and you leave with us... will you marry me?" She looked up at him confused.

"I already said I would," she said.

"No, I mean, will you marry me right then and there?" He expected her to be surprised, ready to protest or even ask why. But she merely looked him in the eyes with certainty.

"Yes," she answered. "When you proposed the first time, you promised me you'd be taking me as your bride once we met again. I've been ready for it ever since then." He smiled at her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a big grand wedding with thousands of guests and a gorgeous dress for you..." She shook her head and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"As long as you give me yourself... that's all I need," she said and she reached up to kiss his lips. He pulled away after a moment and made a face, sniffing around.

"Do you smell smoke?" he asked. Before she could answer Azula reappeared and grabbed hold of her wrists, tugging her away.

"We have to go now!" she said. "You need to wake up, Jin!"

"What's happening?" asked Jin as her surroundings faded.

"Just wake up now! And get out as fast as you can!" The smell of smoke grew stronger as she faded away, and when she turned to say goodbye to Zuko, he was already gone.  
She was falling rapidly through space and time and landed on a mattress with a soft thud. Her eyes opened and the first thing to hit her was the overwhelming smell of smoke. Somewhere there was a fire. As she climbed out of the bed to go look, the answer came to her before she even reached the window. Mai.

As she looked out she saw the brothel in the distance engulfed in flames. She sighed, feeling fortunate that she had escaped when she did, but then sudden horror struck her. Once they saw she was not there they'd trace her down to...

Azula's words still rang through her head. "Get out as fast as you can!"

She grabbed a light blanket from off the bed and wrapped it around herself since she had no robe, and ran down the stairs calling Shiro's name frantically, praying she wasn't too late.  
----

Zuko was shaken awake by Aang and snapped upwards looking wide awake. "Zuko!" cried Aang, jumping back with a start.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko, seeing the panic on the boy's face.

"The brothel! Look!" Zuko scrambled out of bed and ran to the window to look out. Smoke filled the air surrounding where the house had been making it impossible to see it. Outside people were shouting and rushing to it to extinguish the flames and the smell of smoke mixed with burning corpses filled the air, gagging him.

Zuko made for the door at full speed, forgetting about the others and ran outside to help put out the fires. There was no question in his mind that Mai had done it, and though he wasn't the one, he still felt responsible. That one broken promise had come to cost him so much, and now it was making everyone around him suffer it seemed. He had to help put out those fires before someone died on his account.

The fire was practically out of control by the time he reached it, but he immediately began to bend, taming the flames and gradually making them grow dim until they vanished on the outside. Then he moved closer to do the same with the inside, and as he drew closer he heard screaming and pounding near the door. They were all trapped inside and slowly burning to death.

"Someone break down the door!" he shouted to the others, and within minutes there came a loud crash that told him that one of them had done just that. One by one the prostitutes came pouring out, staggering and choking.

"Help them!" shouted one of the villagers and each of the women were lead a safe distance from the fire, none of them looking badly burnt, miraculously. Zuko bent the fire while the villagers dumped water on it until it was gone and all that was left was the charred remains of the house. Then he turned to the women and looked through them, not seeing Julianne anywhere in them.

"There's a body over here!" shouted a voice and Zuko walked over with the others to see who it was.

"It's one of the prostitutes," said another, and Zuko frowned as he looked at her. The dress was unmistakable. "The wall must've collapsed behind her and her leg was pinned in the rubble," explained the man, pointing to what he was talking about. Zuko nodded and shook his head. If she had listened to him and gone with them, she would still be alive.

He turned sadly, not caring to watch them pry her out and he spotted Katara and the rest running over to see what had happened. "Oh no!" she cried but Zuko shook his head.

"Only one died," he said. "The rest were saved just in time."

"Oh," she said and her features softened a little. "I guess that's good news."

"Someone died?" called out one of the prostitutes in horror.

"Who?" cried another. "Who died?"

"Julianne," answered Zuko, and their were cries of distress from nearly all of them.

"No!" one of them screamed, bursting into tears. "I told her to save herself... that idiot"  
"She helped me too," called another. "I was trapped on the second floor."

"Me too!" cried another.

"Wow," muttered Aang, looking around. "Nearly all of them were saved by her!"

"If she'd chosen to leave with us..." said Suki, and she shook her head. "It's almost like... it's almost like she knew."

"I doubt that," said Zuko.

"Even so," said Suki.

Katara, who had been watching as they pulled Julianne from the remains, suddenly turned to Zuko. "Zuko, how did the fire start?"

"Mai..." he said, and then a light turned on in his head. "Oh no!" he cried, turning towards the farm house, remember the very reason why they were out there in the first place, and why Mai was there as well.

"Zuko wait!" shouted Katara, and the others scrambled to follow him, all of them wishing they knew what on earth was going on.  
----

Jin nearly fell down the stairs she was running so fast, and she stepped on her ankle at an odd angle, spraining it. "Shiro!" she called, ignoring the pain and rushing into the living room. "Shiro, where are you?" He had not answered once to her calls and she began to fear the worst. "Shiro!"

"He won't answer you," said a voice from the kitchen. Jin spun around and saw Shiro standing there, his back facing her. Jin smiled, relieved that he was all right. Shiro stood motionless for a moment... then swayed forward a little, his knees giving way, and as he crumpled to the floor, Mai was revealed standing in front of him, wiping the blood from a dagger. Jin didn't even have time to scream. A pair of hands clasped around her mouth from behind, and one by one the earthbenders stepped out from their hiding places. Jin struggled, having recovered most of her strength, but it was no use.

"You won't be getting away again," hissed Long Feng as he held her. Out of the corner of Jin's eye she spotted the burns on his face. "You will pay for all you cost me! You and that lover of yours!" Jin continued to struggle and Mai approached her, pointing the dagger at her.

"If it weren't for you it wouldn't be this way!" she growled. "Zuko shouldn't be with you! He should be with me!"

"What are you talking about?" cried Jin.

"My life was going to work out and I'd finally have a happy ending with the one I love! But you came in and stole him from me!"

"Is that what this has all been about?" she screamed at Mai angrily. "You don't get your way so you ruin the lives of others? You're pathetic!"

"Shut up!" screamed Mai.

"Someone's coming!" called one of the earthbenders in a hushed voice, but Jin ignored him.

"Zuko's in love with me! I never stole him from you, he chose me!"

Something inside Mai snapped and Jin could see it in her eyes. Before she had time to react to that, or the sound of the front door bursting open, Mai's fingers gripped the dagger tighter and the blade was forced into Jin's stomach.

"NO!!!" shouted a voice loudly and flames were fired out at Mai.

Zuko barged into the kitchen, eyes widened in horror as he looked to Jin, who staggered until she fell to the floor with a dull thud. "Jin!" Ignoring Mai, Zuko ran strait to Jin and picked her up in his arms. Her hands hovered merely inches from the dagger's handle, and her eyes were rolling around in her head. "Jin! No!" Mai made as if to attack them, but Katara conjured up a water whip and used it to violently snap her out of the way. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki ganged up on the others who surrendered almost instantly having not been given orders to fight back, and Long Feng watched with interest as Jin lay dying in Zuko's arms. She had grown very pale, and Zuko clung to her tighter.

"Jin, hold on! You've got to hold on!" urged Zuko.

"Zuko..." she breathed, and her chest heaved as another wave of pain took her.

"Kill them," said Mai suddenly, her voice completely cold and heartless. "Kill them all!"

Everything happened at once. The Dai Li attacked, Long Feng launched himself on Zuko, who was forced to jump away from Jin to protect her, and a fight broke out throughout the house, Jin laying forgotten and bleeding on the floor.

Everything seemed to be happening in a haze. Jin could feel herself slowly slipping away, and her mind had a hard time comprehending anything that was happening around her. "Jin!" shouted a voice, but it did not come from anyone in the room. "Jin! Jin you need to get up!"

"I can't..." she rasped.

"You need to get up! Get up now!"

Jin looked down at the handle of the dagger and grabbed it. Gritting her teeth to hold back a scream, she pulled it out slowly and dropped it to the ground. Her blood seemed to flow more freely now, but she pressed her hands against it as her will to live began to grow. "You need to stay alive, Jin!" urged the voice. "Stay alive! Get yourself out of there now!" Standing slowly, unnoticed, she staggered out the door and away from the fighting. Once outside the voice spoke up again. "Go where I tell you and I'll protect you until Zuko comes. You just need to hold on a little longer, Jin! Hold on!" Jin grunted in pain and began to slowly make her way in a direction she was unsure of. She didn't know where she was headed, but she could feel her feet carry her away and she had to trust that she'd be lead some place safe, away from Mai and the Dai Li.  
----

"The girl's gone!" shouted Long Feng. Mai stopped what she was doing and turned to the spot where Jin had been laying not too long ago. Zuko turned as well and saw Jin was in fact gone, a small pool of her blood remaining.

"Jin?" called Zuko and he ran for the door, looking outside. There was no sign of her. "Jin!"

"She vanished?" asked Sokka, looking around.

"Yes, Sokka, she vanished!" said Katara sarcastically. "She must've slipped out when we weren't looking."

"She'll not get far!" growled Mai, and, signalling the Dai Li to follow her, she ran out the front door in pursuit of Jin.

"We gotta find her and fast!" said Katara. "Whether or not Mai catches up to her, if that wound doesn't get treated soon-"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" shouted Sokka, and they ran out the front door. After Aang signalled Appa they were airborn and flew around, hoping she had not gone too far.


	23. Chapter 22

(A/N: OMG!!! Everyone, every Avatar fan, before you read this chapter go to youtube and do a search on the Avatar Season 3 trailer if you haven't already seen it. It's the video where you can tell someone snuck in a camera into the screening, but the clarity is still good. Everyone has new hairstyles, and they show an interesting shot of Zuko and Mai... I'll comment more on it in the a/n at the end of this chapter cuz I want you all to see it first. Let's just say it's a safe bet that everything in this fanfic will NOT be happening in season 3, lol. But I can't wait anyway:) ) 

She stumbled several times, her head growing lighter and lighter and her vision becoming blurry. Her heart was still pounding rapidly in her chest, but her body didn't seem to share the same strength or will. She passed by unnoticed along the outskirts until she reached a familiar place, not too far from her home. Her wound fired up with pain again and she fell to the side so she was leaning against the wall of one of the houses and she closed her eyes. "I can't go any further..." she breathed painfully. "Too tired... too tired..."

"You're almost there!" replied Azula's voice somewhere in the depths of her mind. "Zuko and Iroh's apartment it the next building. Hide yourself inside there, and I'll keep you safe, I promise. No one will be able to touch you there." Jin picked her head up lazily and took in a deep breath. Barely having the strength to make it, she stumbled to the next building and found that the front door was locked. "You have to climb through the window, remember?" said Azula.

Jin groaned, knowing this would not help her injuries at all, but made her way to the window she'd snuck in through twice before. Her mind wandered back to her last visit there and she remembered the group of kids trying to rob whatever was in Zuko's room. She could only hope they weren't here again. Gritting her teeth through the pain she forced herself through the window and crashed onto the floor on the other side. She felt her stab wound rip open a little more and gave a cry of pain as new blood began to flow. Slowly, she got up to her feet and looked around.

Zuko's bedroom was right down the hall, and the one place she wanted to be now to claim sanctuary. Everything inside smelled of him and felt like him, so it would be like he was with her until they were finally reunited. She struggled with the door, but once it was open, she flung herself on his bed, not bothering to close the door behind her and shut her eyes as pain over took her body again.

"Hurry... Zuko..." the whispered. "Please hurry"  
----

"She went into that apartment!" shouted Mai, running for it, but when she heard the footsteps behind her vanish she turned around. "What are you waiting for?"

Long Feng stepped forward and shook his head. "This is where we leave you now. You're of no further use to us and there's no longer a point in continuing this ridiculous goose chase."

"But-"

"When the Firelord dies what can we possibly gain? And even your family will not be able to give us a... worth while price." Mai stared at him in utter disbelief, but knew there was no time to argue with them.

"Fine!" she shouted. "I'll do this myself then!" And with that, she turned and headed into the apartment.  
----

Zuko's eyes suddenly snapped wide and he looked around curiously. "What is it?" asked Katara.

"That voice..." he whispered. "I heard a voice..."

"Great! Jin's been stabbed and vanished, we've got a crazy woman trying to kill us, and now he's hearing voices!" cried Sokka. "Is it too much to as to have something normal happen to our little gang?"

"Would you be quiet?" snapped Katara.

"I know where Jin is!" burst Zuko suddenly. "I know where she went! We've got to hurry"  
----

The door slammed shut. Jin's eyes slitted open a little as she picked up her head to see what had happened, and found that the bedroom door had slammed shut. "Stay quiet!" hissed Azula's voice, and Jin's blood ran cold. Mai was coming! She had reached her before Zuko! And now Jin knew she was going to die before Zuko ever saw her again. In her mind, Azula seemed to sense this and quickly said, "Don't you think that for a minute! You're not going to die Jin so don't you dare give up, you hear me?" But Azula's voice was panicked and Jin knew that was not a good sign.

"I know you're here!" shouted a voice from outside. "Whether or not you reveal yourself I'll find you and I swear I'll kill you!" It was Mai, and she sounded angrier than before.

"No you won't!" came a voice, and her heart skipped. It was Zuko.  
----

Mai turned to Zuko angrily and the others looked around. "Where's the Dai Li?" asked Aang.

"They must have left her," said Katara.

"Probably got sick of taking orders from a nut job," said Sokka.

"That's not true!" shouted Mai, but Toph smiled.

"She's lying."

"You can't win this," said Zuko darkly. "You know... I pitied you before... but after what you've done... I can't forgive you!" Mai looked dumbfounded but quickly overcame it, firing an army of blue flaming darts at them. They were all deflected and Zuko made to charge at Mai, but stopped when he passed his bedroom door. He could feel something inside... something strong...

_Jin made a sudden gasp and fell face forward off the bed, clutching her wound. "I'm... going to die..." she whispered. "...Zuko..."_

"JIN!" he screamed, and made a sharp turn for his door, throwing it open and running inside just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. Mai looked inside and saw the two, but before she could reach them, the door slammed shut and would not be opened.

Zuko turned his full attention to Jin as she looked up at him with half-glazed eyes. "Jin!" he cried. "Jin, no! Don't do this! Jin!"

"Zuko..." she whispered and placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry... my love..." Her hand dropped to the floor with a dull but deafening thud, and the world stopped.

"Jin? JIN"  
----

Mai tried to open the door, but it would not budge. Aang fire a blast of wind at her, knocking her away and Katara fired shards of ice at her. Mai dodged the attack and shot Katara in the arm with a dark. Katara fell back with a scream and Aang fired up with anger. "Don't touch her!" he shouted angrily, and fired another blast of wind at her, sending her crashing into the wall behind her.

"JIN!!!"

The scream made them all stop and turn to the door. Sokka was the first to run to it and try to open it, but the door would not budge. "It must be locked," he said.

"There's no lock!" pointed out Aang. "Zuko! Are you all right?" There was no answer.

"Something's gone horribly wrong!" cried Katara and she ran to the door, trying it as well but to no avail.

Inside the room Zuko looked up from Jin's face to the door and his heart stopped at what he saw. Azula stood there, holding the door shut, not using much effort it looked like, but it was enough that no one could open that door. No one except for he and Jin.

"I told you, I'm watching out for you," she said softly. Zuko smiled a little and glanced down at Jin again, checking for a pulse.

"She's still alive," he said softly. "But barely. If she doesn't get healed soon she'll die!" He looked up at Azula pleadingly and she frowned.

"I'm doing all I can. And don't underestimate her. Her will to live is strong."

Zuko nodded, but clung to Jin tighter, listening to the battle outside.  
----

Mai fired a large blast of uncontrolled blue flames at them and they all scattered to the back of the apartment to avoid getting burned. "She's going for Zuko's door!" shouted Katara. "Zuko! Look out!"

There was a loud blast, and the door was blown away to pieces. Zuko looked up at her and held Jin close and protectively. "If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too!" he warned. Mai looked at him angrily, then raised her hand slowly, blue flames engulfing it. "I'll watch you both burn slowly and you'll rot in hell for what you've done to me!"

"You mean what you've done to yourself!" said a voice. Zuko made a surprised face and glanced down at Jin. Her lips had moved to say the words, but he voice had not been her own. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue and she extended a hand to Mai, flames suddenly sparking from them.

"Jin?" asked Zuko confused.

"If you come a step closer to them I will kill you myself!" she said. Only then did Zuko recognize the voice.

"Its-"

"Azula?!" cried Aang, pointing at Jin.

Katara looked at him confused and said, "That's Jin, Aang."

"Not it's not! It's Azula! Azula's inside of her! Can't you see it?!" he cried. None of them could, not even Zuko.

"I don't see-" Sokka started to say, but Katara interrupted him.

"Of course!" cried Katara. "Since Aang is the bridge between us and the spirit world, only he can see her." Then, with tears in her eyes she added, "She's... trying to save her brother!"

Mai stared at Jin/Azula in surprise and all at once she seemed to lose whatever was driving her in the first place. "A-Azula? But they told me you were d-"

"Don't come anywhere near my brother or Jin again!" she snapped, ignoring whatever it was Mai was about to say.

Mai's face was pale and she was trembling. The fire from her hand vanished and she took a step back. Zuko looked up at her nervously, trying to figure out what on earth she was doing. "You're against me too, then?" she asked Azula. "And you-" she added to Zuko. "I drove you away... with my own hands..." She looked down at Jin and said, "You... he chose you..." She backed away, igniting her hands again and looked down to the ground. "He chose you... not me..." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Mai, NO!" he shouted, but it was too late. To the complete shock and horror of everyone in the room, Mai ignited herself on fire, engulfing her entire body in blue flames, and the horrid stench of burning flesh filled the room. Within minutes she was gone and a charred skeleton remained on the ground. And that was the end of Mai.  
----

(A/N: Yeah so, trailer 3... Zuko and Mai??? To be honest I saw it coming and I'm actually kinda happy about it, but it totally ruins what I'm writing here, that's for sure, lol. Can't believe it, but this fic is drawing to it's close! Just a chapter and an epilogue left! And this'll probably end the Jinko or Zujin series, whichever you'd like to call it so I can pursure the new Kenshin fic, something I haven't been able to give much attention to. And as for Mai's death scene... I had that planned out from chapter one and I hope I was able to get it to work right. Well, R&R!)


	24. Chapter 23

(A/N: Oops! I lied! I think it'll actually be 2 or 3 more chapters and then an epilogue. I forgot about a few scenes I'd like to include in this fic including a pretty awesome wedding I've been planning out since actually SDW, but I won't spoil it.) 

For nearly ten minutes, everyone stared speechless at the remains, still smoking as they lay there in the hall. Katara looked as if she were about to be sick, and Aang and Sokka just stared dumbstruck. Suki clung to Sokka's hand a little tighter, and Toph said nothing, though she seemed to know what had happened. They all remained motionless, and it wasn't until Jin let out a moan that Zuko's attention was drawn back to her. "Jin!" he gasped and she slitted her eyes open a little.

"Katara, quick!" cried Aang, and Katara ran to her, a handful of water ready. Zuko locked eyes with Jin, and held her face up so she wouldn't see the wound as Katara uncovered it gently. There was caked blood surrounding the injured area, and there was still some new blood flowing out, though not as badly as it had been before. Zuko kept his eyes on Jin until Katara finished, and Jin closed her eyes in exhaustion.

That was when it all hit him. It was finally over. They were finally together, and now, with the exception of the Dai Li, there was no longer any threat left to tear them apart. At last, it was all over and things were peaceful now, peaceful enough for Jin's body to relax into a deep slumber.

"She's asleep..." Zuko muttered, then closed his eyes tight and kissed her forehead, a tear falling down his face. "...thank God..."

Katara, however, did not share the same joy... or at least her eyes didn't show it. "What is it?" asked Suki, noticing it.

"It didn't feel right..." said Katara, her tone hinting to confusion. "When I healed her... it didn't feel like I actually did."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sokka. "The wound's gone! What more could there be?"

"I was able to heal her physical being... but her mind has been thrown into so much turmoil and my healing abilities weren't enough for it... at least not with just plain water anyway." Zuko looked up at her in concern.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"She's not fully healed," said Katara sadly. "Healing that wound won't be enough. Everything she's been through, the kidnap, all the awful things she must've seen in the prison, being sold to the brothel, getting stabbed and being that close to death, and through it all the pain of missing the one she loved... in her weakened condition it was enough to send her mind into chaos."

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Aang.

"I don't know... but I don't think she'll act like her old self at all until it's healed."

"Is there nothing you can do?" asked Zuko, his face very pale.

"I... I sensed the damage while I was healing her wound. It's too much for my abilities with plain water alone. If I had that special water from the North Pole, I may have more of a chance. But that got used on Azula and I haven't re-stocked since." She frowned and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." Zuko closed his eyes and sighed in a frustrated manner.

"That's a three day trip, flying," said Aang. "Will she hold out until then?"

"I have no doubt," said Katara. "But we'd have to take it easy, and there's no guarantee how she'll act when she wakes..."

"I'll take care of that," said Zuko. "Let's just get there as fast as we can."

"Then we'd better head out now," said Aang. Zuko began to stand, lifting Jin's light body into his arms, and then paused once he was standing.

"Wait! We can't leave now! What about the Dai Li?" he asked. "They're still on the loose, and with or without Mai they're still dangerous."

"Some of us will stay back then and deal with it," said Aang suddenly. "We need to get Jin the help as fast as possible, and there's really no need for all of us to go with you."

"Aang's right," said Katara. "And with the Earth King in power again, I'm sure it'll be taken care of quickly."

"If you think about it, we really don't need to leave that many behind," said Sokka. "I'm volunteering to stay," he added, raising his hand.

"So will I," said Suki, not to the surprise of anyone.

"I can stay back too," said Toph.

"That's three then," said Sokka. "Three should be enough." Zuko nodded and turned to Katara and Aang.

"We should go then," said Aang, but Zuko glanced down at the skeleton and frowned.

"There's one last thing to take care of first," he said softly.  
----

The last of the dirt was packed down on the small grave and Zuko stared down at it for a moment silently, trying to think of what to say. Sokka, Suki, and Toph had already left to go alert the Earth King, and Katara and Aang respectfully left him alone, taking Jin with them and making up an excuse along the lines of getting Appa ready for the journey. It was just him and the remains of the girl he'd hurt more than anyone.

"I know I should be angry with you," he said softly. "I hated everything you did, I hate the fact that you tried to kill me, my friends, and my love. But..." He lowered his head, a cloud hanging over him. "I... I understand why you did it... I know what it's like to feel you have no one who loves you..." He sighed and shook his head. "That doesn't excuse what happened, but I will go back on what I said. I forgive you... for all of it. Holding a grudge is pointless now. I forgive you, and I pray someday you'll be able to forgive me... for all the pain I caused you." A film of tears covered over his eyes and he breathed deep. "This is not how I wanted it to end... Never. And the guilt I feel for what I did... I'll carry it forever and I need you to know that. I never once through any of this wanted you to die. I wanted your pain to end, that's all I ever wanted for you. Hopefully now... wherever you are, the pain is gone... and you're smiling again." He bowed respectfully and turned from her grave, walking away slowly.

Aang and Katara were waiting by Appa with Jin laying in the saddle, still asleep. "Ready?" Katara asked softly, and Zuko nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Let's go." They mounted the great bison and Aang quickly got him up in the air, and they were off. Zuko scooted over to Jin and pulled her into his arms, cradleing her closely as if he were afraid she'd disappear. Katara moved over to him slowly and looked at him curiously.

"So what did you say to her?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked, looking up from Jin.

"To Mai... you know..."

"Oh..." he answered, then sighed. "I forgave her. I forgave her for everything." Katara gave him a very surprised look.

"You did?!"

"I know. It sounds crazy. But... I had to."

"What makes you think you had to?" asked Aang, glancing back from the reigns. "I wouldn't."

"Because holding a grudge against someone who was hurting is hollow. Pointless. Especially when I was the cause of that pain." Katara frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko... it's not your fault," she said softly. "You made a mistake, but you were 14. Everyone does stupid things when they're 14."

"That doesn't change the fact that it happened," he said. "I'm not excusing what she did. I know what she did was wrong and there's no excuse for it... but I'm not angry with her... not so much as I am myself anyway." He glanced down at Jin's sleeping face and shook his head. "And Mai wasn't the only one made to suffer from my mistake." Katara looked him in the eye and squeezed his shoulder.

"Jin will be healed," she said softly. "And you will marry her just like you promised," she added without thinking.

"You're getting married?!" cried Aang, looking around wide-eyed. Katara turned red, forgetting it was supposed to have been a secret.

"Sorry!" she whispered to Zuko, but he shook his head.

"Don't be," he said and looked to Aang. "Yes, we're getting married. We've been engaged since we first left the Fire Nation. We were keeping it a secret before, but now I guess there's no need to."

"You know what this means?" gasped Katara suddenly. "You two can get married at the North Pole! It'll be so beautiful! Oh, it's too bad Sokka will have to miss this."

"He's with Suki right now. I'm sure that makes him happy," said Aang with a laugh. Whether or not it was the sound of Aang's laugh that did it, Jin began to stir and wake. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around sleepily, then simply stared at the clouds passing by, not sign of emotion on her face. If it weren't for her breathing and the full color in her face, she would have appeared to be dead.

"Jin?" asked Zuko softly. She didn't respond. Zuko glanced up at Katara who could only frown and shake her head. Zuko rested his head on top of Jin's and closed his eyes. "Hold on, Jin," he said softly. She made a soft moan as if somewhere in the depths of the torment she'd heard him, and he kissed her forehead gently, pulling her closer.  
----

They made it to North Pole on the night of the second day, faster than originally planned. The closer they had come to the water tribe, the colder it grew, and the more Zuko began to with he'd brought some sort of coat. He made an extra effort to keep Jin warm, using some soft firebending to warm them. Katara already had her coat with her, and Aang didn't seem bothered by it. As they drew closer, memories began to arise in Zuko's mind.

"Hey..." he said softly to Katara. "Maybe this was a bad idea." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time the Fire Nation was here?"

"Yeah," said Aang. "But it's just you. That's not the same as the whole Fire Nation army."

"Yeah, but I'm the Firelord! Commander of the Fire Nation army," he pointed out. "Call me paranoid, but I doubt that's going to earn me a warm welcome."

"You're the Firelord who has fought to maintain peace and end the chaos the Fire Nation created for years," said Katara. "And since a group from a water tribe helped fight in the war the word will have spread here so they'll know you're on their side."

"Yeah, so there's nothing to worry about," said Aang. His eyes strayed down to Jin who had been staring blankly at the sky the entire time, and he frowned. "At least... not from them anyway." Zuko looked down at Jin, feeling her shivering and he held her closer, trying desperately to keep her warm.

The great wall was close, fully repaired and restored since the last time they'd seen it, and, seeing the familiar bison, the waterbenders inside opened the large gates to let them through. "Get ready to land you guys," said Aang as he began to lower Appa.

Zuko looked up to Katara with new concern. "Are you sure you can heal her?" he asked.

"I..." she stuttered. "I really... hope so," she answered, but her unsure tone scared him to the core.  
----

(A/N: Calling all youtubers! Subscribe to my videos and I'll subscribe to yours, and that includes leaving you comments and stuff! My youtube profile is listed as my homepage in my fanfiction profile. R&R!)


	25. Chapter 24

(A/N: Well, just got my last chapter up in time because the internet connection just suddenly went out for the rest of the night five minutes after posting!) 

When Appa landed, they quickly discovered that Jin's inability to show emotion was not the only side effect. When Zuko began to rise, Jin didn't move to stand up. She didn't move at all. "You'll have to carry her," said Katara. "She's here in body, but not in spirit. She probably has no idea what's going on."

Zuko frowned, lifting Jin's body gently, and then slid off of Appa, landing on the icy ground while taking care not to slip and fall with her. She was so light, he noticed, and he could feel her bones since there was hardly any flesh to cushion them. "Avatar Aang!" called a voice and Aang leapt off Appa, running to greet Cheif Arnook of the Water Tribe. "We weren't expecting another visit from you, but we are more than honored to have you." Aang smiled and bowed his head respectfully.

"What brings you here?" asked another familiar voice. Master Paku stepped up, his lack of cheer unmistakeable.

"We're here because of a bit of an emergency," said Katara, and she signalled Zuko to step up with Jin. Paku and the cheif seemed to recognized him immediatly and any friendliness they once had vanished from their faces.

"This is Firelord Zuko," said Aang. "He was a great alli in the final war and a good friend of mine." Both Paku and Arnook's expressions softened. "This-" said Aang, pointing to Jin, "-is Jin, his fiance. She's been through a trauma and her brain is a wreck."

"I sensed it when I tried to heal her," said Katara. "The strain of all her emotions has run her brain amok."

"That vial of water," said Paku, stepping up to inspect Jin. "Did you try it?"

"I couldn't," said Katara sadly. "I used it earlier on..." she glanced at Zuko unsure then frowned.

"One of our friends was badly injured and we used it to try and save her," said Aang. Zuko looked a little to surprised to hear Azula reffered to as a friend considering for so long she'd been the opposite. Even in the end he doubted she was fully a friend to them.

"Try to save her?" asked Paku.

"Yes... she didn't survive," said Aang, and Zuko felt that stab of pain again that had almost been completely forgotten over the last month, even with the reappearance of her spirit.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said the chief sincerely. Paku took a handful of water and held it over Jin's forehead, letting it glow brightly as if to heal her. Nothing happened, not to their surprise, and he turned to Katara.

"We'll have to act fast," he said. "She's very far lost, but not too far. If we don't pull her back soon it'll be too late and it'll be like this forever. You, there, Firelord Zuko." Zuko turned his full attention to him.

"Yes?"

"You're engaged to this girl?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And you two are in love?" he asked. Katara could tell Zuko couldn't understand why he would ask this question, but it was only because he was not familiar of the arranged marraige customs they held there in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Yes," Zuko answered firmly.

"Then come with Katara and I. We'll need you to help," he said, and without much more explaining he led them away.

"I'll just... stay back and take care of Appa then," said Aang, feeling a little forgotten.

When they approached the door which led to the spirit oasis, another flood of memories hit Zuko, most of them cold. He'd nearly drowned not too far from there, and even though his breath of fire had helped, he couldn't remember feeling colder in his life. He also thought of how strange it was that the first time he'd been there with Katara they had been fighting each other viciously. Now they were there as friends, just a sign of how much he'd changed over time.

Katara ducked inside first, and Zuko followed close behind, taking care not to allow Jin's head to hit the wall. Paku was the last to enter and he created an icy bridge so they could cross to that small patch of grass. At once Zuko began to feel warmer and took comfort in the fact that Jin's shivering had subsided.

They gathered around the small pool where the moon and ocean spirits swam around peacefully, and they all sat down, Zuko sitting with his legs tucked under him so Jin's head could lay on his thighs. Her eyes seemed to stare right through him as if he weren't even there. "I can't heal," said Zuko softly, turning to Paku. "How can I possibly help her?"

"Having someone she's very emotionally tied to close by will help greatly," explained Paku, taking up a handful of water. "Your scent, your voice, anything she can sense of you will help pull her back." He looked to Katara. "Katara you'll need to do this as well. It'll take both our healing abilities to save her." Katara nodded obediently and took in a handful of water, which began to glow along with Paku's. "Now..." he said and both he and Katara placed their hands on her head. Katara had hers on the sides while Paku had one on top of Jin's head and the other under her chin.

Unscrambling Jin's mind was like piecing together a complex jigsaw puzzle. "Oh wow..." said Katara suddenly and Paku seemed to share the same look of concern for how deep the damage ran.

"Zuko, start talking to her," said Paku. "She needs to hear your voice."

Feeling slightly awkward he glanced down at her glassy eyes and began to speak softly. "Jin..." he said softly. "Jin you need to wake up now. It's me, Jin... please... I need you to wake up..."

Katara grunted a little and Paku looked to Zuko. "Keep talking!"

"Jin, please listen to me! I know you can!" pleaded Zuko. "I need you to wake up. I need you with me, Jin. Please stay with me!" Her eyes suddenly snapped shut and Katara let out a cry along with Paku as they began to fight the twisting branches of darkness that threatened to to take over her mind.  
----

She was standing in a forest surrounded by large leafless trees, all of them twisting and gnarled looking, almost threatening. The skies above her were dark and stormlike and she had this crushing feeling on her chest.  
----

"I can see her!" cried Katara. "Zuko, keep talking!"  
----

Mai was approaching her with her darts and staring at her darkly. "You ruined my life!" she shouted. "You will die here and now!" She threw an unrealistic amount of them at her, and Jin felt each of them pierce her one by one. She fell to her hands and knees, bleeding out a river that was pooling around her. Her breathing was becoming more and more difficult. In front of her she could hear Mai's angry breathing. "Die!!!"  
----

"What was?" gasped Katara in shock as she glanced up for a moment at Paku.

"Don't lose your focus!" he snapped at her and she returned her full attention to Jin. "She's hallucinating... probably all memories from recent events..." He grunted and his gaze on Jin became more determined. "She's fading..." he muttered and Zuko began to panic.

"No!" he cried. "Jin! Listen to me! It's not real! Don't let go!"  
----

_"It's not real! Don't let go!"_

She could see no one but that voice was loud and piercing. Her eyes strayed up to Mai who vanished in the shadows, and in her place a new threat approached. "You little brat! I knew we'd gone too easy on you!" She looked up in terror as Long Feng raised his hands, causing the earth beneath her to suddenly act like water, causing her to sink rapidly until mud clogged her nose and blocked her mouth from opening. She was suffocating.  
----

"She's dying!" cried Katara and Zuko went pale. "Jin, don't do this!"

"You've got to hold on!" urged Paku.

Zuko was shaking and he gently traced his fingers through her hair, staring at her desperately. "Jin, you can't do this! Not now!" His voice was breaking. "I've fought so hard to find you, so don't you dare give up on me now!"  
----

She was sinking lower and lower, her head throbbing, her lungs giving out from lack of air... But his voice... it was so very close... but she was so very far...

Her mouth was suddenly able to move a little, and in a small breath she was able to speak.  
----

"They want me to die..."

Zuko stared stunned at Jin, who still had her eyes closed but had spoken just barely audible a few moments ago. Zuko closed his eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Shut them out, Jin..." he pleaded with her. "Shut them all out and hear only my voice." A tear fell from his eye and landed on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.  
----

_"I love you..."_

And like a light piercing the darkness his voice filled her and the crushing darkness around her seemed to pull away, afraid to cling to her anymore. And now she was falling very very fast...

_"I love you..."_

Looking up she spread out her arms, allowing herself to freefall and she closed her eyes, breathing the name of the one she was racing to. "Zuko..."  
----

"Zuko..." Jin repeated, starting to stir and Katara began to ease up a little along with Paku.

"She's pulling through!" gasped Katara.

"C'mon Jin!" urged Zuko. "You can do this!"

Slowly, like a child waking from a nightmare, her eyes opened and met with his, the glaze gone and there was no longer any doubt that she saw him. "Zuko..." she whispered and smiled at him. A smile broke across his face and she reached up, brushing his tears away. "Please don't cry, my love."

Katara smiled as she pulled away along with Paku and Jin slowly sat up, turning to Zuko who wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Welcome back," he said softly and she returned the embrace.

"I'm home..." she said, taking in the warmth of his arms.  
----

They were given rooms and Zuko left along with Jin, both of them more exhausted than they'd ever felt since the day they'd met. Katara, who was tired as well, lingered around a little longer until she was able to find Aang, who had been sending a letter off with one of the messengers. When he saw Katara coming he could tell from her smile that everything had worked out all right. "Jin's going to be just fine," she said before he could ask. "She and Zuko are sleeping right now."

"Good," said Aang. "I just sent a letter off to Sokka and the others to tell them we got here all right. It shouldn't take long before the Dai Li are captured again."

"I know," said Katara. He walked up to her and extended a hand to her.

"C'mon," he said warmly. "Lets go inside and get some rest. For once we finally get a break." Katara blushed a little and nodded.

As they walked he could sense something was on her mind, and when they crossed the bridge over a little river he stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I..." he stammered and then looked her in the eyes nervously. "With all that's happened, I've realized life's just too short... and with all the things out there that could happen..." She raised an eyebrow curiously and he took in a deep breath. "I may not get another chance to say it, I have no idea what will happen, but I'm going to say it now before I miss this chance..." He was very red and she took a step closer. "Katara I... I love you. I've loved you from day one, and I still love you and I'll probably always love you." She stared at him in shock, unsure of what to say. "I just... needed you to know that... before anything else happens."

"Aang!" she gasped, smiling widely and she ran to him, throwing her arms around him. "I love you too," she whispered.

Aang looked her in the eyes for a piercing minute, then, without any hesitation, he kissed her fully, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed so close against his own.

Katara felt an unexplained warmth in his arms and slowly began to understand what Jin had meant when she'd said, "I'm home," while Zuko embraced her.  
----

(A/N: I'm not a kataanger myself, but hopefully that worked. Okay, so I'm seeing one... maybe two more chapters and then an epilogue... assuming I've guaged this out right... R&R!)


	26. Chapter 25

(A/N: I can't believe you guys thought I was going to kill her, lol! Okay, so I did kill Iroh and Azula, and a few minor characters here and there... but Jin? That tells me I wrote the last chapter just right though.)

Jin slowly opened her eyes, sleep taking a while to clear itself from her face, and the first thing she felt was something warm wrapped around her hand and someone's breathing on her face. It took her a moment for her vision to clear, but once it did she saw Zuko's peaceful sleeping face and his hand holding hers. He'd probably been holding it the entire night, or however long they'd been asleep. Just this moment made her think back to the morning in the Fire Nation when he was to be crowned and she had woken up to him kissing her forehead and they had hidden out until he had to leave. Now there was no place they had to rush to. It was just peaceful.

Almost as if he'd sensed she was awake, Zuko's eyes opened slowly and his face glowed when he saw she was awake. "Hey..." he said softly and she smiled leaning forward to give him a kiss. "You're awake."

"How long have you been by my side?" she asked sleepily.

"All night," he said, then squeezed her hand a little tighter. "Not nearly long enough, I'm afraid." She smiled sadly and he kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I know," she answered, and he pressed her hand against his face. She stroked his cheek, and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "What is it?" she asked him softly. He opened his eyes and frowned.

"I was so scared," he answered. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. At one point Katara said you were fading and I-"

"Oh Zuko!" she whispered and sat up, hanging her legs over the edge of the bed. He rested his head in her lap and closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just promise me you won't scare me like that again," he said softly. "Don't ever go where I can't follow." She nodded.

"I'm not leaving you, not ever," she whispered and he lifted his eyes to her. There was a darkness still there and he frowned. "I had nightmares all night," she said softly. "And even now it feels like they're still there. I can still see those faces and feel them wanting me to die."

Zuko stood up and climbed onto the bed beside her then pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" she asked. "It wasn't your fault."

"That's not entirely true," he said softly and Jin pulled her head back to look at him confused.

"Zuko, just because Mai had a crush on you doesn't make it your fault-"

"There's more to it," he said sadly. "Much more to it..." He stood up, not ready to confess it to her. When it had been to Aang and his friends it was different, but Jin was the love of his life and the last person in the world he wanted to know his darkest secrets. It wasn't so much that he feared she would leave, he only feared that her view on him would change for the worst.

"Zuko?" she asked softly. He paused in the doorway, then turned, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry about it now, Jin," he said warmly. "I'll see you later." He turned and left, and she sat there, feeling more confused than before.  
----

Katara was eating in the great dining hall when Jin arrived, dressed in water tribe clothing that she'd been given by the chief. "Hey, you're up!" said Katara happily, scooting over so Jin could sit down next to her. "How you feeling?"

"Sleepy and I've got a headache," she said softly, smiling. "But other than that I'm fine."

"That's good," said Katara gently. "You really gave us a scare."

"So I've heard," she chuckled. "Thank you, by the way. I heard you helped a lot. I really owe you."

"I'm just glad you're all right," she said with a genuine smile. Jin was brought a plate of food and a hot drink which she sipped on for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Katara?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Zuko's been acting a little strange... guilty," she said softly. "Mostly about what happened with Mai. You don't know anything about that do you?" Katara paused and gave her an unsure look.

"I... er... I'm not really sure it's my place to tell you," she said. "I think that's something Zuko needs to talk to you about." Jin frowned.

"But something did happen there?"

"Yes... and no," said Katara. "You should really ask him, I shouldn't be talking about it." Jin nodded and returned to her food.

"So... where's Sokka and the others?" she asked after a long awkward pause. Katara explained briefly their parting and Jin seemed relieved to know the Dai Li was going to be taken care of. "Is it hard being separated from your brother like this?"

"A little," admitted Katara. "But I know he'll be all right. He's with Suki and Toph, and they're both very strong fighters."

"What about him?" asked Jin. Katara laughed.

"Again I say, he's with Suki and Toph and they're good fighters..." Jin burst out laughing and shook her head, Katara laughing as well.  
----

Zuko stood a distance away, watching as the waterbending class wrapped up and waited until the last of the students had left and only Master Paku remained. When it was just the two of them he hesitated a little, but why, he didn't know.

"Are you going to greet me or stand there as my personal statue?" asked Paku after a moment, not even looking at him.

"Sorry," muttered Zuko and he stepped up. "I just wanted to thank you for your help yesterday."

"It was really no trouble," he exaggerated. "I'm always pleased to help an alli."

"The last time I was here though I wasn't your alli," said Zuko. "You would have had every right to have turned me away but you didn't. I'm in your debt."

"Firelord Zuko, if I had turned Jin away I would have been nothing short of heartless. Why would I punish a young woman for the sins you committed? And why would I hold a grudge against you when you're so clearly a friend now?" he asked. Zuko couldn't answer. "I don't care who you were then. Who you are now is not an enemy, and I believe you will help put the Fire Nation back in its place and restore peace between them and the other three nations."

Zuko nodded. "I hope so," he said softly. He turned to leave but Paku stopped him.

"Jin's got a lot of recovering still, you know that don't you?" asked Paku. Zuko turned, his expression showing he clearly didn't. "Though the major damage has been dealt with there's still some that lays deep in her mind that only time can mend. She'll need someone she can depend on by her side till the day she dies."

"She said she was having nightmares..." said Zuko sadly.

"I'm not surprised. I caught a glimpse of the illusions running through her mind. There was great darkness there... and suffering."

"Will she ever fully heal?" he asked sadly.

"Only time will tell that." He stared for a moment and Zuko soon became aware that he was staring at his scar. "Your scar on the other hand..." he said softly. "No doubt the remains of a bad memory, one you need not share with me." Zuko closed his eyes. His screams were the last thing he remembered that horrible night. "You could be free of it." He opened his eyes.

"Katara had said that once," he said softly, reaching up and touching it.

"With the water from the spirit oasis, your scar could be gone completely." Zuko smiled a little but shook his head.

"Thank you, but I'll have to pass on that offer," he said softly. "This scar holds bad memories for me, but I don't believe in fully forgetting the past. I know now that if I hadn't gone through what I went through... I'd have been exactly like my father. A monster." Paku gave a ghostly smile.

"I admire you for that then," he said softly. "I suggest you go back to your fiance. Chances are she's searching for you." Zuko nodded but was stopped a final time. "And whatever it is you're hiding from her that I can sense..." he said, making Zuko pause, slightly surprised. "...not confiding in her would be unwise. If she's to be your wife she'll be your partner through it all. You'll need to be open and honest with her. Are you planning on getting married during your stay here?" Zuko nodded. "I'll speak with the chief then and have it arranged that you two will have the ceremony very soon."

"Again..." he said, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you."  
----

Both Jin and Zuko recieved word back that the ceremony would be held the following night which was very soon, but made them happy since they'd been planning to get married quickly. Jin admitted that she was a little sad her family couldn't be there, but Zuko assured her he would hold a more formal celebration for them in the Fire Nation and she could invite whomever she wished. This pleased her very much and she gave him a hug to thank him.

That night, when everyone else was asleep he crept into her room, hoping she was still up so he could talk to her. When he'd knocked on the door he heard her scrambling around a little and she cried, "Uh... just a minute!" He chuckled a little and waited until she opened the door wearing a robe. "Zuko!" she exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but if this is a bad time..."

"No! Come on in," she said and she stepped aside so he could enter.

"What were you doing a minute ago?" he asked, looking slightly amused.

"Trying on the dress..." she admitted sheepishly.

"The dress?" he asked.

"Oh you have to see this!" she exclaimed, and dragged him over to the closet and pulled it open. Inside was a gorgeous white gown with decorative water tribe style beads and it looked more exquisit than anything she had ever worn.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, gaping at it.

"The Cheif loaned it to me for tomorrow night. It was supposed to be his daughter, Yue's, but she died, so he said I should wear it. Otherwise it would never have been used."

"That was very... generous of him," said Zuko as he watched her put it away.

"I know," she said. "He also said it was his way of thanking us for our parts we played in the war." Zuko smiled and nodded and she gave a peaceful sigh. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

At once the cheer seemed to vanish from his face and he pointed to the small balcony just outside her room which showed off an excellent view of the palace. "Mind if we sit outside?" he asked. She shrugged and took his hand lovingly as he lead her out, picking up a wool blanket from the bed as he passed it. A cool breeze helped distract him from the dread he felt about telling her the truth, and when they sat down he placed the blanket over both their shoulders to keep them warm.

"Look at that moon!" gasped Jin, pointing to the large silvery orb illuminating the night sky. "It's so beautiful."

Zuko smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is." Jin rested her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand. For a moment Zuko wanted to just forget about telling her and stay like this, so quiet and peaceful. It had been the first time in so long that they'd been able to be together like this. Why did he have to ruin it by telling her? Was it really necessary?

_"If she's your wife, she'll be your partner through it all..."_

Zuko sighed and reluctantly inched away from her a little so he could think clearly. "Jin..." he said softly. "There's more to Mae's story than a simple crush." Jin looked up at him. "All Mae's suffering, all her anger, nearly everything that happened to you... was because of me."

"Zuko, you can't blame yourself for her!" said Jin almost scoldingly. "It wasn't your fault she made the choices she did."

"Actually..." he said, standing up and stepping away from her, almost too ashamed to look at her. "...it is." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Better... get comfy. It's kind of a long story."

Jin could tell from his tone that he was not looking forward to this but felt compelled to be honest, so she sat patiently and listened very quietly as Zuko retold the entire story, starting with its origins when he was a child and ending with her fiery suicide. As he spoke there were moments filled with very silent pauses, times when he had to take a deep breath to compose himself, and moments when his voice gave away that he was struggling to tell her this.

When at last he finished Jin sat silently, letting it all sink in. Zuko was standing a few feet away from her with his back to her, head hanging low as if a dark cloud was hovering over him. A part of her knew she should feel angry with him since he'd been right, it was his fault, but at the same time she couldn't. He was only 14, the age when his world had only begun to fall apart.

He walked over to the beautifully sculpted gard rail and leaned forward, resting his palms on the icy surface, closing his eyes. Jin rose slowly and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder and massaging it slowly with her fingers.

"If I could take it back..." he said softly. "I would. I'd take back every bad decision I'd ever made. I'd live a life only for you, and I'd never have left your side in the first place." A tear rolled down his cheek. "But even now... if could only feel that I'd been forgiven but the one I caused the most pain. That's all I want."

Tears escaped Jin's eyes and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against him. "You don't need to carry all this weight on your shoulders alone," she said softly. "Let me help you, let me be beside you and whatever burdens are yours will be mine too. No more seperation, no more partings. Just you and me forever tied. That's all I want from you." He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll never know what drew you to me in the first place," he said softly with a sad smile.

"It was your eyes," said Jin softly. "I saw pain inside them... and it made me feel... relieved..."

"Relieved?" he asked surprised.

"To know that I wasn't the only one who'd seen bad times..." she answered. He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly, cupping her face in his hands. She leaned in to him, locking her arms around his neck and kissed him fully, his body warm enough for her.

"Jin," he whispered softly. "I told you once that I was fully yours. I still am. I'm always yours. I always was."

"And I'm yours," she said softly, looking up at him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Always." He smiled down at her and kissed her passionately, not even the moon shining as brightly as them.  
----

The day of the wedding was not nearly as stressful as Jin had feared it would be, though there was no sign of Zuko all day. It wasn't until she ran into Aang that she learned that he was avoiding her because of the superstition that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. That made her laugh, feeling relieved and Aang assured her they'd have him there on time.

So she spent most of the day to herself, thinking on what was coming and trying to contain herself. She was a little nervous, but extremely happy at the same time. When she finally had to get dressed, Katara helped her, adjusting the gown just right and fixing her hair up for her. "Look what I bought for you," she said suddenly, reaching into a beaded bag she'd brought with her and pulled out a gently folded piece of cloth. Jin unwrapped it curiously, and inside it laid the most beautiful pearl necklace she had ever seen. In the center was a silvery shell with a black symbol painted on it. It was the symbol for the earthbenders mixed with the symbol of the Fire Nation.

"Do you like it?" asked Katara. "I had it custom made. I mean, I know you're not technically an earthbender, but you're from the Earth Kingdom and you're about to be joined with someone from the Fire Nation."

"It's so beautiful..." whispered Jin. "Thank you, Katara." She gave her a hug and then looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Well," she said softly. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's do this thing!" chuckled Katara and Jin nodded, smiling, and she hurried off with her to where the ceremony was to be held.

The wedding was done in the Water Tibe tradition, which wasn't so different from what either of them was used to, and though it was only a small wedding since they were planning a bigger celebration once they were back in the Fire Nation, it was still more beautiful than Jin had imagined. When she approached Zuko, her soon to be husband, his eyes were glowing and his smile made her smile just as brightly.

As they gave each other their vows, their eyes remained locked on each other, neither of them fully aware of anyone else in the area. There had been few moments in his life that had left him completely breathless, but the moment Zuko saw Jin step into view in that gorgeous wedding dress, his heart had stopped a few beats and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

When the entire ceremony was over, he kissed her passionately, not caring about the others watching and cheering, and they were all surprised with a celebration party held by the cheif right afterwards. There was dancing, great food, and plenty of wine to go around. Much to her surprise, Zuko wanted to dance with her, and she found once more as he held her close that their bodies truly fit together almost perfectly. She looked up into his eyes and smiled softly at him. "How does it feel?" she asked.

"Surreal," he answered. "In a good way," he quickly added. "How does it feel to be Firelady?" She smiled and shrugged.

"It's all right I guess," she answered. "Not nearly as great as being your wife."

"Yes, well, this means you get to rule alongside me... all that power." She laughed and he chuckled. "They'll be crowning you at the celebration when we get back. You'll get your own thrown, servants, and wealth beyond comprehension." She placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters. Not riches, not power. Just us." He smiled at her and bent down to kiss her.

"Even so," he whispered in her ear. "I'm glad to have you with me, Firelady Jin." She smiled widely and kissed him.

As everything began to wind down, they excused themselves from the room, applause following them, and once they were in the hall, Zuko suddenly grabbed her with a force that startled her and pinned her to the wall. He stared into her eyes for a moment, his eyes penetrating her, and his mouth crashed down on hers, kissing her with such fiery passion and longing. She moaned softly, returning the kiss with as much optimism, and when he pulled back, he lifted her off her feet and carried her into their room.

----  
(A/N: Aaaand... I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. Still not over yet though! R&R!)


	27. Chapter 26

Jin woke to the feeling of a ray of sunlight shining in through the window and warming her, and she smiled when her eyes slowly opened to reveal her husband sound asleep beside her, an arm stretched over her stomach. She reached up with her opposite hand and rested it gently on his arm, careful not to wake him. She kissed his forehead gently and rested her head back, relaxing in the serenity of the moment.

She felt so much warmth in his arms, and though this moment wasn't nearly as intimate as what they'd just shared, she felt even more at home with him now than she ever had before. All barriers had been torn down and they were free to live for each other. His guilt would fade with time, and she knew the deep wounds would heal eventually. Even he was not meant to suffer eternally.

Slowly, she became aware that he was waking and soon his eyes opened and met with hers. "Good morning," he whispered, and she smiled, kissing his forehead. "How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke a few minutes ago," she said softly. He scooted upwards and kissed her cheek, then trailed down her jaw and came to a stop at her neck.

"Did tell you how beautiful you looked yesterday?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"Several times," she answered.

"You still do," he replied, kissing her face again. "I love you." She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you."

He rested his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, sharing a few more minutes of peaceful silence before lazily climbing out of bed to get ready for the day.

Zuko watched her silently as she dressed herself, a part of him wanting to reverse the process if only they weren't supposed to meet the Aang and Katara to discuss what course of action to take next. The decision they had to make now was whether to return to Ba Sing Se to aid Sokka, Suki, and Toph since there had still been no word on the Dai Li, or if they should head to the Fire Nation first and send reinforcements into that city. He had hoped that the Dai Li would have been dealt with by now, but since there was no word on it there was a chance that they were more than Sokka and the others could handle.

"You getting dressed?" asked Jin, turning to him with a warm smile. He returned it and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, rising from the bed to grab his clothes. "Just zoned out for a minute." Jin turned to the mirror to finish her hair, and when she was done found Zuko buttoning up his shirt. Slowly, she approached him and finished it for him, a certain tenderness in her gesture, and he felt more like they were husband and wife just in this simple act. When she finished she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"We should get going..." she said softly.

"Hmmm..." he murmered kissing her againd and she giggled, taking his hand to lead him out of the bedroom.

"C'mon, you," she teased as she tugged him along.  
----

"You guys!" cried Katara cheerfully as Zuko and Jin entered the dining hall, hand in hand. "Look who just showed up!" She was pointing eagerly to three people who sat across from her and Aang, and Jin let out a gasp as Zuko smiled.

"You're back!" she cried, running over to greet them with hugs.

"Yeah," said Suki with a smile. "It took a lot less time than we thought so the Earth King sent us off on his fastest ship to get here."

"Hey-hey," said Sokka with a smile, accepting a hug from Jin. "Look who's feeling better!"

"And married too!" pointed out Suki.

"I know! Way to invite us!"

"Sorry," said Jin. "We wanted you there, but there'll be a celebration in the Fire Nation later you guys can go to."

"As long as there's cake," teased Sokka.

"Plenty," said Zuko, stepping up to Jin to take her hand again.

"That's all I ask," said Sokka and Toph smiled.

"Congrats you guys," she said and Jin smiled.

"Thanks. So when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," said Sokka, yawning and stretching as he spoke. "We were kinda up all night."

"Well c'mon then," said Katara. "Let's get you some rooms so you can sleep." She and Aang led them off and Jin smiled, leaning in to Zuko a little more.

"Well that worked out well," she said with a smile and Zuko nodded.

"I'm glad they're all right"  
----

The remainder of the day was spent lazily. Sokka, Sukki, and Toph slept through most of it while Aang and Katara disappeared somewhere together. Zuko and Jin stayed with each other most of the day, walking hand-in-hand to further explore the North Pole. Zuko smiled to himself as he looked around. Katara had been right, it was beautiful. A little cold, but they had been given warm coats to wear, and they had each other.

As they walked along the icy paths and wandered around the tribe, Jin gradually moved closer and closer to him, seeming to be growing cold, and after a while, when they'd wandered to an isolated edge which looked out on the entire tribe, they sat together just to admire the view. "It's so beautiful..." whispered Jin as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him. "Tomorrow, we'll head home. You and I will have our own thrones..." she smiled, clearly liking the sound of that. "...and I'll get to see my mother again." He paused and smiled sadly. "Is it pathetic of me to miss her?"

"No," said Jin. "I miss my parents too. Even my brother I guess."

"Oh..." he muttered. "That's right, you have an older brother." He could remember the night a long time ago when she'd warned him about her protective brother. She'd only been teasing then, but a part of him was still warry.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She sighed a little and sat up. "I'm just worried how my parents will react when they find out about us."

"They wouldn't approve?" he asked softly.

"It's not that, it's just... I know it'll hurt them when they find out I lied... and even though they'll be able to go to the party at the Fire Nation, they'd still have killed to be here at my actual wedding." She seemed very sad as she spoke, and Zuko rubbed her back gently. "The last thing I wanted was to hurt them."

"Then we'll take a detour to Ba Sing Se first," said Zuko. "I'll come with you to meet your family, and we'll tell them everything... together. We'll tell them the full story, tell them why we kept it a secret, and hopefully they'll understand."

"You know you don't have to..." said Jin softly.

"Yes I do. I'm your husband. Any troubles one of us takes on we both take on together, remember?" She smiled and nodded. "Besides, your family is my family now."

"Lucky you," she said sarcastically and he laughed.  
----

They departed early the next morning, and everyone, except for Aang, slept through most of the ride. When they landed at last in Ba Sing Se, it was near sunset, and Zuko and Jin were the only ones to get off there, telling the Aang to inform Ursa and the rest of the Fire Nation of the marriage and that they would be arriving soon.

When they landed, Jin was practically crushing Zuko's hand, she was so nervous. "Ah! Jin!" he grunted and she let go.

"Sorry!" she whispered, looking embarassed. As they approached the door she added, "Oh, I hope this goes well..."

Reaching out nervously, she knocked, not feeling sure enough to just open the door to her own house. They waited nervously and the door was cracked open just a little. A young man peered out at Zuko first, then his eyes strayed to Jin and widened. "Jin?" He practically threw the door open and Jin gave a yelp as her brother launched himself at her and swooped her up in a crushing bear hug.

"Jin!" he cried and she coughed.

"Koji!" He set her down and stared at her with a wide smile. "I was so worried... Mom! Dad! Get out here!" Jin turned to Zuko who was smiling in amusment as she rubbed her aching ribs. Koji stepped aside and her mother was the first to step out and Jin sucked in a breath. Her mother looked older, her face worn from worry and sadness and her eyes seeming darker. Jin knew immediatly that she was the cause of that and felt a rush of guilt even though her kidnap had not been her fault.

"Jin!" she gasped and Jin threw her arms around her, tears flooding her eyes.

"Hi, Mom," she said softly and looked up to her father who was smiling at her. "Hi, Dad," she sobbed, her voice giving way. Her mother was already weeping tears of joy and Jin sobbed, completely forgetting about her husband who was standing around awkwardly, wondering what to do with himself.

"And who are you?" asked Jin's father finally.

"He's a firebender," said Koji, pointing to Zuko's clothes. "Can we trust him?" he added, staring at Zuko suspiciously.

"I mean no harm," Zuko stuttered quickly, and Jin stepped out of her mother's embrace and stood next to Zuko.

"He's all right, you guys," said Jin, wiping tears away. "He saved my life, actually."

"Then it appears we are in your debt," said her father.

"Uh... could we come inside? There's something Zuko and I need to talk to you about," said Jin nervously.

"Of course," said her father and they entered the house one by one, taking seats in the living room to talk. Jin sat down next to her mother, her brother sitting on the other side and her father sat nearby. It wasn't until Zuko began to sit himself down across from Jin that Koji finally spoke up.

"Wait a minute... Zuko? As in Firelord Zuko?" Zuko froze, glancing at Jin, trying to find the answer in her eyes if the fact that they knew of him was a good thing. Jin hesitated, then nodded.

"Yes," she said, and all eyes fell on Zuko, who couldn't quite decide who to look at. Jin quickly turned to her father and shook her head. "Dad, you've got to believe me, he's good." Her father turned his head to Zuko and he looked at him without judgement.

"I've heard of you, Firelord Zuko," he said.

"Just Zuko is fine..." muttered Zuko. He was nervous and Jin had never seen him this worried before. It was almost comical.

"I heard you joined forces with the avatar in the final war, is that true?" Zuko nodded. "And all the young women that were kidnapped, they said that you were with the avatar and his friends leading the escape. Is that also true?" Again, Zuko nodded. Jin could almost see his pulse racing and she wanted to sit beside him and take his hand to calm him, but held back, knowing that action in front of her parents so quickly would probably not go over well.

"If you truly are the Firelord they say you are... then you are more than welcome to be in our home," Jin's father said, and Zuko breathed out in relief. Jin smiled a little, feeling that they had gotten over one obsticle, and could only hope that the final ones would go as smoothly.

"So where have you been then?" asked Koji. "All the other girls were free like weeks ago and you never turned up!"

"Yes, where were you?" asked her mother concerned. Jin gave them a sad smile.

"I'll tell you guys everything, I promise. Just let me start from the beginning and hold tight. It's a looong story."

"Well we have time," said her father and Jin nodded. She began from the very beginning when she first met Zuko, or Lee as he was then called, and gradually told about how she'd run off to find him, how she wound up fighting in the war, and how Zuko proposed to her that night in the Fire Nation.

"Bracelet? What bracelet?" asked Koji. "I've never seen you wear one!"

"I kept it hidden," explained Jin.

"We couldn't let anyone know about the engagement because it wasn't safe," said Zuko, speaking up for the first time. "Not even the avatar and his friends knew. I wanted Jin to be safe," he added, glancing at her.

"Then where is it now?" asked her mother, pointing out Jin's bare wrist.

"It was stolen," said Jin. "But I'm getting to that. Just be patient."

She continued, talking about her kidnapping which took place while Zuko was returning from Omashu and told about the Dai Li's twisted plans for her and the other girls in the prisons. Her mother gasped at one point in horror, but Jin reassured her that she was all right. She then told of the final attacks and their sudden emergency trip to the North Pole, and she stopped there, looking around at all of them unsure.

"You poor thing!" cried her mother, after a moment. "All these horrible things! And I couldn't protect you."

"I'm all right, Mom," said Jin softly. "I was healed and everything's okay."

"That still doesn't explain why he's here," said Koji, pointing to Zuko.

"Koji!" scolded Jin's father. "This is our Jin's fiance and the Firelord as well! You will show him your respect."

"Actually, we're not engaged anymore," said Jin softly, and her mother turned to her in concern.

"What happened? You broke it off?" she asked.

"Not exactly..." said Jin, and she stood up, crossing over to where Zuko was, and he stood with her, taking her hand in support. "Mom, Dad, Koji... please don't get mad at me... we weren't exactly expecting it to go this way... but I'd like you to meet my husband." Koji's jaw dropped and Jin's mother stared at her in shock. Her father said nothing.

Jin began to panic and Zuko simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They waited patiently, and finally Koji broke the silence. "So... you got married?" he asked. "Just like that?"

"Yes," answered Zuko.

"I wanted you all to be there... I really did. I missed you guys so much. But... we just had to do it then. I know you probably don't understand..."

Jin's father stood up and turned to Zuko. "I'd like a word with you, if I may," he said softly. Zuko nodded, seeming braver now and he stepped outside along with Jin's father. Once they left Jin turned to her mother.

"Are... you made at me?" she asked. Her mother looked her in the eye and shook her head.

"I'm not, Jin," she said softly. "I'm glad you're all right... it's just so much so soon... I need a moment..." She stood up slowly. "I think I'll make some tea for everyone. That might be best." She left and Jin sighed, turning to her brother.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded and he shrugged. "Well... you caught me off guard, and it will be embarassing to tell people that my little sister got married before me..." Jin smiled a little and Koji beamed at her. "But I'm glad you're all right too. You really did give me a scare." He was sincere, not teasing as he'd almost always been. "I'm glad you're back." A film of tears went over Jin's eyes and Koji sighed, opening his arms to her for a hug. "Oh, c'mere, you!" He hugged her tight and she smiled, wondering what Zuko and her father were talking about.  
----

(A/N: Yeah so this part took longer than expected and if I threw in the conversation between Zuko and her father, this would be the never ending chapter. R&R, and I really do promise this is almost over.) 


	28. Chapter 27

Zuko took in a deep breath, feeling a lot more awkward than he'd let Jin see. Of all times, she would need him to be strongest now. But facing her father was something he'd never fully prepared himself for. He seemed friendly enough, but it was still her father and there'd always been that awkwardness between son-in-laws and their father-in-laws.

"How old are you?" he asked, and Zuko was called out of thought.

"Almost 19," he answered. That was when it dawned on him that his birthday was arriving in a month or so.

"19..." repeated the man. "Very young for being a ruler, let alone a husband." Zuko said nothing. "And Jin may be of marrying age by your customs, but to me, she's still just my little girl."

"I understand..." said Zuko softly.

"You're not a parent, Zuko," said her father almost coldly, and Zuko bit his lower lip. He turned to face him and it took more strength than expected for Zuko to look him in the eyes. "I want you to be honest with me now. Why Jin? Why my daughter? You're the Firelord, surely you could have had any rich gorgeous girl you wanted. Why my daughter, a mere peasant?"

Zuko had to think before answering. A part of him hated hearing Jin reffered to like that since she'd come to mean so much more to him. That and the fact that Mai herself had reffered to Jin as a 'mere peasant'. "I chose Jin... because I wasn't looking for wealth," he said after a moment. "I wasn't looking for beauty, though I will admit the mere sight of your daughter takes my breath away..." He turned red. "I... I... chose Jin because..." He closed his eyes, Jin's smile filling his mind and he suddenly felt the strength to say what he needed to. Looking her father in the eye he said, "I chose Jin because she saw in my what almost no one else could. She looked behind my facade when I was 'Lee' and saw pain. I chose her because when she learned who I was... she didn't recoil, though I'm sure she wanted to kill me at first." He remembered their shouting match that stormy night.

"She was able to look past my name and my past and... sir, she was able to love me." A small sad smile appeared on his face and he looked up, unable to keep eye contact. "She knew all about me and she loved me anyway. She knew I was of the Fire Nation, she knew my father was the Firelord, she knew I helped the fall of Ba Sing Se... and she loved me anyway. And at the war, when I lost two people very close to me..." he had to pause. "...at the end of all the chaos and the pain I was able to come to her and rest my head on her and weep... and she wouldn't judge me. She'd only love me." He felt tears behind his eyes but held them back. He would not shed them in front of her father. He could not, so instead he looked him in the eyes.

"Sir, I chose your daughter... because despite it all... she chose me."

Jin's father stared at him for a moment, not appearing to know how to react to this, and turned to the window, glancing at his own wife who was preparing tea in the kitchen. "When I met Jin's mother, we were both young, almost your age. But I knew when I met her that I loved her." He smiled softly. "We were both very poor and didn't have much to build a family on, but we always seemed to have just enough to survive. I married her after knowing her for only 4 months, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I was in love with her and she with me. We saw no point in delaying it and got married right then and there." He turned to Zuko, still smiling. "Neither of us has ever regretted it." Zuko smiled a little. "And now that I see almost the same scenario playing out with my own daughter... I feel nervous, but after hearing what you just said," he half beamed at Zuko. "...I know my daughter's in good hands." He walked over to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am honored to have you as a son-in-law." Zuko smiled and bowed his head in thanks.  
----

The door opened and Jin looked up at Zuko nervously. Both he and her father were smiling and she knew then that everything would be all right. They all sat together drinking tea, and Zuko and Jin told them of the upcoming celebration, the news seeming to lighten their moods significantly. They spent the night there, planning to leave in the morning for the Fire Nation, and Zuko slept in Jin's room, the two of them having to cram into one bed together.

"So what did you say to my dad?" she asked softly, adjusting her position yet again. They finally settled with him laying on his side, his back against the wall, and she was laying in his arms. The position was surprisingly comfortable and she relaxed.

"He asked me why I married you, so I told him."

"What did you say?"

"That you offered me a large quantity of money that I just couldn't turn down-" She nudged him in the ribs and he laughed, coughing a little in pain. "Ow! Hey!"

"Seriously," she replied. "What did you tell him?" He smiled at her.

"I told him that I love you." Jin smiled a little, knowing there had to be more to it than that, but didn't ask. "You looked so nervous when my brother figured out who you were."

"That's because I was," he chuckled. "It's a lot more intimidating meeting your family than you think!"

"Oh, they don't bite!"

"I know, but still..." He just shrugged and she yawned. "I'm glad I met them though." Jin smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you did too. And it sounds like we just might make this thing work after all."

"Of course we will," said Zuko, kissing the back of her neck. "Of course we will"  
----

The Fire Nation seemed more peaceful when Jin set foot in it again. Both she and Zuko were greeted with very warm welcomes from the soldiers and the servants, and Zuko ran up to embrace his mother. "Welcome home!" she said warmly and Jin stayed back respectfully, her own family right behind her, looking around at the Fire Nation in wonder. They have never been this close to a palace before except for being inprisoned in the Earth King's castle, and Jin noticed her brother, Koji, was practically gaping at the Fire Nation palace in awe.

"I'd like you to meet some people," said Zuko, taking his mother's hand and leading her to Jin's family. They exchanged greetings, her parents seeming unsure if they would be welcome here, but Ursa was kind to them and it helped settle their nerves a little.

"I'll have the servants escort you to your rooms. Zuko, Jin, there's been a master bedroom set up specially for you two. Go now and freshen up from your journey but be at the celebration at sunset, especially you, Jin. You'll be crowned Firelady tonight." Jin felt a rush of excitement and nodded, following Zuko as a servant lead them to their room.

They were taken down beautiful hallways and they passed rooms the Jin made a note to further explore later when she had the time. When they finally approached the door to their room Jin gasped. The doors had golden designs engraved on them with a beautiful dragon twisting around the frame. She quickly reached out and thrust them open and her jaw dropped when she saw the room. A large canopy bed with gold and dark red sheets and designs, beautiful marble floors, a large blacony window and an even larger window with a built in padded window seat, the most beautiful fireplace she'd ever seen in her life, and enough space that it practically felt like two of her houses combined.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped in wonder and Zuko smiled, signalling the servant that he could got about his business, quietly shutting the door behind him. Jin turned to him with a large smile on her face and half squealed. "I can't believe this!" she cried. "I get to live in a palace!!!" She laughed and spun around and began to scurry about the room, seeing all that there was to see.

"I thought you said that being married to me was enough and you didn't care about the perks?" said Zuko, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes!" she said, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Being married to you is enough-" Her eyes strayed to the side and suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh!" she practically screamed and ran to the massive closet doors, throwing them open. "Would you look at this closet?!" She vanished inside it for a moment then reappeared with a beautiful red and gold dress, holding it up to herself for size. "Look at this! It's beautiful!" Zuko laughed and shook his head.

"Easy there! Don't get over excited!" She looked around, the smile not leaving her face.

"This... this is all ours!"

"Yes," he said with a nod. And she turned to him.

"And... and I'm going to be crowned Firelady... me..."

"Yes you are," chuckled Zuko.

"And... and this is all really happening... I really married you... this isn't a dream..."

"No," said Zuko, stepping up to her and placing a hand on the small of her back. "This is all real." He gave her a quick innocent kiss and she looked up at him with a loving smile.

"Of all the things I've gotten today... you're still the best present I could ever hope for." He smiled at her.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, giving him a more passionate kiss this time. "How long until the celebration?" He smiled, knowing what she was implying and kissed her cheek as she clumsily reached behind her to set the dress down on a table nearby.

"We've got a few hours," he said, his lips trailing down to her neck. She stepped away from him and turned to the closet.

"Good because I want to try on each and every one of those things right now!" Zuko stood stunned as she made her way to the closet door, then ran after, catching her by the wrists.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed out loud as he caught her and felt something inside her warm up just from the loving look in his eyes.  
----

The celebration started exactly at sunset and Jin was crowned when night fell. Her husband stood by her side the entire time, holding her hand, and she knew that as long as she lived they would always be supporting each other like this. The crowning was then followed by a massive celebration filled with wine, feasting, and dancing. The party that had been thrown at the North Pole had been grand enough, but this one surpassed it by far.

Aang and the rest of his friends were all there, Sokka seeming happy that Zuko had kept his word on there being plenty of cake, and Jin's parents really enjoyed themselves, warming up to Zuko's mother as well as Zuko himself. In the middle of it all, as Zuko was pouring himself his second glass of wine he noticed Jin was missing. Katara came jogging up looking out of breath from dancing so much and she reached for something to drink. "Have you seen Jin anywhere?" asked Zuko.

"Uh..." she said, shouting over the music and the scattered conversations. "I saw her head that way," she said, pointing to the left. Zuko nodded.

"Thanks!" He took his wineglass with him and wandered away from the party unnoticed, except by Katara who thought nothing of it, and as he walked he had a feeling he knew where she had gone.

There was a small trail that lead not too far away from the palace, and at the end of it stood a stone monument that had been created in honor of Iroh right after they had left. Standing two feet from it was Jin, staring at it contemplatively. Zuko walked up to her and placed an arm around her waist. "You okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she said with a sad smile. "I just... missed him a lot today. I wish he could have been here."

"I know," said Zuko. "Me too. I know he would have loved to have seen this."

"For so long after he died I couldn't handle anything that reminded me of him, mainly tea. Then, the night I escaped the brothel, I wound up at a farm house of a man who was exactly like your uncle." Jin smiled and turned back to the monument. "It's almost like he was watching over me even then." Zuko smiled at her, and she reached up, pulling a flower that he been tucked into her hair before the crowning, and she set it down at the base of the monument, then bowed her head respectfully to him.

"You know, I think he was here today," said Zuko softly. "I don't think anything would have kept him away from this." Jin smiled and looked at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," he said, pulling her close. "I honestly do"  
----

A month passed and the day came when Jin's family announced that they needed to be going home. Jin was sad to see them leave, but promised them that she would see them again soon. When they left on a Fire Nation ship, she stood by the docks waving and Zuko was by her side the entire time. "Are you sad to see them leave?" he asked.

"A little," she said softly. "But it's not goodbye forever, and besides I'm too happy right now to be sad."

"Why's that?" asked Zuko with a curious smile. Jin turned to him and took his hand.

"Because... you and I are about to bring another troublemaker into the world." She smiled and Zuko's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

"You're pregnant?!" he cried in shock, trying to see if she was being honest or just teasing.

"Yes," she answered, laughing at his reaction. He stared at her in shock, eyes still wide and he struggled to find the words to say. "You can blink now," laughed Jin and he finally broke out into a smile.

"I can't believe it! You're pregnant! You're pregnant!" He lifted her off her feet and spun her around and she laughed out loud, kissing him lovingly. "I love you... so much..." he said, his eyes tearing up.

"I love you too," she whispered. He kissed her again, then took her by the hand, running into the palace with her to shout the news out to everyone. As they ran, Jin smiled to herself. Even though there would still be trials and nothing would ever be completely perfect, she was never more certain than she was at that very moment that no matter what came, they would have a happy ending. As long as they were together, there would always be a definite happy ending.  
----

THE END!

(A/N: Epilogue will be up very soon!) 


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue 

-3 Years Later...-

"Can I get you anything else, my lady?" asked the servant girl. Jin looked up from her finished desert and shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said kindly, and her plate was taken from her. "Oh wait, there is one thing. That thing I asked for..."

"I have it here," said the servant with a smile, hurrying into the kitchen. There was a few moments and scurrying around and then she emerged with something small and wrapped up in red silk. "I found it and had it polished up, just like you requested."

"Thank you," said Jin with a smile, reaching to take it.

"Shall I take it to the Firelord then?" asked the servant.

"No, that won't be necessary," said Jin with a smile. "I'll take it to him. You're dismissed." The servant bowed and left respectfully and Jin headed for the one room she was certain to find her husband in.  
----

Zuko sat on the large love seat by the fireplace with a book in his hands. In his lap rested the head of little Kiri, his beautiful three and a half year-old daughter, sleeping peacefully as her father read silently. When the door slowly creaked open he peered up from the book and saw his wife enter, her face glowing and her stomach well rounded with their second child who was very soon to enter the world. Her eyes strayed to the sleeping Kiri and she smiled.

"Did she just fall asleep?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Only a few minutes ago," said Zuko, setting the book down. "I'd carry her to her room but I was afraid to wake her." Jin walked around and sat on the arm of the seat beside Zuko and she placed a hand on his shoulder, admiring their daughter.

Zuko glanced at Jin's pregnant stomach and placed a hand on it, rubbing it affectionately. "I have something for you," said Jin softly, and she handed him the object wrapped in silk.

"What's this?"

"Happy anniversary," she said softly with a smile and he unwrapped it gently. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. Sitting there was the pearl handled dagger with the inscription along the side. Up until then it had been lost, but now...

"How?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I saw it in a pawn shop and had one of the servants get it." Zuko smiled at her and wrapped it up again.

"Thank you," he whispered. He glanced down at Kiri again and shrugged. "I supposed we better put this one to bed."

"I'll do it," said Jin, walking over to reach for her.

"Are you sure? I can carry her," offered Zuko.

"It's okay, I have her," said Jin. She lifted Kiri up with ease and Zuko walked with her to the child's bedroom. There were few moments where he could remember feeling this peaceful and happy, but lately it seemed every one of those moments involved his wife... and now his daughter. He hadn't known how much of a difference such a little person could make, but ever since Kiri had been born, he'd wanted to do everything he could to be the best father he could be. Grimly, he thought how his own father had been the opposite.

As Jin laid Kiri into her bed and tucked her in, she turned and saw the look on Zuko's face. "Zuko?" she asked softly. Zuko glanced up at her, just barely making eye contact. "What's wrong?"

Zuko walked over and sat on the edge of Kiri's bed and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'll never understand it," he said softly. "I couldn't understand it then... why my father would hurt me..." He reached over, very gently stroking the left side of Kiri's face, and then stroked the left side of his own, his fingers tracing out his scar. "...and now that I'm a father... I don't understand how any parent could hurt their child..." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I'll never understand it."

Jin slowly approached him and placed a hand on his face. "You are not your father," she said softly. "You are stronger, wiser, and more loving than he ever was. And you're the greatest father our children will ever know. They love you and are glad you're their daddy, and I thank God every day that I have you as a husband." Zuko looked at her with a sad smiled and stood up, turning to her to kiss her.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you."

"Mommy...?"

Jin glanced over Zuko's shoulder at Kiri who now seemed wide awake and smiled. "You are supposed to be sleeping," she said, sitting down on the side of the bed.

"Tell me a story, Mommy," said Kiri with a smile. "Please?"

Jin smirked, glancing back at Zuko who was smiling then turned back to her daughter. "All right, but only one, and then you have to go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay," said Kiri with a nod. Zuko turned quietly and left the room, hearing only the first few lines before he left.

"All right, now let's see... Once upon a time... there was a princess..."  
----

(A/N: Okay, the end for real now! I hope you liked it! It's been real, it's been fun, it just hasn't been real fun, lol. Kenshin fans, my next fanfic will be for Rurouni Kenshin which will start to be posted in a month at the most and it's called "Summer of the Never Dying MP3 Player," so I hope to see you there. Until then, cheers, I may do a few Jinko one-shots, and as always feel free to email or pm me any time, and you can always find me on youtube -my profile url is listed as my homepage on my writer's profile-. Cheers, and goodnight!)


End file.
